Intoxicating
by caseyfaceeeee
Summary: Once you become something different than you were before, you can never go back. But what if what you became caused you to lose more than you expected? NejiKabutoNeji AU !rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, dear readers

**Author's note: Hello, dear readers. Casey here. So, I've finally kicked procrastination in the face and decided to start on a fanfic, so, viola! ****  
****And that's all I have to say about that. ****  
**  
**Warning**: Look at the rating, kiddos. This story will contain yaoi, drug usage, cursing, and other random things that you may find inappropriate. Don't like? Don't read, dumb dumb.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am making no profit from this. They're not my toys, I just play with them.

**Randomness**: (stolen from the lovely Asti): 'The Search Party Never Came'-Vanna

Intoxicating- Chapter 1

In a dark basement, a figure lay on a crusty, stained mattress, his long, brown hair spread out beneath him. A stuffed backpack sat on the equally filthy floor next to the mattress. The door to the basement opened, and sickly yellow light flooded into the room. Steps on the wooden stairs could be heard soon after. The boy need not look up, he knew who it was.

"Hyuuga Neji. Long time no see," the man's deep voice resonated through the concrete walls of the basement, his round glasses glinting in the light.

"It's only been a week. Are we getting too attached, Kabuto?" Neji sat up, looking into the other's eyes and plastering a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Hm, seems so. What brings you back here so soon? Go through your stash that quick?" Kabuto returned the smirk.

"Tch, you wish. That's not exactly what happened," Neji began in a more serious tone. He motioned for Kabuto to sit on the bed next to him. He obliged.

The two had known each other for quite some time. Kabuto was a drug dealer, and had most recently joined the Otogakure gang on the eastern side of the city. The eastern side was where all the rich business owners lived with their perfect trophy wives and their perfect spoiled kids, namely Neji.

Neji had never been like the rest of them, though, probably because he wasn't actually one of them. Since his father's death, he had lived with his uncle Hiashi. Still, he went to the nicest, most expensive private school in the city and he was at the top of his class and the star of the school track team. He was the perfect student, the perfect nephew. He did everything right, but he still wasn't treated like an equal by Hiashi.

Maybe that was the reason, or maybe he wanted to be rebellious for once in his life, or maybe he just liked the feeling, but, whatever the reason, at fifteen, Neji started using drugs.

It started off innocently enough. Like so many others at his school, he was tired of acquiescing to every whim of the people around him, so he smoked pot every now and then. But soon it stopped giving him the same sensation, so he moved on to harder drugs. But those stopped giving him the same feeling, too. That's when Kabuto came into the picture.

At first, Neji purchased all of his drugs from other boys at school, but eventually, they ran out of things that interested him, so he asked one of them where he could get something else, something better. He was given directions to a place right near the border to the western side of the city.

He found a pink-haired woman outside of the building guarding the door. After denying that he was a policeman several times, Neji was invited inside where he was introduced to Kabuto, who would become the closest thing he had to a friend over the next two years, and heroin, the closest thing to perfect he had ever experienced.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"So, he really kicked you out? Just like that?" Kabuto said as he opened the large, metal door that lead to the groggy streets outside, the same door that he had walked into what seemed like such a long time ago.

Neji adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. "Pretty much. When I got home from school, I found him sitting on my bed with a few of my syringes in his hand. He gave me this disappointed look and said 'what are these' like it wasn't so blatantly obvious."

The silver-haired man looked down to the boy on his side. "And then what?"

The boy sighed. "I told him it was heroin, and he flipped. He made me show him my track marks and then he gave me this whole long lecture about how I was ruining my life, the life he gave me. He said I was a disappointment. I told him to get the fuck out of my life and that I would do whatever the fuck I wanted," he paused for a moment, catching his breath. "Then he just said 'your father would be disgusted. Get out.' So, I grabbed all my shit and left."

"Neji, Neji, Neji. You know he didn't mean it." Kabuto cast his glance downward, narrowly avoiding a puddle on the sidewalk.

"Well, I did. I'm not going back there. I don't want that life. It's not me. You know how much I hate that place, Kabuto," Neji hissed.

Kabuto looked at Neji like he had just thrown a diamond in a landfill. "At least you have a fucking life, Neji," He saw the look on the other's face and frowned. "Sorry, kid. But really, you've got it a lot better than you think. Sure, I get to do whatever I want and say whatever I want, but you have people that care about you, money, anything you want."

"Money isn't everything. And you know just as much as I do that those people never gave a damn about me. I'm just a fucking charity case to them. 'Oh, look at poor little orphan Neji, let's give him shit and maybe he'll shut the fuck up and do as we tell him.'" He sighed. Kabuto just didn't get it. Sure, he had almost anything he wanted. But almost wasn't good enough. He needed to be free. He didn't care about the money or the possessions. He cared about the way they treated him. Sure, they weren't abusive, but that was just it, they didn't feel anything but pity for him. And if there was one thing Hyuuga Neji couldn't stand, it was pity.

Kabuto opened the door to the greasy fast food joint they had somehow found themselves in front of, allowing Neji in. "I guess, but sometimes I think it might be better to live like that. Not worrying about who's after who and how much profit we made on cocaine last week. Whatever. Let's drop it. What do you want?"

"I don't care. I'll find us a table," Neji said before walking to the far side of the restaurant and sitting at a small table.

Several minutes later, Kabuto arrived with a tray of food and set it down on the table. He looked at Neji and, between picking at the French fries, he asked, "How much money do you have?"

Neji snickered. 'Maybe it is all about money with him.' He took a bite of his burger before replying with, "Enough. I've got my credit card, but I figured Hiashi would decline if I didn't come back in a few days, so I went to an ATM and withdrew enough to get us through the next week or two."

A grin spread across the older man's face. '_Maybe he is smarter than they take him for.'_

"Good boy."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Back at Otogakure headquarters, in Kabuto's 'bedroom,'-it was more like a meth lab with a sofa, Neji though- Neji sat on the couch as he pulled at the thin strip of rubber around his arm with his teeth, cutting off the circulation to the rest of his arm. Kabuto threw a syringe in his lap, watching as he uncapped it with his teeth and injected the clear liquid into his veins.

The needle and rubber now discarded, Neji clenched the muscles in his arm and threw his head back. This was what he lived for. He hissed as Kabuto sat beside him, putting a hand on his thigh. "I don't know why you even kept using that shit after you tried acid, kid. I just don't get it," Kabuto muttered, clearly high as well.

Neji stared at Kabuto for a good minute before grabbing the latter's shirt. "Shut. Up," he growled. He never liked noise when he was high. Sight was better. Much better.

After a good six hours of silently basking in their high, Kabuto and Neji were disrupted by a loud knocking at the door. "Let me the fuck in asshole. That is, unless you're fucking your little boytoy,"

Kabuto immediately got up from the couch and opened the door in a not-so-pleasant manner. "What. The. Fuck, Tayuya?" He was mad. Really mad.

"Pissy today, aren't we? Have you seen Kidoumaru around anywhere? I can't fucking find him," Tayuya said, looking around Kabuto to see who else was with him_. 'Neji, eh? That kid's hot. Too bad Kabuto snagged him first.' _

"And why the fuck would he be in here, Tayuya? I haven't seen him, and I'm busy, so, please, fuck off," he tried to close the door in her face, but she held it open.

The woman motioned to the figure on the sofa. "Doing what, him?" Tayuya smirked as the door was slammed in her face.

"Sorry, Neji. You know how she is," he walked back towards the boy and sat straddling his lap. "You okay? You look really spaced out," Neji could hear a bit of worry in the man's voice.

"Kidoumaru. Is he the one that- " Kabuto cut him off. "Yeah, sorry about that. He didn't know who you were. I mean, you may not act like a rich kid, but you look like one. You can't blame the guy from being cautious,"

Neji pushed Kabuto off of his lap and stood. "So, you stab everyone you don't know around here? Nice security system," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kabuto stood up and brushed invisible dust from his pants. He need not reply. He knew Neji was still pissed even though the incident had happened over a year ago. He watched as the other entered the bathroom just before closing the door.

Neji sure was a cryptic kid. One minute he was allover Kabuto, the next he was completely pissed off at him for not reason. He always brushed it off, though. He knew it was just pent up seventeen-year-old frustrations. That was just how their relationship was, anyway.

It was funny, though, their relationship, if that's what one would call it. Neji had never been the easiest person to get along with, so he had few people he considered friends. Kabuto was one of those people, but still, Neji acted differently around him. They hung around with each other and told jokes and such, and it seemed like they were really close friends, despite the age gap between them.

Neji was strange about it though. He always acted like that with Kabuto in public. It was when they were alone that his more sensual nature came out. They weren't 'together' and they didn't consider each other their 'boyfriend.' They just liked to explore their sexuality together.

They'd never actually had sex, but they'd pretty much gotten as close as was possible. It didn't affect their friendship, though, which was seemingly a good thing in both of their minds. Kabuto knew they'd eventually take it a step further, maybe deeming each other their 'partner' or 'boyfriend' or whatever they saw fit. Kabuto never pushed, though. He knew Neji got enough of that from those assholes he called family. He'd fold eventually, though. He knew it. It was just a matter of time.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Okay, kiddos. I coughed up one chapter in like four whole hours. Damn, I'm good. Not. This is my first fanfic; although many ideas have been swimming around in my demented little head, so, expect more from me sometime in the future. I'm not exactly sure how long this one is going to be, but I'm aiming for something like ten or fifteen chapters, maybe a bit shorter, maybe a bit longer. I'm pretty sure how the plot will go along, but the middle is just a bit fuzzy, so if you have any ideas you'd like to share, feel free to. ******

**Also, I'm going on vacation for a week starting Saturday, so I might be able to squeeze out another chapter by then, but don't expect it. ******

**Leave me reviews and I'll bake muffins. Flames will be used to cook s'mores. ****  
**  
**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Beta's Note: Ah, review for Casey-chan, she needs it... No, Casey, I'm just joking. Don't hit me! ******

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Howdy there, kids

**Author's note: Howdy there, kids! Your author, the mystical Casey, here. So, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while. Right after I posted the first chapter, I went on vacation and then there was getting ready for school and I'm in like my third week of my freshman year. So, there is little time to write. Psh, typical me. One chapter and I've already got to make excuses for procrastinating. Sorry! I'm just busy and haven't been inspired. I need to take more baths. I always get the best ideas while in the tub. Note to self: bathe, foo'! Okay, done with the rambling. For now.  
**  
**Warning**: The 'M' rating isn't just for looks, dearies. There's some graphic-like things in here, so do not continue if you're young eyes can't handle it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series Naruto or any of the characters. Those belong to Kishimoto-san. I only play with the toys. So, no law suits, mkay? Thanks.

**Randomness**: 'If I Cut My Hair, Hawaii Will Sink'- Chiodos ( New CD, Bone Palace Ballet: Amazing!)

Intoxicating- Chapter 2

White eyes slowly fluttered open in the pale morning light. It must have been around seven o'clock, Neji noted, his mind not quite registering his surroundings yet. He turned onto his side only to have his view obstructed by a veil of crimson. He pushed it out of the way and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks, Kabuto. You've just ruined my whole fucking day,"

Said man promptly turned to Neji, his loose silver hair still dripping down his bare chest. "What did I do? You just woke up." A confused look crossed his face. What the hell was Neji talking about?

"Well, that's just the point. The first thing I want to see when I wake up is most definitely not your ass," Neji gave the other an incredulous look and rose before taking the treacherous trek to the kitchen for coffee. _'Shit.'_ He tripped over one of Kabuto's many loose items about the tattered old apartment '_For someone with not a lot of stuff, he sure does have a lot of shit.' _

"I'm sorry that my ass, which is wonderfully toned, I'll have you know, has ruined your entire day. I'll try to think more about what I'm exposing your precious virgin eyes to the next time you're unconscious on my couch after I take a shower. One of which you seem to need desperately, by the way. When was the last time you bathed? You look filthy," Kabuto, now standing behind Neji, took one of the boy's long chocolate locks in his hand. "And this hair…"

Neji promptly yanked the hair from Kabuto's grasp. "I just woke up. I'll get to that. I promise I'll look presentable for you before we go out in public together," Neji turned around to tend to the ancient coffee maker again before adding a quick, "Not that you could impress anyone, anyway, even with _me_ by your side."

The silver-haired man growled, almost ready to slap Neji, but the boy was already across the small kitchen, searching for a mug that was sufficiently clean. Kabuto shrugged and put on his glasses, his vision finally clear again. He glanced over at Neji, chuckling at the boy's current predicament; he was trying to reach a mug on the top shelf, but he was just an inch too short. He quickly scurried the four feet to the other side of the kitchen, leaning over Neji to grab the green mug the poor boy was so desperately reaching for, his towel catching onto the back of Neji's jeans in the process.

After lowering himself back onto his heels, Neji shrugged, turning around to face Kabuto, who was smirking as hew dangled the mug in front of the shorter boy's face. Neji was about to grab the mug from his friend in defeat when he noticed something that Kabuto hadn't seemed to. When he turned around, he had taked the man's towel with him, leaving him completely naked. Neji blushed a bright crimson, putting a hand over his mouth to cover up the chuckling. "Cold in here, Kabuto?" he said, exploding in a full bout of laughter. Kabuto, however was not so amused with the situation. He put the mug down on the counter behind Neji before quietly exiting the room, determined to keep whatever shred of dignity he had left.

When Kabuto reemerged from his bedroom, Neji was still laughing, his cheeks even redder now. He grunted. "Are you going to drink that coffee?"

Neji looked up from his spot on the linoleum, reestablishing his composed state from before as he picked himself up. "Yeah, but you can have some. I made a bit too much, anyway," He reached for the mug behind him before pouring himself a cup of the hot black liquid and taking a sip. Strong and dark, just the way he liked it.

Kabuto, on the other hand, liked to add sugar to his coffee. He turned around to face the brunette while he poured the small packets into his Styrofoam cup. He looked into the kid's eyes. "Hey, kid. Go get ready. I've got some important stuff for us to do today. We need to be to the courthouse on time, but first I have to go to the post office, so we've got to be quick."

Neji finished off his coffee before depositing his mug on the counter with a dull clank. "The courthouse? I think I'm a bit young to get married, Kabuto." he said on his way to the bathroom. "Be out in a minute. But before we go anywhere, you're gonna have to explain all this junk to me."

"Hahah. Funny. Sorry to break this to you kid, but marriage is not on today's itinerary. Maybe next week, okay?" Kabuto was in the living room, rummaging through small piles of random objects as Neji turned the water on in the shower. "Mmm…" A mock expression of contemplation crossed Neji's faced as he stuck his head out from the shower curtain. "I think I'm booked next week. We'll talk about it later. But I'm going to want a ring first. I wouldn't even _consider_ marrying a man who didn't give me a ring first. And I will settle for no less than three carets," Neji closed the door, leaving a smiling Kabuto on the other side.

"Maybe you should be a comedian," the silver-haired man yelled through the door, but Neji pretended not to hear him and turned the water on higher. Kabuto stuck his hand under the Bunsen burner, locating the key. "Found it," he grinned.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto Yakushi raced along the street as he yelled for the boy behind him to hurry up. He was in a hurry, and he wouldn't have Neji hinder him from getting to the courthouse on time. They were almost to the post office. Almost.

"Slow the fuck down! Are you trying to break a fucking record or something? Or, rather, are you trying to break me?" Neji said between breaths. He had stopped to lean against a brick wall, but Kabuto was still urging him to continue on. But honestly, two miles in under seven minutes? Weren't there cabs or something? "I know I'm good at track and all," the exhausted continued, trying to keep up with Kabuto's rapid pace. "But I think this might be a bit overki-"

The boy was cut off when he ran straight into a slender back. Kabuto was holding open the door for him. Were they at the post office already? No way. "Come on. We don't have all day," the silver haired man said in a slightly annoyed voice while motioning for Neji to walk through the open doorway.

Neji took a deep breath before obliging and another before questioning Kabuto. "Why did we need to get here so fast anyway? The post office is open all day long."

"Because the courthouse is not," Kabuto answered as he led Neji through the building.

"Then couldn't we have come here after we went to the courthouse?" Neji looked up at the silver head of the man who was busy flipping through the papers he had just pulled out of a now unlocked metal box.

"Neji, don't you think I would have thought about that? The reason we came here first is because I needed to get this," He held up several papers, including a birth certificate and a social security card.

Neji eyed the papers for a minute, trying to figure out who they belonged to before Kabuto's words registered in his head. "Oh. Well, can we at least take a cab this time?"

Kabuto smirked. "There are no cabs here," He re-locked the metal box on the wall and headed for the door. "Make sure you keep up this time," was his last comment before exiting the post office.

Neji raced once again to keep up, but Kabuto was walking at a much more leisurely pace this time. "I though we were in a hurry," he commented, looking up into grey orbs.

"The courthouse is only a block away," He kept his eyes set forward as he replied. "We have plenty of time."

Neji was absolutely infuriated. Plenty of time? Then why was he acting like the world was ending five minutes ago? A scowl crossed the teen's face as he turned the corner and proceeded the few feet to the courthouse gate. '_I hate him._'

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"So, _Masato_," Kabuto tried out the new name on Neji. "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" He looked over at the teen, who was quietly walking with his arms crossed, a look of contemplation marring his features.

Neji didn't answer. How could Kabuto just go and decide on something like that without his permission? I was his life after all. Although, it was probably for the best. But honestly, _Konoha High_? That school was for commoners. He shrugged. It was best that he let it go for now; they'd deal with all of that later. Right now he was curious. "Where'd you get that fake birth certificate?"

Kabuto was surprised by the question. He had never expected Neji to be the type to question thing that weren't his business. But it was time he told somebody. "You really take me for the type of person to counterfeit a birth certificate?"

Neji's eyes widened. If it wasn't fake, then who was Yakushi Masato? "Well, why do you have someone else's birth certificate? Judging by the surname, he's probably related to you, but still, a birth certificate is pretty personal."

"It doesn't really matter when you're dead," Kabuto readjusted his focus towards his feet as he picked up his pace. He looked back to the brunette. Too late now. "Remember when I told you about the fire?"

Neji nodded. He remembered. A while back, he had asked Kabuto what happened to his family, and he told Neji the story of the fire that claimed the lives of every one of his family members. Kabuto was the only survivor. It reminded Neji of the Uchiha Massacre. He felt almost sorry for Kabuto.

"Well, Masato was my little brother. He was only a few months old at the time, so I figured he'd only be a couple years older than you. That's why I picked him," the older man stopped walking in front of a bench. "Want to sit down?"

A small smile crept across the stoic teen's face. He sat down next to Kabuto on the bench. He was glad that someone was opening up to him; it was a feeling he had missed since he was a child. Maybe, if Kabuto played his cards right, Neji would eventually return the favor.

After over an hour just sitting on the bench and talking- Neji was mostly listening, though- with Kabuto, Neji learned about Kabuto's family, or what he remembered of them, at least, what he did to get by after the fire, his experiences with the Akatsuki on the western side of the city, and how he ended up with Orochimaru in Otogakure. Kabuto said that's why he used his brother's identity to get Neji back in school, because he didn't want the same future for his friend that he ended up with.

"What I don't get is why I have to take on a new identity," Neji remarked after Kabuto was finished.

"Because you're a runaway, which is illegal. And no one will think to look in a commoner high school in the north side of the city for Masato Yakushi. And don't even argue. Until you're eighteen and have full access to your inheritance from your father, you will have to stay low. We're just lucky it's summer and you didn't miss any school. But, you know, they're already after you. So we have to be extra careful," Kabuto warned.

Neji chuckled lightly. "I'm aware. I'm not going to get caught."

"You so sure about that?" Kabuto smirked.

"Would you like me to pinky promise?" Neji looked into the older man's grey eyes.

"Yes," Kabuto said, offering his friend a pinky, which was happily received by Neji.

After getting up and standing in front of Neji on the sidewalk, he held out his hand to the younger boy to help him up. "Let's go home."

"Oh, _that's_ what you call that thing?" Neji laughed.

Kabuto continued on without responding, but a smile was plastered on his face. It was the first time in quite a while that he could remember actually being happy. He reminded himself to thank Neji for that later.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The syringe hit the side of the plastic container with a clank and landed at the bottom along with the rest of the previously used drug paraphernalia. Neji leaned back on the couch, the tips of his long hair tickling his bare back. Kabuto was in the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. He didn't have enough money to pay back Kimimaro the money he owed him from borrowing LSD. Sales were low lately, so, to make a long story short, the refrigerator was now halfway empty. "Stupid fucking weed," Kabuto cursed as he turned on the oven to make his second bag of French fries.  
"Your fault. You know how that shit is. Doesn't do anything but make you get so hungry you could chew off your own face," Neji said, sitting up. "And I told you to shut the hell up. So, please, could you?"

Kabuto laughed at the serious tone that Neji spoke in. "Leave it to you to be the only person on the planet to be pissy on heroin," Kabuto commented as he stuck a French fry-filled metal tray into the oven. "Can I at least out on some music?"

The teen lay back down and rolled over before replying, "Fine," and closed his eyes.

Kabuto plugged a cord into his laptop to connect the speakers before pressing the 'play' button. Several moments later, banging percussion flooded form the speakers, followed by low guitar cords in fluent succession just before a voice screamed out barely comprehensible lyrics. They all blended into a fusion of hardcore rock and a variation between melodic verses and deafening screams. Neji smiled. This was absolutely perfect. Six of seven more hours of this might actually put him in a good mood. Maybe.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Hah, good one," the greasy looking man in the doorway said as he doled out several bills to Kabuto, who's fake smile was spread wide across his face. "See you next month." Were the man's departing words, and the first Neji heard as he exited the bathroom.

A questioning look spread across the teen's features as Kabuto stared at him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Neji headed for the kitchen, only to find that practically every still-edible think was gone. Kabuto had devoured the entire kitchen. Neji closed the fridge door and reminded himself to pick up groceries later.

Just as he was about to open his water-one of the few remaining items that Kabuto hadn't ingested- a loud, banging knock came at the apartment door. (Why the fuck was there not even a minute of peace to be had in this place?) Kabuto, who was closest, opened the door just as what must have been the fiftieth knock stopped. He looked out into the hallway to see Jiroubu standing with a terrified look on his face. "What is it, Jiroubu?" Kabuto questioned.

Neji peered around the refrigerator and into the hall to see what was transpiring just as Jiroubu said, "Kimimaro's dead. Someone shot him,"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Am I evil? Was that a good enough cliffhanger? It better have been, because it took me three freaking days to write this. Um, yeah…I don't really think I have much to say other than REVIEW MOTHERS! ( As in mother fuckers.) Because maybe, if I get the same turnout as last chapter (two reviews, pathetic.) I might not finish the story.**

So, yeah, review. Hope you liked it! And thanks to everyone who has read it. I feel very joyous that you took time out of your busy schedules to enjoy the horrendous story I am writing. 

**See you next chapter!**

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Beta's note: BOO! ******

**Ok, that was my short bit of randomness for the day...What? Are you saying that that wasn't the least bit random?! GOD DAMNIT ALL, LET GO OF MY LEG! Zombie attack! ******

_**WARNING: Ahem, our beta, LRNN is being attacked by zombies and will not be able to beta for the next couple of weeks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Omg, I suck

**Author's note: Omg, I suck. Like, fuhrreaallllz. You guys have no idea how bad I feel for taking so long to update. I've been busy as fuck with all this gosh darn school work. But I still got two B's on my report card. In PE and English, no less. I hate myself for that. And my mom won't let me have five freaking minutes without doing chores. And I don't even get allowance. And they've already completely rejected the prospect of getting me the camera I want for Christmas, so I'm completely bummed out. And you most likely could give two shits about my personal life. So… **

**Warning**: Have you any idea what 'M' stands for, Deary? Well, it means that this story will corrupt your little virgin mind faster than if you watched a forty-hour marathon of Pee-Wee's Playhouse. So, if that is not what you wish upon yourself, then I suggest that you quickly locate the 'back' button on your browser and click it so that you will not cause any further damage to your innocence.

**Disclaimer**: Well, I'm sad to say, but I, do not, in fact, own Naruto. I know. Sad but true. It truly belongs to the fantabulous Masashi Kishimoto. I only borrow her playthings for my own sadistic use.

**Randomness**: 'Sunsets and Car Crashes' by The Spill Canvas (going to see them Nov. 18!!)

Intoxicating- Chapter 3

"Motherfucker!" Neji cursed as the wind once again obliterated the tiny flame of his lighter. "Why does this fucking wind have to be so goddamn persistent?" Kabuto looked at him and smiled. The kid was funny when he was mad.

"You know those things'll kill you," the man chimed in as he held up his own lighter, using his hand to shield the small fire from the relentless breeze. And you're not supposed to talk at a funeral.

"You think heroin won't?" Neji questioned as the smoke emerging from his mouth was quickly swept away. He pulled the oversized jacket he borrowed from Kabuto closer to his body. Fucking wind. "And plus," He looked around. "Kimimaro would have wanted me to smoke at his funeral."

Without a reply from the older man, both of their attentions were again fixed on the monk administering the bullshit eulogy to the grieving cluster of people. Fuck that. No holy person belonged at _that_ man's funeral. Kimimaro was as bad as they could get. No amount of prayer could save his soul.

"I'm surprised that Orochimaru actually had the decency to give the guy a funeral in the first place," Kabuto announced quietly, interrupting the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

"But not enough to make an appearance," Neji finished before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Who knows, Kabuto, maybe he likes you enough to give you one when you die, too." The brunette smiled before he shivered as another unforgiving gust of wind swept through the tranquil cemetery.

Kabuto ignored Neji's statement. "Shit, how long do these things last? I'm fucking freezing."

"I was four at the last funeral I went to. How should I know?" Neji answered what he knew was intended to be a rhetorical question. "But as soon as this shit is over, we're gone. I'm so fucking starving," he continued as he again tried to warm himself. " And freezing."

"Me too. We'll go somewhere nice for lunch as soon as this is over," the tall, silver-headed man replied.

"Oh, somewhere nice? Like McDonald's?" Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You're advancing into some unfamiliar territory there, Kabuto. You might want to slow down."

"Fuck you."

Neji couldn't help but smirk at the retort. "Hyuuga?"

The familiar voice struck a cord within Neji. He took another long drag of his cigarette before looking up at the younger boy. He blew smoke from his mouth and gritted his teeth before producing a fake smile. "Hello, _Uchiha_."

Their rivalry went way back. From the time they were only naïve little boys, they hated each other. Each was from a prestigious family. The Hyuugas were mainly involved in business, and the Uchihas in government and the police force, but that didn't stop the two young men from forming a sort of ongoing competition.

Each time one of them made an achievement, even if it was the tiniest thing, the other had to top it. Neji joined the track team and became its star member. Sasuke joined the swim team and won at every meet. Each brought their school's team to the regional finals. Neji placed third. Sasuke won.

When Neji got his driver's license, he bought a luxurious European car. A year later, Sasuke bought a custom-made American car. Two weeks later, he got in a wreck and the gorgeous red convertible was turned into a hideous heap of scrap metal. Neji's was still in perfect condition.

The rivalry had become an institution between them, almost a warped sort of friendship. Albeit the sort of friendship in which every encounter turned into a glaring match. Until Sasuke turned something between them into a competition that should not have become one.

Kabuto noticed the sparks resonating between the two. "Ah, so you two kids know each other? Then I guess we can skip the introductions." He smiled, knowing that his cheerful mood would only worsen the situation.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"So, _Sasuke_," The name felt strange to Neji. He was so used to referring to the kid as 'Uchiha.' But he decided to act civil for Kabuto's sake. "Why were you at Kimimaro's funeral, anyway?" He said before taking the straw of his drink into his mouth.

"Hn, I should ask you the same thing, _Hyuuga_," Sasuke intentionally emphasized the last word to let Neji know that he wasn't exactly ready to be on a first-name basis yet. "I've been buying from Kabuto here for a while. He looked to the man to his left. "It's been what, three years, right?"

A low growl emanated from Neji's throat. Three years? THREE YEARS? Neji had known Kabuto for less than two years. And Uchiha was a year younger than him. That would make him thirteen when he started doing drugs. And everything Kabuto sold was hard. This kid must've been really fucked up.

"You _do_ know what he does, right?" Neji was snapped back into reality by Sasuke's question. Wait, what did he just ask him? 'Do you know what he does?' What kind of question was that? Of course Neji knew what Kabuto did. That Uchiha. He was just trying to get under Neji's skin. Well, fuck him. Kabuto was his…well, he didn't exactly know what Kabuto was to him. But Kabuto was his; titles didn't matter. But what if Kabuto shared the same thing with the Uchiha that he did with Neji? No, that was absurd. Neji didn't even know that Kabuto had any connections with Uchiha. Then again, Sasuke had no idea that Neji had connections with Kabuto. But still, Neji took up practically all of Kabuto's time. It was impossible for Kabuto to have the same relationship with Sasuke as he did with Neji.

When Neji didn't answer the younger kid's question, Kabuto answered for him. "Of course he does. He's my most frequent customer," He looked across the small, greasy table at Neji. "And my most demanding." He smiled. He didn't see a reaction, but he knew that would boost Neji's pride a little, at least until Sasuke was gone. Kabuto didn't know what kind of relationship these two boys had, but he knew Neji felt threatened by Sasuke, and he knew Neji didn't like feeling threatened.

"Let's get out of here. I'm full." Neji said as he threw a cold French fry on to the plastic tray in front of him. The sooner they left this place, the sooner Kabuto and Sasuke could say their goodbyes, and the sooner that happened, the sooner they would be alone. And the sooner Neji could get his hands on a syringe of heroin.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto and nodded his head in agreement before picking up their tray and depositing the contents in a nearby trashcan. "Hey, do you mind if I go back to Oto with you guys? I need more meth and Orochimaru-sama said he needed to talk to me."

What? Did Sasuke just ask to go home with them? No. Kabuto couldn't possibly say yes. Please no. That would be evil. He couldn't bring that whiny little brat back to their apartment. Neji was about to shoot himself as it was. Sasuke couldn't stay with them any more. He just- Wait. Did he just say meth? Sasuke did _meth_? Ha! Neji thought the kid would be smart enough to know that crystal meth melted the brain. He tried to contain his laughter. Wow. He smiled. He felt a lot better knowing that at least he was the smart one. Competiton brains: over. Winner: Hyuuga.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Godamnit. Godamnit. Godamnit. He said he needed to come here to _get_ drugs, not to _use_ them. Fuck. If he didn't leave soon, Neji would probably end up breaking something. Preferably the Uchiha's face. He snarled as Sasuke and Kabuto sat laughing on the couch.  
He took sip from the mug in his hand before placing it on the counter next to an unused syringe. He wouldn't waste his high in the presence of the Uchiha. Coffee and cigarettes would suffice for now.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes," Neji proclaimed as he delved through his book bag for his music player, one of the few belongings he had managed to grab before running away. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me." He finished, the heavy wooden door to the apartment closing behind him.

"But what about—" Kabuto was cut off by the slam of the door. He looked to the needle on the kitchen counter. Fuck. The kid was mad. Fuck.

"I think I'll go, too, Kabuto," Sasuke said before getting up from his seat next to the man. "I've got swim practice tomorrow and Naruto and Shikamaru are probably waiting for me to get back to the apartment. I'll see you later."

Kabuto nodded and got up from the couch as well. "Alright, I'll see you."

As soon as Sasuke had sufficiently distanced himself from the apartment, Kabuto grabbed his jacket and headed after Neji.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Fuck. Where was he? Kabuto had looked everywhere he knew to: the roof, the fast food place, the library, the coffee shop that the served 'the best espresso on the motherfucking planet,' as Neji once said, and even the abandoned car lot Neji showed him once. Fuck. If he wasn't in any of those places, where the fuck had he run off to?

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Look, Neji, I know we haven't exactly had the perfect past together, and maybe we didn't part on great terms, but you need to get the fuck over this childish complex of yours," Sasuke said, trying to get into the thick skull of the Hyuuga. "I don't want to play this game anymore."

Neji looked over into Sasuke's eyes. He saw that they held no contempt like they used to, not even pride or arrogance- the Uchiha's token traits- only concern. They almost looked apologetic. Almost.

"Really? Is that so, Uchiha?" Neji's eyes, on the other hand, still held an immense contempt for the other teen. "Well, that wasn't exactly how you felt when you took him away from me." After finishing his sentence, Neji stood. "You know what? I don't need this, Uchiha. A half-hearted apology a year too late. Please. If you're just trying to make yourself feel better by apologizing, then you're wasting your time."

He turned around to walk away, only to be held back by the younger boy. "You know, Neji, there's one thing that hasn't changed about you; you're still an asshole." He smiled. It was true. If there was one thing Neji knew how to do, it was to be mean.

"Save it, Uchiha. At least I don't steal other people's boyfriends." Neji looked away. If Sasuke was trying to make amends, then he wasn't going to get anywhere. What he did was unforgivable. "By the way, are you still with him? Fuck him every night like you said you would? Remember, Sasuke, what you said? 'Every night, just for you, Neji, so he'll know what you never gave him.' Do you remember when you said that to me? Remember? You were in _my_ bed, on top of him? Do you remember that day, Sasuke, the day you took everything away from me? Everything, with one little thrust of those gorgeous, pale little hips of yours? I hope you do. I hope you remember the look on my face when I walked in and saw you fucking him. I hope you looked into my eyes. I hope you saw in my eyes what I felt at the very moment I saw you on top of him. I hope you remember, Sasuke. And I hope you still fuck him every single night, just like you told me you would, Sasuke. I hope he experiences every night what I never gave him."

Sasuke looked into Neji's eyes. They were shiny and wet. He knew the older boy was using all his strength to hold in those tears. And he knew he had caused those tears, and he regretted it. And he knew he would regret what he was about to say. But Neji deserved the truth. He would at least give him that. "Genma's dead, Neji," He saw Neji's face contort into a look of utter shock. "He died four months ago. He hung himself. Naruto found him in my room." He stared straight into Neji's eyes. That's when he saw it: sadness. "He didn't leave a note, but I know why he did it. You do, too." He took a breath. Neji's tears were about to breach the levee that his eyelids created. He was about to burst. "I'm sorry, Neji. I'm so sorry."

Neji could hardly breathe. Genma was dead. Gone. He ceased to exist. The brunette collapsed onto the cement beneath him. No. This couldn't happen. Genma couldn't be dead. Neji cursed himself for every bad thing he said about Genma after that day. "Oh, God, no. No. No. No. No." This couldn't be happening. He would have rather the pain of knowing Genma was with his rival than this. He couldn't be dead. No. "That's not true. That can't be true. He can't have… God, no. No. NO. NO!"

As he sat there screaming up at the stars, it hit him. Genma hadn't talked to him since That Day. He hadn't seen him or touched him or said a word to him since That Day. Genma's last moments were spent alone, probably thinking about Sasuke. He cried harder. Genma's last memories were of Sasuke, and that's what hurt the most. Sasuke, that bastard. That asshole. Fuck him. FUCK HIM.

Through sobs, he angrily grunted, "Leave." And so Sasuke obliged. But not before leaning down and whispering into Neji's ear. "He really loved you, Neji. Don't ever doubt that. He loved you more than anyone." And with that, he was gone.

After many moments of silence, Neji looked up at the sky for the umpteenth time before whispering, "Then why did he pick you?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Shit. It's been two hours. Where the fuck is he?" Kabuto said to himself as he, once again, heard the voicemail message of Neji's phone. "This is Neji. You know what to—" The message was cut short when Kabuto snapped his phone closed.

"Fuck. Maybe I should call the police. But they're looking for him. Fuck." The silver-headed man swore as he located a curb to rest on. "Maybe he went back to the apartment. But then he'd probably call me. Shit. Maybe I should just go home and wait for him to show up."

Out of solutions, Kabuto laid back on the pavement and stared up at the stars. The sky was beautiful tonight. He sat and appreciated the gorgeous view, hoping for an answer to hit him. And that it did, in the form of his overly-cheery ring tone.

He pried the small device out of his pocket at opened it before putting the listening piece to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, hoping it was Neji, since he'd answered the phone so frantically that he forgot to check who it was.

An obviously strained voice came through the receiver. "Kabuto? I need you to come get me." The older man could hear that Neji was trying to choke back sobs. He didn't know what happened, but Neji didn't exactly sound like he'd won the lottery.

"Where are you?" Kabuto asked, hoping to get a coherent answer from the kid.

"By the old bowling alley. I'm not sure what street." Neji choked. "I need you to come get me."

"Okay, I know where that is. I'll be there quick, kid. I promise." Kabuto pressed the 'end' button on his phone and browsed through his contact to the local cab service. He hoped they had late service hours.

After dialing the number, Kabuto waited until a woman picked up on the other line. "Konoha Cab Service, how may I help you?"

He snarled at the woman's cheeriness. "I need a cab now. How fast can it get here?"

"Well, I've scanned your location, and we can have a car there in about seven minutes. Is that alright?" The cheery voice replied.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you." He hung up the phone. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late. Whatever Neji was going through, Kabuto didn't want him to have to go through it alone.

The cab arrived a few minutes later, and he got in and instructed the driver where to go. Please hurry, please.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji sat with his back against a brick wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. He hoped Kabuto was on his way. Kabuto wasn't the type of person to abandon his friends. He was on his way, but Neji hoped he would be there soon. Time was of the essence.

He shivered as a gust of wind blew past him. Damn cold. As he turned his head, a white taxi pulled up in front of the curb. Kabuto emerged with a worried look on his face. He leaned down and embraced Neji before asking, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go home?" Neji croaked out the words. His voice sounded harsh from all the sobbing.

"Yeah, kid, let's go home." Kabuto helped Neji up and led him into the cab, where he took off his sweater and slipped it over the head of the younger male. "It'll be okay, kid. I'm here."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: I feel so horrendous for taking so long to update. It took me like a week to write this chapter. Which is sad, because a) it's not that long, and b) it's sooo cliché. But I've been uberuberuber busy. What, with school and concerts and MY FAVORITE BAND BREAKING UP. (Yes, kids, the Blood Brothers are no more. I cried for hours.) So, yeah, Casey sucks.**

Ps: I may not exactly have the will to continue this story if I don't get any reviews. I have one, ONE person, besides my beta, who has reviewed so far. And to you, Hanai-kun, I say thanks. But the resta you suckers better start reviewing or this story'll be discontinued. For real.

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Beta's note:...no comment. No, just joking! Pi-chan says hello to all of you sadists out there! (You know who I'm talking about. I mean anyone who reads this story **_**has**_** to be mentally challenged...or sadistic! Same difference.) ******

**Anyway, Pi-chan loves you Hanai-kun!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, so I'm not exactly sure if this one turned out well; I wasn't exactly in the writing mood

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm not exactly sure if this one turned out well; I wasn't exactly in the writing mood. But I promised myself I'd get one up over the Thanksgiving holidays, but I was so busy with my **_**family**_** that I didn't get a chance to even start. And I've been having a looooot of homework lately, so… And I'm pretty stressed out with school and friends and GAH! Everything sucks. Eff it all. Eff this junk all! Well, whatever. Dr. Phil, Circa Survive, and vitamin water have been my inspiration for this chapter. :**

**PS: Look out for a crack story coming soon. It's Deidara and Kimimaro. Don't ask.**

**PPS: I know some things have been confusing about the story, especially since I've been confusing myself trying to figure them out. Okay, so, as far as my understanding goes, in Japan, they only have 3 years of high school. That would make Neji between his junior and senior year, since they eliminate the sophomore. Also, their summer break is like Americans' winter break, because they're in the same grade after they get back. And their winter break is like our summer break, because it's the break in between school years. And they have the opposite names for them, since summer is the cold season there. Or at least that's my understanding. So, Neji is on winter break between his junior and senior years of high school. And it's like December or January or something. Anything confusing about that? **

**Warning: UNBETA-ED! **You know that letter, the upside-down W, the M? Well, in this case, it means 'mature' so, enter with caution. There will be graphic sexual-ness and drug usage and um… other things young'ins shouldn't be exposed to yet. So, proceed with caution, I tell you. Proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all associated characters are the geniusness of Masashi Kishimoto, and, unfortunately, their existence has nothing to do with myself. Also, I am making no profit from writing this ('specially in the review area. /). No law suits. Kthanks.

**Randomness: **'The Difference between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose' by Circa Survive

Intoxicating- Chapter 4

The door to the bathroom clicked open as Neji flipped to the next page in his novel, his eyes not leaving the text to look up. He knew what would emerge: Kabuto. As his white orbs focused onto the next line of ink blotting the book he held, he heard yet another small clicking noise, followed by the warm sensation of an oscillating heater.

He inhaled the burnt smell and read on until the tiny splatter of a droplet of water interrupted his focus. Neji folded the corner of the page on which the interruption had occurred and closed the book.

"Can I help you?" He asked Kabuto, who had now backed away slightly.

"I was just trying to get a glance at what you were reading- I didn't mean to disrupt you," the older man replied in a low tone.

"It's okay. I should have gotten up to do something hours ago," Neji replied, replacing himself with his book on the couch.

Kabuto craned his neck to see the microwave's clock in the kitchen. "It's not even one yet," he replied, turning back to the younger man and ringing out his dripping hair. "What've you got to do that's so important?"

"Never mind that. I need to ask you something." Neji responded.

Kabuto settled himself next to the book and looked up at Neji. "Shoot," he replied.

Neji sighed. "It's about last night. I don't exactly remember what happened," he replied, and re-took his place on the couch. "or at least after you came to pick me up."

Kabuto adjusted the towel around his waist and took the empty seat as Neji continued, "and I woke up naked, so I'm sort of worried that something happened to—"

"If you're worried about your virginity, that's still in tact. But if you're worried about your liver, that's probably not. You got extremely wasted last night," Kabuto stated. "I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." He placed a hand on Neji's shoulder to comfort him and continued.

"I'm not sure what happened to you last night, and I'm not going to ask, but you seemed really fucking upset." Kabuto squeezed the hand he had placed on the kid's shoulder.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief. He normally wouldn't care, but his virginity was one of the few things he held precious in life that remained intact, and he treasured it. It was one of the few things he considered himself to have 'traditional' values concerning. Or, almost, at least.

But as for him getting drunk last night, he didn't care. He deserved that after what Sasuke had told him. Though the information still hadn't sunken in. Genma, dead. It was hard for him to grasp.

The teen noticed that Kabuto was staring at him, waiting for a reply. So, he obliged.

"Yeah, I was," he stated, trying to read Kabuto's features to see if he wanted Neji to continue. He did. "Remember like a year ago, when I stopped coming because I said I wanted to get sober?"

"Yeah," Kabuto chuckled slightly despite the serious atmosphere. "I told you you were kidding yourself. Saved a needle for when you decided to come back."

Neji was momentarily angered at Kabuto's disbelief, but he continued anyway. "Well, it was because I got a boyfriend, and he hated that I used, so he told me to stop. And I really liked him, so I did."

Neji paused for a second, reflecting. "Anyway, we got really serious. I even thought I'd fallen in love with him. Until he cheated on me."

Kabuto waited for Neji to continue, saving his commentary for afterwards.

"With Uchiha Sasuke," the expression on Kabuto's face changed to one of shock. Still, he didn't say anything, preferring to let Neji finish first.

"I'm not sure what you know of my relationship with Sasuke, but we never really liked each other. We were sort of rivals. So, to say the least, I was completely pissed, and extremely hurt. I didn't really speak to either of them after that," The dark-haired teen shifted his position before he spoke again.

"And last night Sasuke caught up with me after I left the apartment, and he told me that Genma killed himself a few months ago. That's why I was so upset. I never really got over him, and it just hit me really hard to find out that he killed himself over me." The brunette grabbed his knees and leaned back against the sofa as his eyes glazed over.

Kabuto stared ahead in shock. Genma? He hoped it wasn't- "Shiranui Genma?"

Neji looked at Kabuto. "You knew him?"

"I grew up with him. He was in my class every year of school from first grade until we graduated." The silver-headed man said. "And his uncle owned the orphanage I was sent to after The Fire. We were pretty good friends. I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe you and he were together."

"Well, we were. Hey, can we stop talking about this?" Neji wiped his eyes. "I have stuff to do today."

"Hah, like what?" Kabuto questioned.

Neji chuckled slightly through still-falling tears before wiping his sleeve across his eyes again. "Have you seen this fucking place?"

The teen motioned to the room surrounding them and Kabuto looked at it. Dirty clothes, empty liquor bottles, and various drug paraphernalia littered the entire apartment. He even thought he saw a mouse crawling in the empty take-out container in the corner.

"You're right. This place needs a serious fucking overhaul. And maybe a vacuum."

Neji laughed slightly again. "And we need to do laundry. This shirt," he motioned to himself, "hasn't been washed since I've been here. In fact, none of our clothes have."

Kabuto laughed. "I told you I wasn't a very sanitary person when you first came here."

"There's a difference between unsanitary and a biohazard, Kabuto." Neji joked.

"Okay, we'll go to a Laundromat or something."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Shit. What was that, our fifth load? And we've still got like a thousand more to go," Neji cried as he threw the last wet shirt into a dryer.

"We can come back again tomorrow if you want. I don't really want to do laundry all day either," Kabuto was inserting a coin into a small slot to activate the washing machine.

They were the only customers, and it was a good thing, because they had monopolized every piece of machinery in the dingy Laundromat. They'd arrived at around ten that morning. It was now around one o'clock, and they'd barely made a dent in the massive heap of clothes they needed to wash.

Neji sighed and lifted himself on top of a cold, metal dryer as the small, Chinese owner scurried by with a cornucopia of hangers about her arms. He took a cigarette from his pocket and folded his legs as he lit it.

"I'm fucking hungry," Neji took a drag of the cancer stick in his mouth and then removed it with two long, elegant fingers. "Would you mind going to get something for us to eat while I stay here?"

Kabuto put down the magazine he was reading and stood up. "I guess. What would you like?"

Neji rubbed his chin, feigning contemplation before meeting the older man's eyes. "I don't care. Whatever's cheapest. With all the money we're spending on laundry, we're gonna clean ourselves out of house and home."

A loud burst of laughter left Kabuto's mouth before he replied, "Okay. I'll be back. But I need some cash. Everything I have is in coins now, and I don't think the fast food workers would appreciate that much."

Neji hopped off of the dryer and dug into his back pocket to locate a few bills. When he did, his hand emerged and he offered the money to Kabuto. "Hurry" Was all he said before Kabuto snatched the cash form his grasp and sauntered out of the cracked glass door.

Neji sighed once again and retrieved his laptop from his bag on the chair next to Kabuto's former seat. He resumed his position on top of the dryer before opening the screen and activating the computer. There better have been some sort of internet connection around that decrepit place.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Kabuto emerged from the cold carrying a large brown bag and a large soft drink. Neji placed his laptop next to him and beckoned for Kabuto to come over.

Kabuto deposited the bag and drink in Neji's lap before assuming his place on the other side of Neji, the top of another dryer.

"You didn't get me a drink?" The teen questioned as he removed the wrapped burgers and fries from the bag.

"I couldn't carry that much, so I got a big one so we could share. You won't catch anything from me, I promise." The silver-headed man took a bite of his meal before taking a sip from said drink.

"If you've got anything, it's AIDS, and I can't catch that unless I fuck you or drink your blood. And I'm not a vampire, so we know none of that will happen." Neji replied before finishing his fries.

"No, I don't have AIDS, so you don't have to worry. But as for the fucking part, I can't exactly say that won't happen." Kabuto smirked. He knew the reaction he would get from Neji. The look on his face would be priceless.

Neji didn't reply. Instead, he shot the older man a wicked look and continued with his meal. Just as he looked up, the little old Chinese lady scampered by again, glancing at him disgustedly.

Kabuto wiped his hands and hopped down from the dryer, holding a hand up for Neji, who was now finished as well.

As soon as Neji was standing, Kabuto grabbed him by the arms and shoved him against the dryer he was just atop. The teen gasped in shock as Kabuto leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Kid, you're gonna be mine whether you like it or not. But take you're time, there's not rush," Neji's eyes got wider, if that was even possible, as Kabuto's maneuvered his lips onto the warm,-that was possibly the only part of Neji that was warm- pale ones of the other.

As the shock wore away, Neji leaned into the kiss more, waiting for Kabuto's tongue to trail into his mouth. This display of dominance was a side of the Kabuto that he had never seen before. And, he had to admit, it turned him on.

As Kabuto's tongue finally made its way past the obstruction of Neji's teeth, his grip around the pale, skinny arms tightened, only for Neji to wince and pull away.

"Ow, you hurt me," he said, rubbing the crook of his left arm where Kabuto had grabbed.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I really didn't think I was squeezing that hard." The worry in Kabuto's voice was obvious.

Neji was looking down at his arm, still rubbing. "No, it's okay, I just have a bruise right there. That's all,"

Kabuto glanced to said bruise, only to take on an expression of horror. "Shit, Neji. That's not a bruise."

Neji's gaze was locked onto Kabuto's "What do you mean? It-" He glanced back down to the bruise and noticed the large, black hole in the middle of it. It was from the needles.

"Oh, shit."

"This isn't good, Kid. You must've used a bad needle. We need to take you to the hospital right now." Kabuto's eyes were still filled with fear.

"Yeah, and what are they going to do? Treat me and send me to jail. Herion is a serious drug, and I'm a minor. And, technically, I'm missing. I can't go to a hospital. Fuck, you went to medical school. You can fix this, right?" Neji was now also very obviously freaked out.

"I was skipping class to get high most of my last year and a half of medical school. And the only way I know to fix this type of thing is to amputate your arm. And that's not gonna go away, I promise," Kabuto noticed the look on Neji's face and continued.

"I can promise, though, that it'll get much worse if you don't get it treated. One of my friends from med school works at a hospital nearby. I can call him and tell him we're coming in. Please?"

Neji was horrified at the prospect of loosing his arm, so he quickly nodded, and Kabuto took out his phone and dialed the number. The teen was shaking. If someone found out, what would happen to him? To Kabuto? He was shaking. Shaking.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji's heels banged against the front of the examination table as he sat grasping his left arm. "When is that Motherfucker going to get here?" He questioned.

"I don't know, Neji. He's in fucking surgery, so chill out. You're not going to mutate within the next thirty seconds." Kabuto was beginning to get annoyed, but only because fussing at Neji was a distraction from the worry.

"But are you sure he won't like report me or something? I really don't want to get caught." The pounding of his feet became harder as the prospect of spending time in prison dawned upon him.

Kabuto sighed and rubbed his brow. "Look, Neji, he won't tell anyone. He got me out of trouble for doing drugs all the time in college. He's one of my best friends. If I tell him not to tell anyone, he won't,"

Neji was about to answer when the door creaked open and a doctor emerged. He had hair the color of Kabuto's. He was tall and thin, and he looked polished in his long white coat. He seemed a few years older than Kabuto.

He turned to Kabuto. "So, Kabuto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Fuck that, I didn't get into shit. He's the one here for treatment." He motioned to Neji, who was intently focused on a poster about bone structure on the wall.

At the mention of himself, Neji turned to the doctor, who offered a hand in greeting. Neji took it with his good arm and they awkwardly shook.

Upon the moving of Neji's arm, the doctor noticed his ailment. He smiled and began to chuckle slightly, but he introduced himself nonetheless. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hatake."

Neji introduced himself as the fucker that occupied all the time in Kabuto's sad little life, and the doctor laughed.

Kabuto laughed as well. "His name is Hyuuga Neji," He corrected. "And you can call him Kakashi, Neji."

"Hyuuga, like the corporation?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly like the corporation" the teen answered. "My uncle owns it."

"I see. Well, if you don't mind, let's get this show on the road. Can I see your arm?" Kakashi said, reaching for the appendage. Neji put his arm out to be examined.

"Ha," the doctor said, looking over the wound. "This is a relatively minor infection if treated. It's sort of like a virus at the injection site caused by an 'overdose' of sorts. This particular infection only occurs in heroin users, as I've seen, and is easily treatable. I'll be able to send you home today."

Neji sighed in relief. That was good news, at least.

"I'll have to give you antibiotics and a shot of penicillin, but it should clear up in about a week or so." Kakashi continued. "Just ask Kabuto, he had it back in med school."

Neji smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute," Kakashi said as he exited the room.

Once the door had closed, Neji's smile widened. "I didn't know you did heroin in college."

"I didn't discover LSD until after med school. And I only did smack when I couldn't get any crack." Kabuto retorted.

Neji smiled wider. He knew the older man was lying. It was truly funny, though, the way he always tried to get Neji to convert to other drugs when he had once been addicted to the very same substance that the kid was. He didn't offer a reply, only a wider grin.

Just as Kabuto was about to break the awkward silence, the door opened, revealing Kakashi. He entered with a smile and a capped syringe in his hand.

"Back," was his simple statement as he moved toward Neji and instructed him to hold out his arm.

"I would say this might hurt, but I'm sure you're used to it by now." Kakashi said as he finished disinfecting the injection site. The moment the needle entered his veins- an oh-so-familiar occurrence for Neji- he wished more than anything that the syringe was filled with heroin instead of penicillin.

The needle was gone as quickly as it had come, and Kakshi discarded of it in the medical waste bin. "That's it," He said as he wrote down the prescription for Neji's antibiotics.

"But you have to be careful. You can't take alcohol or any drugs while you're on these antibiotics. And from the dilation of your eyes, I can tell you're high on heroin right now, so just wait until you detox in about twelve hours to take them."

Neji didn't reply. He'd been of prescription drugs before and he knew all the rules. "Okay," He grabbed the slip of paper from Kakashi's hand. "If that's it, I guess we'll go."

Kakashi offered a hand, which Neji took willingly. "It was nice meeting you,"

"You, too," Neji hurried out into the hallway while Kabuto and Kakashi said their goodbyes inside. Kabuto emerged moments later.

"We have to go pick up your prescription on the second floor," he declared, wrapping an arm around the teen's waist as they proceeded down the hallway to the elevator.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji pushed through the wooded door into the apartment. He looked around, noticing that all the piles of dirty clothes were now piles of clean clothes. Other than that improvement, everything was the same. He would have to do some cleaning tomorrow for the first time in his sober life.

Kabuto walked over to the living room couch and sat down, obviously exhausted. It had taken an hour to fill Neji's prescription, and, by that time, they were both hungry again, but everywhere was closed because it was Sunday. They had to run allover town looking for something to eat, when finally they decided to get takeout. But they couldn't have it delivered to the apartment because of the drugs, so they had to go to the restaurant and get it, and then they had to eat, and then they had to walk back home. To say the least, they were drained.

After closing the door, Neji deposited the bag containing his pills next to the Bunsen burner, and he raided the piles of clothes for something to sleep in. Once he located a black t-shirt and some loose sweat pants, he took off his old clothes, creating a new dirty clothes pile in the process.

Kabuto watched the younger kid change. As Neji slipped the shirt over his head, his abs contracted and shone with a thin later of sweat in the yellowish light. Kabuto suddenly decided that he wasn't so exhausted.

Once he hopped up from the sofa, the trek to Neji was an easy one for Kabuto to make. He placed a hand on the younger boy's clothed stomach, grabbing the loose fabric and pulling it upward.

Neji didn't move, but instead moaned in reaction. He was awarded with a kiss on the neck, so he helped Kabuto remove the shirt. In turn, Kabuto removed his own article of clothing, only to have his chest practically clawed at by Neji the next moment.

Neji licked his lips and moved his hands upward to Kabuto's glasses. He pulled them off and placed them on the table behind him.

"Hey, I can't see without those," Kabuto said in a more sultry tone than intended.

"You don't need to see to do this," Neji said as he placed a hand behind Kabuto's head and pulled him down so that their mouths connected. Their tongues intertwined as the kiss got deeper, more passionate.

After the kiss was broken by Neji, he buried his head in the crook of Kabuto's neck, breathing in his dreamlike smell. Fuck heroin, the scent of Kabuto was absolutely intoxicating.

Neji quickly pulled away as a violent shudder overtook his body. He was nauseated. Without a word, he flew to the bathroom and became violently sick. It happened several times, and Kabuto stood behind him, holding his long brown locks back during the entirety.

As soon as he was done, Neji leaned back and stared at the bile and chunks of his last meal swimming in the porcelain bowl. He reached for the handle and flushed it away.

Kabuto helped him to stand and escorted him to the sink, where he rinsed out his mouth several times with water and mouthwash. After he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his mouth, Neji backed away from the sink and leaned against Kabuto, his forehead against the other's chest.

"Fucking detox," he mumbled into Kabuto. He'd gone through the experience of heroin detoxification before, and he knew it wouldn't be an extremely pleasant process.

He sunk to the dirty tiles of the bathroom floor. Kabuto sighed and say down against the white, wooden door. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Neji.

"Hey, kid. No one ever said this was going to be easy. You'll be fine," he offered, hoping for a response.

"I've done this before, Kabuto. I know how my body reacts to detox. I just fucking hate it," Neji cursed. It was going to be a long few sleepless hours.

Kabuto sighed and released Neji. "Do you need anything?"

"Not now, but after, I'm gonna need fucking psycho therapy." Neji replied with a bit of laughter.

"Well, it's good to see you've still got a sense of humor," Kabuto offered.

Neji began to stand up. "That goes at about hour five,"

Kabuto helped Neji up, then stood himself and opened the door behind him to enter the living room.

As the microwave dinged, signifying that it was finished, Kabuto opened the door to remove the plate of microwave pizza for Neji.

"Fucking right," Neji said as Kabuto delivered the plate to him. He sat on the couch, deep into his haze of detoxification. As he placed the food on his lap, it brushed against his sensitive erection and he stifled a low moan.

Kabuto laughed at Neji's attempt to restrain himself. He'd been constantly hard for the past hour. Another devastating symptom of heroin detox: a major hard on.

Neji noticed this, and he glared at Kabuto menacingly. Who the fuck was he to make fun of him? "Fuck you," He muttered and bit into a corner of the pizza.

"Well," Kabuto laughed. "You're certainly in the position to," His comment was followed by another burst of laughter.

Neji was not in the mood to play games today. He shot Kabuto one last glare before the pizza went flying directly into his face.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Gah! I'm like **_**evilly**_** slow. I'm soooooo sorry. Like, fuhreeallz. I t took me like fo-eva to write this chapter. I will try to get chapter five up faster, because after next week, I have two weeks off, so I'll have plenty of time to write around all the Christmas and concerts and such. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay, so, I'm leaving for Mississippi tomorrow, so I decided to start chapter five today, even though I won't finish until after I get back on Tuesday, which will be over when you read this

**Author's note: Okay, so, I'm leaving for Mississippi tomorrow, so I decided to start chapter five today, even though I won't finish until after I get back on Tuesday, which will be over when you read this. And there's no internet where I'm going. ( So, until then, I will try to get as much progress as possible. ANYWAY… I'm not even sure how many more chapters this is going to be or how I'm going to progressively unfold all of the ideas I have in my head for our wonderful couple. So, yeah. That's what's going on.**

**PS: My Deidara Kimimaro story is postponed for now, because school always gets harder in the last half of the year. So, if I even have time to write, I'll focus on this. Plus, I don't think anyone would read it anyway…**

**PPS: Happy New Year!**

**Warning: **F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere at any time at all down here in the deep blue sea, M is for mature so kids shouldn't read this. Also, this chapter WILL have some** citrus content**. So, this is not work, school, or parent safe. (Not that it was before)

**Disclaimer:** Um, characters aren't mine, unfortunately. If they were, the hot ones would be sexin' it up all the time. ;) But, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so, y'know; they do all their ninja-y stuff.

**Randomness:** 'The Hoard' by As Cities Burn (Hah, I saw them dec.26)

**New Section! Frequently used word in this chapter: **intense.

Intoxicating- Chapter 5

The dull clank of metal to glass shattered the silence enveloping the still apartment. Neji sat, legs crossed, on the sofa in the living room. His knees shook with the constant shudders of detoxification. He wanted this to be over already.

Kabuto stirred more quickly the concoction of milk, chocolate powder, and caramel sauce that Neji ordered him to make. After the pizza incident, he wasn't risking making Neji mad any more. Following his every stupid order was easier. But, goddamn, the kid had worse cravings than a fucking pregnant woman.

As Neji's drink was being delivered, thunder again boomed outside. The storm had started hours ago; it was a sloshy mix of snow, rain, sleet, hail, and possibly other ungodly things falling from the sky. Not a soul was outside in the dreary mess that had overtaken the streets and driven all civilization into their shelters. Since they already had shelter covered, it was time to focus on other necessities: chocolate milk and TV.

The long-haired teen located the remote control that was companion to the small TV set in the corner of the living room. He and Kabuto never used it much, besides checking the weather in the morning. But that they already knew: shitty.

So, Neji decided to watch some good old afternoon sitcoms. Maybe living in luxury all his life _had_ spoiled him too much.

As he moved Neji's blanket on the couch to accommodate himself, Kabuto sighed, causing a look of half-concern to inhabit Neji's face. He looked over to the older man with a suspicious grin on his features.

The glare of the television surrounded them, and Neji found himself suddenly very…needy. He then remembered another human necessity: sex. He offered a corner of his blanket to Kabuto, who abjectly refused several times. Well, if he wasn't going to take it willingly, Neji would just have to force him to.

The younger man threw the blanket over his head and curled up next to Kabuto. After receiving no accepting embrace, Neji positioned the long arms of the former around himself, snuggling closer to the heat of his body before retrieving the blanket from the opposite end of the couch and draping it over their two bodies.

Kabuto was surprised by the assertiveness of the younger male, so he decided to give in, scooting himself slightly closer and tightening his arms around the thin frame.

Neji noticed this, and, during a particularly funny scene of the sitcom, he turned himself around in Kabuto's arms and buried his head in his chest. He took a deep breath, which, as soon as it was over, made him feel even more in need of the other. The fleeting scent of Kabuto on his nostrils encouraged him to scoot up for a short kiss.

The silver-haired participant smiled. The kiss was a small token, but it was an indication that Neji was becoming closer, becoming _his._ Though Kabuto was never one for the idea of slavery or general human ownership, he knew that his relationship with Neji would now be exclusive. That was a fact that he cherished.

His hand buried deep into the dark locks of the young man next to him, Kabuto pulled up the head they belonged to for yet another kiss. He inhaled deeply. That scent, that all-too-familiar scent that was exclusive to the teen next to him became almost drug-like in their tight embrace.

The thought of Neji, of his long, chocolate hair, of his thin, lithe frame, of those distant white eyes, of the track marks inching themselves up pale arms, of the cocky attitude and snide remarks, of the clothes blanketing his gorgeous form falling to the floor in a haze of passionate caresses and clouded thoughts, it almost drove Kabuto wild.

He reminded himself that patience was key in his current situation, and that he should wait for Neji to be ready. Though, it didn't hurt to fantasize about when he finally would be ready. He sighed once again and untangled himself from the body he had just been entranced by.

"What's wrong? Am I too demanding? You can pick the channel if you want," the younger offered the remote to Kabuto, who pushed it away. That wasn't what he wanted from Neji right now.

"I'm tired. You watch what you want. I'm going to fucking sleep," Kabuto feigned a yawn as he removed himself from the spot next to his friend. Damn it, he was tired of waiting. Fucking teenagers and their raging hormones.

Neji watched Kabuto disappear into their room. He sighed, staring as the cushion once again puffed up in the absence of weight. He wished Kabuto wouldn't be so evasive of him. This game of cat and mouse was getting tiring, especially to a horny teenager with nothing better to do.

And, anyway, how the hell did Kabuto go so long without sex? That man was _insane_ for walking away like that, especially when Neji was _finally_ willing to give himself away. Kabuto was insane. Fucking insane.

Neji's mind again drifted off the basic necessities of life and how he was just deprived of- in his mind- the most important one. Well, he couldn't have that. His necessities were _essential_. And, as a person who grew up in a luxurious environment, it was just unacceptable to be deprived of such important things. Well, if Mohammad won't come to the mountain…

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto's eyes drifted up to the cracked, moldy ceiling. He sighed and lit a cigarette. One more second of that and he would have gotten an…

"What the fuck was that?!" Neji stormed into the room, eyes wide and angry.

Kabuto's cigarette fell from his mouth and fell onto the carpet beneath him. Neji noticed this through his rage. Enough time passed in their staring back and forth for the fallen cigarette to cause a burn mark before Kabuto put it out with his shoe.

He again looked into Neji's eyes. 'What the fuck was that?' What kind of question was that? Sure, Kabuto had been thinking the same thing, but, still. Though, Neji _did_ have a point. _Kabuto_ was the one that walked out.

"What to you mean by that?" Kabuto asked, deciding to take the naïve route, though he knew Neji would see right through it.

And he did. The teen marched toward Kabuto, anger still coursing through him.

"You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about, asshole," Neji pushed a hand against Kabuto's chest in an offensive manner. He hoped to get a rise out of him. Or, more accurately, a _rouse_ out of him.

Kabuto, despite the dangerously angry teen in his presence, smirked openly. The damn kid _did_ want what he wanted. Teenagers never conveyed their point very well. Or maybe it was that Kabuto was so desperately hoping it would happen that he was ignorant to the fact that it actually _had_.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you wanted," Kabuto's smirk grew wider the second the lie left his lips.

Neji radiated anger. Kabuto was obviously acting, but, seriously. This was fucking bullshit. But beyond his anger was his arousal, and it was beginning to bubble to the surface. He decided to take his chance now.

In an instant, Neji went from calmly furious to insanely hot. The hand he had on Kabuto's chest balled into a fist, grabbing the older's shirt. Using the fabric balled in his hand, Neji pulled Kabuto down so that their lips met.

Kabuto smiled against Neji's pale mouth, willing himself not to get too excited that it had _finally_ happened. Took that motherfucker long enough, though.

Neji's lips didn't stay finely planted for long. Soon, his mouth was moving about Kabuto's, seeking an entrance for his tongue. When said entrance was located, he seized the opportunity and dove into the hot mouth. And when their tongues finally met, it sent shivers up Neji's spine.

The kiss ended much too quickly. But, though their mouths were no longer intertwined, their limbs had somehow become that way. Neji had somehow managed to configure his body to wrap around Kabuto, yet both feet still remained planted in their original locations.

As a stray hand trailed down Kabuto's clothed stomach, Neji began maneuvering them in a different manner so that he could kiss Kabuto's neck while still maintaining a planted position. The last thing he would do was allow Kabuto to dominate.

While Neji was working out his 'stay on top' strategy, Kabuto had other ideas. As his abs were being examined by the teen's hand, he used his own extremity to navigate the muscles of Neji's back. He hiked up the teen's shirt to allow himself access, which, before he knew it, he was exploiting to the fullest.

As the caresses continued on his own body, the older man quickly devised a plan to shatter Neji's will for dominance. His hand made its way further down the back of long-haired teen before making its way to the boy's stomach. As he sought entrance to the jeans, he was suddenly stopped by a slender hand.

Kabuto sighed. Maybe Neji really hadn't had his sights set on sex. Well, if that was the case, it was a little late. Kabuto looked down at the hand covering his, noticing the bulge in the pants just below. He noticed as Neji turned his head away, blushing slightly. He'd never thought that Neji would be shy about an erection. They'd gone farther than this numerous times before. Maybe he was just nervous.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Kabuto tried to conceal the arousal in his voice with concern.

White eyes locked with grey. "It's nothing, Kabuto. I'm just a bit nervous. You know how stupid I am about this,"

Kabuto smiled and placed a hand in the younger's hair. "There's nothing stupid about protecting your virginity. If you want to slow down, we can,"

Neji's eyes widened at the mention of protection. "No, this is perfect. Just, do you have a condom?"

Kabuto looked at Neji with an amazed face. How had they forgotten the most important thing? "Oh, yeah. I'll be right back,"

Neji gazed at Kabuto's back as it ventured off into the next room. He ran a thin hand through his long locks and focused his eyes on the bulge in his groin. Thinking about it now, he probably had made Kabuto wait much too long for this. It wasn't just sex, it was a piece of him, and, by now, Kabuto deserved far more than that.

As said man walked through the door frame, carrying a small bottle and several condoms, Neji smiled and beckoned him over. Once they were close enough, Neji reached for the hem of Kabuto's shirt, tugging upwards as Kabuto raised his arms, allowing for the article to slip easily off.

Once his shirt was discarded, Kabuto made the decision to work on Neji's state of dress a bit. He started with the first button fastened at Neji's chest, working his way down as he easily unsnapped each of the plastic disks from its corresponding hole in the cloth.

As the shirt slid gracefully down to the floor behind Neji, he focused his attention on Kabuto's groin, where a bulge not unlike his own was beginning to form. His excitement grew as Kabuto's hand entered the waist of his pants, inching as far down as it could before being constricted by the belt around the teen's waist.

The offensive belt was soon discarded, and Kabuto's hands were at work unzipping Neji's jeans. As said hands were attempting to pull down the jeans, Neji's stopped them and pulled Kabuto upward for a kiss. Their tongues mingled and saliva mixed in their mouths before Neji pushed Kabuto away.

"Faster," the younger male ordered between gasps. He was, to be honest, pretty scared, so he figured that if they went faster he wouldn't have time to think about what was wrong with his current situation.

Fervor increased and clothes were discarded as Neji's and Kabuto's limbs entangled and their sweat and saliva mixed. They were so close; skin to skin, lips to lips. Their mission was not yet over, though; they were going to get much closer.

After breaking what must have been their thousandth kiss, Neji looked down at his naked body, realizing how badly he needed them to hurry the fuck up. Laying on the floor kissing wasn't going to get them anywhere.

After realizing Neji's dilemma, Kabuto quickly reached for the lubricant and a condom. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the nervous teen before flipping open the cap to the lubricant. Neji was suddenly more anxious than horny.

Kabuto leaned over Neji again to plant a kiss on his neck as he squeezed the lubricant out onto his fingers. Using his free hand, he caressed Neji's arm before traveling downward. He spread apart the thin, pale legs, caressing an inner thigh on his way to Neji's entrance. Once there his fingers slowly worked their way inside, moving and stretching out the tight cavern.

Neji winced at the slight pain of having Kabuto's fingers inside of him. Kabuto noticed this, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Neji's neck. After seeing no change in Neji, he ran his tongue up the pale column, ending at the teen's jaw.

Once he felt Neji was sufficiently stretched out, he slipped out his fingers and used the slick hand to grab the younger's chin and pull him up for a kiss, at which Neji loosened up slightly. After the too-short kiss was finished, Kabuto grabbed Neji by the hips, flipping him over onto his stomach.

Neji lifted himself onto all fours; his hands dug into the dirty, cheap carpet beneath him. His long hair spilled over his shoulders and onto the floor. The tickle of it on his arms distracted him for a short moment, but the gravity of the situation had finally begun to sink in. Nervousness overtook him, and he restrained himself from taking a glance back at Kabuto.

The silver-headed man could feel the nervous tension coming from the body beneath him. It was also making him nervous. He looked at Neji's back, and how the muscles rose and fell with the teen's heavy breathing. With his teeth, Kabuto tore open a condom and slipped it over himself. His erection was prodding at the tight, puckered entrance to Neji's cavity. He then decided that this wasn't what he wanted. Not like this.

"Neji," he sighed "I can't do this,"

At this, Neji's pale eyes went wide. Kabuto did not just say what he just said. Neji, remaining in his position, put his head down and muttered out, "Why?"

"Well, just not like this, okay?" Kabuto said as he grabbed Neji by the hips and once again flipped him over, this time on his back.

He looked into Neji's eyes. That's what he wanted. He leaned down and spoke softly into the teen's ear. "I can't do it in that position. I have to face you. Otherwise, it just seems so impersonal. I hope you understand,"

Neji sighed in relief. "Good. I'd rather not have to think I'm fucking the floor."

Kabuto released a small chuckle, noticing how relieved Neji and he _both_ seemed. Again, their earlier activities commenced.

The cold outside was forgotten as the warmth of Kabuto's body over his enveloped Neji. The kisses that were being strategically placed along his neck and shoulders comforted him, but it was time to get this show on the road.

"Kabuto," Neji interrupted the older man. "Can we…you know…get going?"

The older man smiled. "Yeah, kid. Let's do it,"

With that, he began to spread apart the long legs of the teen, positioning himself just at the tight hole in the middle. The fluttering of nervousness overtook his stomach, and he leaned down for one more kiss on Neji's lips, one last glance into those gorgeous white orbs.

With one swift thrust, the deed was done. Relief and pleasure swept over Kabuto. Neji threw his head back as Kabuto entered him in a mixture of pain, relief, happiness, and intense pleasure became him.

Kabuto stilled himself and waited for Neji to ready himself. The pain was immense, but he knew it would soon subside. Neji nodded when Kabuto asked if he was ready, but the pain of Kabuto moving inside of him caused him to wince.

Kabuto willed himself not to stop. Hurting Neji was the last thing he wanted to do. But he was reassured the second he found what he was looking for. He located the tight bundle of nerves hidden within Neji, which caused Neji to let out a loud moan and throw his head to the side. The reaction excited Kabuto, and he again slammed into the young teen, causing another, more intense reaction.

As each second passed, and with each forceful thrust from the older man, Neji's pleasure grew. His hair became a tangled mess beneath his thrashing head, and the heat building as Kabuto thrust became more powerful. His erection throbbed between their bodies, begging release with every drip of semen that was released in the absence of stimulation.

The faster each forceful thrust of Kabuto's hips became, the closer each of them became to release. The wet kisses that Kabuto planted on Neji's neck, the beads of sweat dripping down Kabuto's arms that held Neji's hips in place, each thrust into the tight, silky cavern that drove both of them wild, each muffled moan that fell from the teen's swollen lips, it all added and multiplied to create a mixture of heat, energy, pleasure, and addiction.

The more they got, the more they wanted. As Kabuto thrust into him, Neji called out for harder, deeper, faster, commanding his lover to give him more, more, more. He couldn't get enough. The ecstasy that he was experiencing built within him, adding up in his core, ready to explode at any moment.

Fevered wasn't even the word for Kabuto's pace. He claimed Neji with intensity and fervor, as fast and hard as possible. Each movement of his member inside of Neji sent a sensation up his spine unlike any other he had ever felt. It was insane, the rate at which the pleasure he felt grew at each interval of time passed in their passionate sharing of bodies.

The buildup was becoming too much for both of them. Neji, head thrown back and eyes wide, moaned out Kabuto's name for the umpteenth time before warning him, "I'm coming!"

The words were Kabuto's signal to reach for Neji's throbbing member. He stroked it with the same pace at which he thrust, creating a friction that Neji could barely stand. He was so close, so close the delay was almost painful.

In a matter of seconds- though each felt like a decade- Neji orgasmed, his semen spewing onto Kabuto's stomach. Soon after Neji's own climax, with a few last thrusts, Kabuto came inside of his younger lover, just before collapsing on top of him.

Neji, using the last ounce of energy he had, wrapped his arms around Kabuto's sweating body. It was harder to catch his breath with the heavy body on top of him, but it felt so much better this way, with Kabuto still barely inside of him.

But he wouldn't be the first to speak. First to move was acceptable, but speaking just ruined it. Though, Kabuto was an extremely persistent person. Maybe Neji would be forced to speak first. Well, fuck it. He had just lost his virginity to the most amazing person, and it was the most amazing experience. His body still throbbed with the strong beats of his heart as it tried to restore his energy. He could feel a faint soreness in his lower regions, but he ignored it and closed his eyes.

The sound of Neji's heartbeat against his ear was soothing, and the feeling of Neji's arms around him was even more so. His head pounded and his hands still hurt from the air-tight grip he had had on the teen's hips, the hips whose protruding bones pushed against Kabuto's, reminding him how close they were.

Kabuto then remembered the perfect thing to accompany basking in the afterglow of sex: nicotine. He reached out an arm behind Neji's head, trying to locate the box he knew he'd left there earlier. Once it was located, barely in his reach, Kabuto dragged the box across the carpet using the one finger that he had managed to get to it. He pulled a cigarette out of the box, which he placed next to Neji's head, which was turned in the opposite direction looking for a lighter.

Once both pieces of their puzzle were located, Kabuto placed the cigarette in his mouth, and Neji lit it as the older man took a long drag. Neji then pulled the cancer stick from Kabuto's lips and placed it in his, taking his own long drag. The minute the nicotine and menthol hit him, he let out a small moan. No other moment he had ever experienced could compare to this.

Once they had exchanged the cigarette enough times to reduce it to only a filter, Kabuto located an ashtray-funny how those were so easy to find, but the actual _cigarettes_ were not- and pushed it into the bottom, extinguishing the heat.

Though, the heat between Neji and Kabuto had not yet been extinguished.

As soon as the cigarette left his hand, Kabuto grabbed Neji by the back of the neck, entangling his hands in the long, luscious hair. He pulled the younger man up, and their lips connected. Neji was surprised at the sudden burst of energy, but he was up for another round if Kabuto was. Sex was like an addiction. And Neji didn't much care for detox. (Well, maybe a little, since that was the reason he was in his current situation.)

His mouth opened wider to accommodate Kabuto's tongue, which quickly met his in a dance for dominance. Well, it might have helped his quest for dominance if Neji was on top. But that could be fixed easily. Grabbing Kabuto by the hips, Neji rolled them over so that their positions were switched and he was straddling the hips of his older companion.

Shocked, Kabuto tried to speak, only to be silenced by Neji's lips as they crashed into his own. It was brief, but enough to assert Neji's dominance. Kabuto smiled as the younger man's hands roamed his chest. This was a surprising twist, but he was beginning to like it.

The more Neji touched him, the more Kabuto seemed to realize their situation. They were naked, Neji was straddling him, they just had sex, and he had all the familiar symptoms of an oncoming erection.

Yep. They were going to have sex again. As Neji rocked his hips suggestively into Kabuto's, he reached to their side and snatched up the lubricant and a condom, checking to see if it was the right size. It was, of course.

Upon noticing that Kabuto was not quite erect, Neji descended his mouth upon the former's body, and, when he reached the gorgeous, pink cock resting between equally gorgeous legs. He, at first, kissed the head, causing a faint, but significant reaction. Then, he ran his tongue down the entire length, making Kabuto slightly harder and causing a slightly louder reaction from him. Neji then took the entire member into his mouth, sucking greedily at it. Kabuto moaned and fisted Neji's long hair.

Neji sucked on the almost fully-erect member again, stirring a louder moan from Kabuto. He sucked again. A louder moan. Again. Louder. Again. Louder. Once Kabuto was fully erect in his mouth, Neji released him, climbing again up his body and to his mouth, where he immediately plunged his tongue into the other's mouth.

Kabuto's tongue quickly met Neji's, and both tongues clashed in their mouths. Kabuto could taste a bit of himself on Neji's tongue. It turned him on even more than before. He needed Neji inside of him. Now.

He broke the kiss and pushed Neji off of himself. "Neji," he panted. "I need this. Like, right now,"

Without responding, Neji reached for the lubricant and the condom he had possession of only moments ago. Now located, the condom was being slipped onto his erection. He made certain it was securely in place. They didn't want anyone getting pregnant or something like that.

Kabuto watched intently as this happened, focusing on the long, hard cock that would soon be inside of him. The anticipation was almost intolerable. After Neji was finished with the condom, Kabuto offered him the lubricant, which was clenched tightly in his hand.

"Calm down, Kabuto. We'll get to that," Neji calmly said, despite the throbbing erection between his legs that was begging for release.

"No, Neji. I need you inside of me," He leaned closer to the younger man's ear "NOW."

Neji smirked. It was absolutely amazing to have this much control over someone. But, he didn't want Kabuto to suffer, so he took the small bottle and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Once he had applied a sufficient amount, he ordered Kabuto to "lay down and spread 'em."

Though Kabuto didn't think it was that comical, he still followed Neji's directions. Neji was not into procrastination. Accordingly, he swiftly plunged two slick fingers into Kabuto, who responded with a loud moan. Neji scissored the fingers inside of Kabuto before adding a third, stretching him out further.

Having Neji's fingers inside of him was painful, but his desire to have Neji's cock inside of him overpowered the pain. Kabuto was ready for it. He commanded Neji to pull out his fingers and _fuck_ him already, to which Neji dug his fingers deeper into Kabuto's sleek entrance. Damnit, that kid was so fucking defiant, and at the worst possible times. The second Kabuto began to moan at the feeling of the fingers inside of him, they were quickly taken out.

Kabuto was relieved, but suddenly confusion became his main emotion as Neji leaned back, arms behind him holding him up, with his legs slightly bent. Neji noticed the confusion on Kabuto's face and sighed.

"Come on, would you?" Neji knew Kabuto didn't exactly understand, but he pretended to act annoyed anyway.

"Um, what exactly am I supposed to be coming on?" Kabuto asked, still with no clue why Neji was sitting like that.

Neji rolled his eyes and explained. "I take it you've never had sex in this position before. Look, I'm like this," he removed a hand planted on the floor and motioned to himself. "And you are going to straddle me. Get it?"

A bell of recognition finally sunk in to Kabuto. He mentally cursed himself for not knowing something so obvious. Embarrassment aside, he crawled over to Neji and swung one leg over the teen's pale hips, straddling him. His entrance was mere centimeters away from Neji's erection.

Despite his best efforts, Kabuto couldn't conceal a loud gasp when Neji thrust himself upward and into the older man's tight, slick cavern. It was a much tighter fit than before, mostly because Neji had forgotten to lubricate himself.

The moment he was inside Kabuto, Neji moaned. It was sweet, hot ecstasy sweeping over him that made him loose all restraint. He cried out with his second thrust as he slammed deep into that luxurious hole. It was utter bliss. He could barely tolerate the sheer pleasure that swathed him as he pounded into that sweet, silky bliss.

Almost immediately, Neji located the spot within him that drove Kabuto wild. His hands were behind him, grasping Neji's legs for dear life, it seemed. He pleasure that drowned him with each thrust of the younger man's hips was suffocating. He cried out and moaned and shouted demands at Neji that were quickly discarded by the defiant teen.

It seemed with each thrust Neji found himself deeper inside of Kabuto, and with each thrust he lost more of his conscience awareness. There was more speed, more fervor, and more yearning than last time. The pleasure multiplied a thousand times faster and they became close to release far sooner than before.

Neji's neck was craning backwards as his long, chocolate hair fell onto the carpet behind him. His legs and hips were tired, and the soreness from their last sexual encounter had increased with his current position. But none of that mattered. Anything and everything became a moot point compared to the sheer pleasure he felt as he thrust deep into the silky warmth of Kabuto.

The tightness enveloping his erection made it hard for him to last long, and, with only a few more thrusts, he came into that hot, tight, slick cavern. Only a moment before, Kabuto spilled himself onto his and Neji's torsos, and a small drop managed to land on Neji's chin.

Neji's legs gave in, and the last waves of orgasm drained him of any remaining energy. Kabuto was the same. He crawled to Neji, laying down beside him before using his last ounce of energy to lick the semen from his lover's chin before collapsing with his head on the younger man's chest, which heaved up and down violently in attempt for Neji's lungs to reach capacity.

The teen barely had time to peel off the condom and discard it before another menthol cigarette was thrust into his mouth and lit. He inhaled the smoke, still trying to catch his breath, and blew several smoke rings into the air above them before he placed the cigarette in Kabuto's lips. Again, they exchanged drags until the cigarette was nearly gone.

As the mixture of snow, sleet, hail, and rain poured from the sky outside, creating a place forbidden to any warm-blooded creature, Neji and Kabuto shared cigarette after cigarette, still trying each to gain enough energy to get up and shower. Neji wiped a small drop of semen from Kabuto's glasses as Kabuto swirled his finger in the semen on Neji's stomach. Neji muttered the first words since their orgasm, despite all his better judgment's objections not to.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Omgwow. It's done. The first lemon. Wow. Well, technically, it was like a double lemon. Was that a mistake? Was it hot enough, between all my stupid jokes and boring descriptions? My beta forced me to do it, and I sort of like the way it turned out, because I hate all that cliché shit where they fall asleep cuddling after sex and the next chapter is the wonderful morning after. Fuck that. I'm not that type of writer. Speaking of which…I just realized how much my writing has changed since the first chapter. Given, the intervals in between are months. But I still feel there's something inconsistent about it. But I'm too lazy to re-write a story that I'm not publishing or anything. No offense to my readers. Just, this isn't really gonna benefit me in any way except improving my skill.**

**PS: Hanai-kun, you're my hero. **

**Beta's note: Oh, shutthehellup! It's not like you could come up with anything better. And aren't you glad from all of my encouragement? Well, I mean it's not like I could ignore you after like, what, 18 phone calls?**

**God, bitch, even though I read this 15 minutes fast, it seemed like an hour! Well, thanks for the double lemon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Well, hi

**Author's note: Well, hi. I know I'm like evilly slow about updating, but I had Mardi Gras and then my birthday and I had this big Geometry project, and then a computer project, so… Essentially, I'm a bad author. That would be the problem. But, beyond that, I've had maaaaajoor writer's block. I've been watching Grey's Anatomy and Sex and the City and anime, but I just can't think of anything good. So, this chapter will be a little bit of fun for y'all. Of course, the angst and suspense will still be there, but I need a break from writing cheesy things, so I'm gonna write something that makes me laugh. Enjoy.**

**Warning: **William Shatner says that you should click the 'back' button on your browser if you don't like the manschexorz or druggies. ) And that's how we negotiate at Priceline.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owner/creator of Naruto. Casey not Masashi Kishimoto. Therefore, Casey non-owner/creator of Naruto.

**Randomness: **'Comin' Home' by City and Colour & 'The Robot vs. Heroin Battle of Vietnam' by Dance Gavin Dance

**Word frequently used in this chapter: **Uhm… fuck? Durrrr.

**Dedicated to Yakushi Kabuto, for his birthday, February 29.**

LET'S DO DIS TING, BRODAHS AND SISTAHS.

Intoxicating- Chapter 6

"Get the fuck up, you lazy fuck!" Kabuto kicked the still form on the floor beneath him, angered at Neji's slow response. He'd been sleeping for like forever. And Kabuto had things for them to do today. Not next fucking week. Lazy fucking teenagers.

Equally angry, Neji rolled over, clinging tighter to the blanket draped over him.

"You're an asshole. You know that?" was the muffled response from beneath the covers.

Kabuto had had it. He finally just reached down and pulled the blanket off of Neji, despite all the teen's protests. He laughed when Neji's naked form finally sat up on the floor, seething with rage.

"You know what Kabuto? FUCK YOU." He said just before getting up and sauntering over to his pile of clothes, hunting for something clean to wear.

Kabuto laughed, choosing to leave his sarcastic comments in his head. Instead, he settled for the ever elusive "Hurry the fuck up,"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Once the heavy metal door swung open, Neji immediately felt a cold gust of wind, and he drew his coat closer to his thin body. He desperately wished Kabuto hadn't woken him up. It was cold and groggy and gross, and his ass hurt like a motherfucker from the previous night. Kabuto's probably did, too. Then again, that cold son of a bitch probably didn't even feel pain.

"Hey, Kabuto," Neji looked up at the taller man.

"What?" was the stoic response.

"Does your ass hurt? Because I can barely fucking walk," Neji knew that Kabuto was pissed off at him and he probably shouldn't have asked that question, but he was too tired and numb to have any sense of reason.

Kabuto glared down at Neji the second the words were spoken. After he thought he'd sufficiently scared the shitt out of Neji with the look, he smiled and looked away. "If yours hurts, how the hell do you think I feel?"

Neji laughed, taking Kabuto's arm in his. After a few moments of peaceful quietness, he interrupted the still air with another question. "Hey, where are we going?"

Kabuto looked back into his white eyes. "An experimental adventure. Got your credit card on you?"

"Um, yeah," Neji tapped his back pocket, where his wallet bulged out of his tight jeans.

"Good, we're going across town to see if we can get it de-activated and get you a new one in my brother's name. But first, we're going to get a car," Kabuto said as another biting gust of wind swept past them. He shivered before Neji began questioning him.

"Where the hell are we going to get a car if we don't have any money?" Neji asked.

"Goddamn, kid. Can't you just let me be all cool and mysterious for once? You always have to ruin it with your fucking questions," Kabuto erupted, not intending to sound so angry.

Neji looked down at his boots, fumbling with a string on his jacket before offering a low "I'm sorry,"

"If you must know, we don't need any money. You already own the car," Kabuto smirked, waiting for the teen's reaction.

Neji's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean the Porsche? You can't mean the Porsche, Kabuto. That car is at Hiashi's house,"

"I'm aware of that. I've done my research. Your whole family is in Paris this weekend. We'll be fine," Kabuto tried to reassure the teen.

"There's a fucking security system, Kabuto. We'll get caught, and then raped and murdered!" Neji was not about to get caught. He couldn't have this. They weren't breaking into that house. Not if he could help it.

"I'm aware of that, Neji. But you have the security code," Kabuto dutifully defended his strategy.

"They change the code every month, Kabuto. We're not getting in,"

"But not the garage code. We don't need to get into your house, just the garage. We'll be fine. No one will rape you," Kabuto offered as they turned a corner. He then offered an "Except maybe _me_," under his breath.

"What about my license plate? The cops will find out." Neji asked as the strong breeze once again swept past him and Kabuto.

Kabuto chuckled. "Neji, we're in a fucking gang. I have someone ready to paint to car and change the license plate. So, rest easy, dearest," Kabuto laughed again at the pet name.

"Fine, whatever. But _you're_ the one in the gang, not me. And if you ever call me 'dearest' again, I'll fucking shoot you," Neji said indignantly.

"Okay, _Love_," Kabuto said, only making the fiery teen even angrier. Still, Neji didn't reply. He knew how Kabuto just loved to push his buttons.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji lit a cigarette and tapped his boot against the sidewalk outside of the garage as Kabuto talked to the man inside.

"Got any specific colors in mind, Neji?" Kabuto shouted out to the teen, who was impatiently waiting for them to be done.

Neji smiled sarcastically, looking inside at Kabuto. "Well, I think turquoise is just perfect!" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Kabuto just smiled back before Neji looked away and sucked smoke from the filter of his cigarette.

As soon as Kabuto joined Neji on the sidewalk, the garage door began closing as the man inside began counting the wad of cash in his hand, offering a farewell to Kabuto.

As the two walked down the sidewalk, Neji sighed and said, "Finally. Now we can go home and I can take a fucking nap,"

The words left the teen's mouth with a puff of smoke, and Kabuto realized his craving for a cigarette. He reached into Neji's jacket pocket and located the small box, at which an appalled look crossed the other's face.

"Who's cigarettes do you think you're taking there, mister?" Neji asked as Kabuto lit up.

Changing the subject, Kabuto said, "We're going to the store,"

Neji sighed, exhaling another puff of smoke into the offensive wind. "But we already have groceries. I want to go to bed," he whined.

"We're not going shopping for groceries," Kabuto said, ending all further conversation with a puff of smoke.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Neji said, looking around the 'store' that Kabuto had taken him to. There were bikinis and speedos and all sorts of swimsuits, as well as the basic swimming essentials like towels and tote bags and flip flops.

"Nope, we're going swimming, and we need something to do it in, because you just can't be naked in public anymore these days," Kabuto shook his head and held up Neji's, correction, _Masato's_ new credit card, the shiny plastic glinting in the fluorescent light.

Neji was in shock. How the hell were they going to go swimming? It was thirty fucking degrees outside. He turned to Kabuto. "Sorry to say, but you're a couple months off. I think it's a wee bit cold to go swimming,"

"It's an indoor pool, stupid. It's at a hotel that is undergoing some renovations. I know the kid who's dad owns the place. He buys from me. You know, that red-headed kid who always comes over at like two in the morning?" Kabuto said.

"Um, yeah, Gaara, right?" Neji asked.

"That's the one. Well, while the hotel is under renovation, no guests are staying there, but Gaara said that we could go over there some time and swim. Escape from the cold." Kabuto stated.

Neji was still a bit skeptical about the idea. "But—"

He was cut off by Kabuto. "And you can smoke there," He smiled as soon as he noticed Neji's eyes light up.

Neji began fingering the rack of swimsuits with Kabuto, picking out a glittery pink speedo and holding it up to Kabuto. "I think this one is sooo you," he said.

Kabuto, in a frighteningly authentic-sounding girly accent, said, "Oh my god, like for real. We should sooo get it Neji. It's like Malibu Barbie fab!"

Neji erupted in a fit of laughter, leaning against the metal clothes rack as he tried to catch his breath. "I think you did that a little too well, Kabuto,"

Still using the fake accent, Kabuto replied, "Girl, you know how I do,"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

SPLASH!

Kabuto sighed and sat back in the hot tub as Neji dove into the deep end of the large pool. The teen was a blurry mixture of creamy white skin and purple- Kabuto had forced him to get a purple zebra-striped speedo as revenge for having to get the glittery pink one- as his body gracefully dove into the water.

He placed his book on the soft cotton surface created by the towel on the cold stone behind his head. Just as Neji's wet head emerged from the water, Kabuto grasped the metal handle and pulled himself from the hot tub.

After pulling himself onto the pool's edge, Neji noticed the disruption of their silence in the form of wet footsteps. He turned around curiously, wondering who dared to disturb him and Kabuto in their time of peaceful aloneness.

The redhead's first reaction to the pink and purple speedos was to burst out in a fit of laughter, but that would have diminished his stoic demeanor. So he settled for an incredulous look, figuring it would convey his annoyance just as effectively.

Neji, at the sight of the redhead, quickly snatched up a towel and wrapped it around himself, noticing as Kabuto mirrored his actions.

"Gaara," Kabuto was the first to awkwardly utter a greeting to the callous teenager.

A grunt was the only response Kabuto received, but he decided not to abandon all hope for conversation. "Thanks for letting us come. We needed a break from that fucking cold,"

"Hn," Well, audible sound had come from Gaara's mouth; that was a start.

Neji moved forward, assuming a position next to Kabuto. "Yeah, thanks. I don't think we've met; I'm Neji,"

Gaara looked perplexedly at the hand the older teen held forward. He almost felt a tinge to be decent and shake it, but he decided that 'decency' was not a word that should be in his vocabulary. The hand eventually assumed its place back at the wet teen's side after being shunted by Gaara.

A water droplet glided down from Neji's hairline onto his forehead, and then down to his nose, which crinkled at the sudden sensation. His wet arms wrapped around Kabuto's equally wet shoulders, and he offered Gaara a friendly smile, though he was aware by his impression of the kid that he wouldn't get so much as an acknowledgement in return. But, after all, Gaara _was_ the reason he and Kabuto weren't somewhere dying of hypothermia.

With a nod, the redhead turned and left the chlorine-smelling room, not having uttered a word during his entire visit.

Neji sighed, letting the towel fall from his waist. "Frigid motherfucker, ain't he? Someone needs to fuck the stick out of his ass,"

"Yeah, I agree, but can anyone with the word 'love' scarred on his forehead really be normal enough to even comprehend human emotion?"

"Yeah, I noticed the scar. What's the deal with that? The kid some kind of self-mutilating masochist or something?" Neji replied.

"He had a fucked up childhood. And, if that's not bad enough, he's been on drugs since he was like nine. Obviously; that's the only way I get to know people,"

Neji chuckled. "That's sad, even for you, Kabuto. And this is coming from someone with social skills equivalent to that of a brick wall,"

Kabuto slid in to the cold water of the pool, shivering at the sensation. "Well, I wouldn't quite say your social skills are as bad as a brick wall. Maybe a refrigerator. I've had some pretty engaging conversations with the refrigerator,"

Neji laughed. "That's because you were on acid. You could have sex with a light bulb on acid," were his last words before his feet parted with the diving board.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

A loud, shrill scream echoed through the empty street.

"Fucking asshole!" Kabuto exclaimed as Neji climbed off of his back after the sudden attack.

Neji laughed and said, in a deliberately low, sultry voice, "You've been raped."

Kabuto, still recovering from the sudden shock of being pummeled by a teenager, slapped Neji on the arm and laughed, embarrassed at being so scareable.

Only two blocks later, they found themselves in front of the car garage from earlier, clad still in their speedos and low-riding jeans. Each had his shirt and a wet towel under one arm.

Sitting on the curb and lighting a cigarette, Neji watched Kabuto (or Kabuto's ass, rather) as he knocked on a metal door that seemed to be dwarfed next to the larger garage door. It opened suddenly, and Kabuto followed the man from before into the warehouse after looking back at Neji.

Several drawn-out moments later, the large garage door raised, and the now dark blue Porsche pulled out of it sped to the curb Neji sat on, where the front tire stopped mere centimeters away from Neji's foot.

"What, are you trying to kill me?" Neji said as he sat up, motioning for Kabuto to unlock the passenger's door.

"Maybe," Kabuto said, slamming on the accelerator just as Neji's door slammed shut. "But life is always more fun with a bit of excitement,"

Neji shrugged. "Sometimes I fear your definition of excitement may just be a murderous rampage,"

"Oh, shut up and enjoy the ride, will ya?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The smell of cooking bacon filled the air as Kabuto sat up from his sleeping position on the couch, grabbing a blanket and draping it around himself before getting up to investigate. As he entered the kitchen, the sizzle of the frying pan Neji was cooking in became the only silent noise in the apartment.

As said teen flipped a piece of bacon on the skillet, Kabuto snuck around Neji's back to plant a kiss on his fine, pale neck. Startled, Neji gasped and sent a hand up to grasp Kabuto's head. The older's arm suddenly around him, he turned around to receive a kiss.

"You ruined it, Kabuto. I was supposed to bring you breakfast in bed," Neji whined disappointedly.

Kabuto planted another kiss on the younger man's lips. "Breakfast anywhere is fine, as long as it's made by you,"

Neji smiled at the affectionate comment, wrapping his arms around Kabuto's neck. "Happy Birthday, baby,"

Kabuto chuckled. "Did you seriously just call me 'baby'?"

"Eh, I was trying it out. You like honey better? Darling? Love?"

Kabuto laughed again at the names. "Um, Kabuto or baby is fine,"

"Okay," Neji responded as he turned back around in Kabuto's grasp, just in time to retrieve the crisp bacon from the skillet.

Kabuto laced his arms tighter around the teen's pale waist, attempting to plant kisses on his neck, which were all thwarted as their breakfast was hastily prepared.

Neji energetically offered Kabuto a fork before noticing their lack of a table. "Why don't we have any useful furniture in this goddamn place?"

Kabuto laughed. "Yeah, you'd think I had the decency to get myself a table,"

"Shit, this whole fucking place is a wreck," Neji laughed.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about that right now," Kabuto said as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "What do you have in store for us today?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto looked up at the fish scurrying above his and Neji's heads, astonished at all the different kinds lived in the tank. He looked back to Neji at his side, who was doing the same. "I didn't seriously think we'd be going to the aquarium; I was just saying that as a joke."

Neji looked at Kabuto. "I know you were. But I told you: you say it, we'll do it. It's your day, anything you want is yours,"

Kabuto brushed his hand on Neji's cheek, leaning down for a kiss. The waves of light from the water overhead shone on them as their kiss intensified. Kabuto slid his tongue into Neji's mouth as Neji backed up against the glass of the tank behind him. The fish swam by, witnessing as Kabuto reached around to grope Neji, who squealed at the sudden touch and pulled away from the kiss.

Catching their breath, Kabuto and Neji looked up to see a small girl staring at them. "Fuck," Neji cursed under his breath.

"Can we help you, Sweety?" he said to the girl.

She just walked away shaking her head, saying something about youth these days.

Neji laughed. "She must know Lee,"

As they ventured through the rest of the aquarium, Kabuto and Neji found themselves in several compromising positions, one involving hermit crabs and lots of paper towels, and another involving jellyfish and possibly rabid children.

As they neared the aquarium's main exhibit, the shark tank, Kabuto stopped, frozen like a dear in the head lights. Neji tried to ask him what was wrong, but Kabuto just stood there, staring at two men in front of the tank.

One had long, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, except for his bangs, which hung in his face, obstructing one eye. The other had short, spiky hair, and was slightly taller and bulkier than the other. He stood looking bored as the other's hands and face were pressed closely to the tank. Neji could barely make out what they were saying.

"Whoa, look, Kisame! Aren't they fascinating?" the blonde said. Neji recognized the name from somewhere, but he couldn't register where, so he continued his eavesdropping.

"Sure, whatever," was the annoyed-sounding response from the taller one.

"But _Kisame_, come on. Look! They're so cool," The higher voice rang through the room. The taller man drew closer to the tank.

"I hear sharks have two penises. Is that true Kisame? Can I see?" the blonde said. Neji found the question strange, so he lost interest in their conversation and again tried to get Kabuto to respond.

"Kabuto, w—" he was cut off by a hiss from Kabuto, who's eyes were still fixed dead ahead. Neji looked back at the two men. They were now looking directly at him and Kabuto.

"We have to go," was all Kabuto said before he snatched Neji by the arm and ran to the nearest exit.

Kisame stared in the direction that they had left. Deidara looked over the man's shoulder, still trying to figure out who it had been. "Who was tha—"

"_Kabuto_," was the sharp hiss that cut off the blonde's thought.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The wind whipped through the convertible as Kabuto's foot was against the pedal, going at maximum speed through the streets of Konoha.

"What the hell was that?" Neji asked.

Kabuto didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence, Neji became annoyed. "Kabuto, tell what the hell was going on back there!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "You didn't see what they were wearing?"

"No, why w—" Neji searched his memory, gasping as he remembered what the men were wearing: black cloaks with red clouds printed on them.

"Yeah, they're in the Akatsuki. Deidara and Kisame. I was closely involved with them when I was in it. They recognized me. As far as they're concerned, I'm supposed to be dead. This isn't good," Kabuto said.

"Well, even if they relay the information back to Sasori, he won't know where to find you, so you'll be safe," Neji reassured Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed as they pulled up to a stoplight. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji burst into laughter as he and Kabuto were lowered from the bungee platform. "That was the scariest and funniest moment of my life. You should have seen your face,"

Kabuto was laughing as well. "You should have seen yours. Talk about priceless," He mocked the face Neji had made when they jumped from the platform, only to be punched in the arm by Neji. Two attendants were helping them take off their harnesses. Kabuto's mind wandered to their earlier encounter with the Akatsuki. A ping of worry passed through him just before Neji pulled him in for a kiss.

After bungee jumping, Neji and Kabuto strolled down Konoha's streets, trying to locate something else amusing to do. So far, they had snuck into the fanciest restaurant in town, which they were promptly thrown out of, made a ruckus in the city museum, scared a woman and her dog mad in the park, feuded endlessly in laser tag, broken the Konoha Park record for the number of times riding the roller coaster in a row, unexpectedly participated in a beauty contest (Kabuto got third runner up, Neji got first), and drunken an entire sixty pack of diet cola.

The sun was beginning to set, so Neji decided that they should watch it from the roof of the tallest building in the city: city hall. Though getting through security was a bitch, once they were in the building, they rode the elevator up to the top floor, where mayor Tsunade resided, and promptly climbed the flight of stairs to the roof.

For nearly an hour they sat and admired the everchanging sky, with its colors vibrant against the horizon. They mixed and melded into a scenery so beautiful that no words could describe it. Respectfully, they sat in silence, Neji's head against Kabuto's shoulder, admiring the sky until it shone with the glittering of stars.

"Thank you," were Kabuto's final words to Neji before they left the roof and headed to the car on their way home.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Once inside the door to their grimy apartment, Neji lifted his sweater and shirt over his head before working on the belt around his waist. Kabuto tiredly flopped onto the couch as Neji continued to strip. Once entirely naked, he grabbed a towel and headed into their small bathroom for a shower.

Kabuto listened as the water turned on, the calm noise of it pounding against the shower walls soothing him into a half sleeping state. Willing himself not to go to sleep, he stood up and followed Neji's suit, starting to remove garments from his body.

Once fully stripped of his clothing, he assumed his former position on the couch, noting the difference in the feeling now that the cloth was against his naked flesh. He reveled in the feeling, suddenly craving Neji's touch.

Getting up, he walked over to the shower door from where the noise of the water came, cracking it open and slyly slipping inside. Once inside, he looked at the shower door. He could see Neji's thin silhouette against the foggy, glazed glass. He walked toward the shower door, holding a hand against it for a long moment before pulling it open and slipping inside.

The sudden presence surprised Neji, and he frightenedly turned around to find, in relief, Kabuto standing naked behind him. He looked down at Kabuto's body, then up into his eyes. He turned completely around, wrapping his wet arms around Kabuto's dry flesh, and pulling himself up for a passionate kiss.

Kabuto leaned into the kiss, pushing Neji back against the opposite wall just as the teen's tongue entered his mouth. As they broke apart, they heaved for breath, and Neji looked into Kabuto's eyes in a questioning manner. They needn't say anything; their eyes said it all. Kabuto nodded and grabbed Neji by the hips.

Neji bit his bottom lip, shying away as Kabuto attempted to kiss him again. As the hot water pounded against them, Neji slipped a pale leg around Kabuto's hip, only leaning in for a kiss afterwards. During the kiss, Kabuto gripped the leg that Neji had around his hip, using his free hand to hoist the other leg up, so that both of Neji's legs were around him, hooked at the ankles at the small of his back.

Kabuto leaned Neji against a wall, seeking help to support the younger man. He kissed Neji on the neck before, without warning or any sort of preparation, he thrust deep into the teen.

Neji's head hurled back, his wet hair plastering to the marble behind him. Pain shot up his spine, screaming sharply in every nerve. His teeth clenched and he bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood, which was quickly washed away by the steady stream of water.

Kabuto stood, still as a doornail, waiting for Neji's body to adjust to the feeling. Neji's eyes were clenched shut, and Kabuto stared at the teen's pained expression, wishing he hadn't been so rash as to not even attempt to prepare him. As Neji's eyes opened, though, he was reassured as white stared greedily into his grey, seeking more.

With a nod form Neji as confirmation, Kabuto thrust once again, deep into the tight orifice, tight, silky pleasure engulfing his member. The heat of the water reddened his back as he thrust into the teen, who was finally beginning to give a positive response.

Neji moaned as the pain began to subside. He could feel the blood that poured from inside of him, but the growing pleasure soon allowed him to ignore it. With another thrust, Kabuto's name vibrated from his throat as his head leaned back against marble.

The blood made it easier for Kabuto to get deeper inside so that he could find the spot within Neji that he knew would make the teen scream. Within seconds, he had it located and angled himself to thrust into in just perfectly. As he did, Neji moaned again, louder.

The heat and pleasure was beginning to fabricate within him, and Neji knew that neither of them would last much longer. With a command of "harder," Kabuto thrust directly into his tight, sensitive bundle of nerves. The water cascading over his naked body amplified the experience, and Kabuto found himself thrusting harder, deeper, faster.

Kabuto knew that he couldn't move his hands without dropping Neji, so he pushed his body flush against Neji's, so that the teen's erection could be stimulated between their bodies. With another hip movement, he found himself closer.

Neji screamed out a hoarse moan and pulled Kabuto's head into his chest, his hands clenched tightly in the older man's hair. A thrust into his prostate shuddered through him, and he orgasmed onto his and Kabuto's stomach just before Kabuto spilled himself inside of the teen.

They collapsed onto the shower floor, gasping away the waves of pleasure form their orgasm. Once Kabuto had the strength to open his eyes, he looked at Neji. He was the image of perfection: gasping and panting, semen quickly being washed from his stomach, legs bent, shaking, white eyes barely open. He suddenly wished that birthdays came more than once a year.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Um, yeah. That kind of went in forty different directions, none of which I intended it to. But I still built up a smidgen of plot, so it's sorta okay. Please review.**

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Beta's Note: Oh god, and now we're going to add in the penis-obsessed boy...Nice birthday celebration, by the way. **

**Ah, I was considering cosplaying as John Brown (Ghost Hunt) for the convention, but apparently my parents are against the idea of me cutting my hair and dressing up as a priest. Though I do get to dress up as Deidara. And I can't figure out my strange 'thing' with going as a guy.**

**Happy birthday Kabu-chan!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Wellnow

**Author's note: Wellnow. I know what you're saying. "Is she seriously going to keep writing this madness?" Well, here's your answer: DAMN FUCKING RIGHT, BITCHES. Soyeah, I'm sorry I take so long between updates, but we just had state testing, and I can't exactly write this story in computer class, now can I? But, as far as the story goes, be prepared for some maaajor plot twists in the future. Like, I'm fuh serrrrius. You can't predict none o' this shit. This chapter has been inspired by my recent start of the Naruto Shippuuden series (new characters, omg!), ricola cough drops, and stupid fights with friends.**

**Warning: **As Mr. T would say, "I pity the fool who continues to read this if they don't like yaoification/drugs/casey's sadism."

**Disclaimer**: So, it's true. Masashi Kishimoto beat me to the chase and invented Naruto first, so I have no right to it. This is merely a work of crazy, overly-yaoi'ed fandom, and I make no profit from it.

**Randomness: **"Dogs Can Grow Beards Allover" by The Devil Wears Prada (saw them March 6! Booyah!)

**WFUITC: **Erm…presence?

OHSNAPOHDANGOHSNAPOHDANG! "Do they seriously still let this girl have access to a keyboard? Jesus, this is not going to turn out well at all…"

So, without further ado…

Intoxicating- Chapter 7

"Ow!" Neji hissed as Kabuto poured peroxide over the bleeding, skinless section of his knee.

"Hey, I'm not the one who tripped over the fucking curb and fell on my ass, so shut the fuck up unless you want this to get infected," Kabuto replied frustratedly. He was getting annoyed at all Neji's squirming over just a stupid scrape.

"Kabuto," Neji started in a mock serious tone. "I am hurt and astonished that you would say such a thing when you know that you are truly paining me. I hope you know that today you have not only physically, but mentally harmed me as well."

Kabuto laughed. "You're so fucking stupid, you know that?"

Neji, using his normal voice again, replied, "Hey, a kid's gotta get a little acting in somewhere,"

"I sure hope you don't aspire to become an actor in the future, then," Kabuto said as he rolled his eyes.

Neji fisted Kabuto's hair, making their eyes peer into each other. "What are you tryin' to say?" He said in a defensive tone. "I can't act?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Kabuto replied, just as Neji used his grip on Kabuto's head to pull their lips together.

After breaking the brief kiss, Kabuto secured a bandage on Neji's knee with a bruising slap, making Neji scream at the pain.

"You motherfucking—" Neji started as he got up to chase Kabuto around the apartment, in hopes of catching him and skinning him alive. "I'm gonna kill you,"

Kabuto stopped with his back against a wall as Neji drew closer, rage seething in his white eyes. When the younger man was within arm's distance, Kabuto reached out to grab him by the shoulders, restraining and pulling him in for a kiss at the same time.

Neji didn't lean in to the kiss, juvenile anger not allowing him to admit defeat. But when Kabuto repositioned his arms around the teen's waist and slipped his tongue out to attempt access at his mouth, Neji gave in. He opened his mouth for Kabuto's tongue to trail in, only to attack it with his own. A battle waged within their mouths, which was broken off as soon as Neji lost his breath. As the teen was gasping for air, Kabuto trailed kisses down his neck, stopping only at the collar of the obstructive shirt that sat at the border between Neji's neck and shoulders.

"Hey, Mister," Neji started, laughing as Kabuto's tongue tickled his neck. "We can't have sex right now; we've got clothes to wash."

Kabuto sighed. "You're right. Seeing you in pink has alerted me to that fact. Why the hell do you own a shirt of that color, anyway? And why the hell have you not burned it?"

"Ah, that's what you get when you send Hinata shopping. And it isn't _that_ bad. It's comfy…" Neji defended. The truth was, the shirt was hideous, but he loved his cousin enough to wear it. And clean clothes were becoming a scarcity in their apartment.

"Neji, it's a fucking polo," Kabuto declared.

"Point taken," Neji promptly removed the shirt and his now-bloody shorts, sauntering to their pile of clothes. Once locating one of Kabuto's old black t-shirts and a pair of faded, torn jeans, he dressed.

Kabuto, now sitting on the couch, tapping his shoes in frustration, got up as Neji entered the living room with two basketfuls of dirty clothes. "About time, Princess. What were you doing in there, having a tea party?"

"I fucking hate you," Neji said as he shoved the baskets into Kabuto's arms and grabbed the keys, sarcastically shouting "Hurry the fuck up, _Baby_," as he walked briskly down the hallway.

Once Kabuto finally reached the elevator, the heavy metal door slid open, revealing Orochimaru. Neji's eyes widened in shock. He'd never actually seen the man in person, and he was hoping now that he hadn't. He had frighteningly pale skin, long, straight black hair, narrow, menacing eyes, and the presence of something very evil.

Kabuto promptly put down the baskets of clothes and bowed at the man, offering, "Good morning, Orochimaru-sama,"

The man's sick, snake-like voice replied, "Why, Kabuto, you're just the person I was looking for,"

Neji stared as the man's mouth moved fluidly and slowly, dragging out every sickening sound from his oversized tongue. Neji had heard many stories about how Orochimaru had become the leader of Otogakure, and he was scared stiff to be in his very presence.

Kabuto's face contorted into a look of surprise, and he replied, obviously trying as hard as possible not to anger the frightening man. "What is it that I can help you with, Orochimaru-sama?"

A wicked smirk crossed the pale, narrow face of the older man. "I hear you've brought another resident into Otogakure; I'd like to meet _him_,"

Neji could tell by the way Orochimaru's eyes darted to him and back to Kabuto that he was the person the man was referring to. He swallowed hard and looked at Kabuto, waiting for a response.

Kabuto's eyes widened, and he looked at Neji before focusing his attention back on the pale man before him. "Um," he was obviously nervous about introducing Neji to the older man. "Orochimaru-sama, this is Neji," he gestured to the frozen teen. "And, Neji, this is Orochimaru-sama, the leader of Oto."

Neji, still scared stiff, decided to take the same road Kabuto had and try not to anger the frightening man and offered his hand. As the cold, clammy hand met his, Neji resisted the urge to cringe. "It's nice to meet you, _Neji_,"

Neji's hand quickly resumed its place at his side, beginning to shake in fear. If Orochimaru didn't get a good impression of him, it could mean that Neji could never see Kabuto again. Or, if the stories he'd heard were true, he could end up dead.

Kabuto spoke up, shattering the awkward silence that had befallen them. "Is there anything else you need, Orochimaru-sama? Neji and I were just headed out,"

Neji was surprised at how bold Kabuto had been. Or, at least, he seemed bold to Neji, who was shaking so much he was nearly seizing. He was surprised at the upbeat response from the man.

"No; all I wanted was to meet Otogakure's newest resident. It seems he's up for the demands it takes to become a member. Most have done more than just shake in my presence," he eyed Neji through narrowed slits, winking at the teen before continuing down the hallway.

Once they were inside the elevator and the door was securely closed, Neji pressed the button reading '1' before breaking the silence. "That man is fucking scary,"

Kabuto chuckled. "Yeah, he is. But he likes you, I can tell."

"That _thing_ is capable of liking?" Neji said, staring as the red numbers above the door lit up: 4, 3…

"Well, he has a sadistic attraction to you," Kabuto rephrased his previous statement.

"_Attraction_? I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Neji said.

"It could. You never know with that man," Kabuto replied.

"It _could_? What the fuck? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Should I be scared that he's going to sneak up to our apartment and rape me in the night?" Neji's voice was shaking with fear.

"I wouldn't put it past him; it's happened before," Kabuto said as the red light flickered on the number two.

Neji looked at Kabuto, shock and curiosity evident on his features. He lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Neji, he raped me, okay?" Kabuto erupted.

Neji's eyes widened. "Fuck, Kabuto, I didn't know,"

"Look, it was years ago. I'm not like emotionally scarred or anything, but I'd prefer not to talk about it," Kabuto said just as the door slid open on the first floor. He picked up the baskets and walked out of the elevator. Neji followed.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

A bell rang as Neji pushed open the door to the Laundromat, standing aside and holding it open for Kabuto to get in with the baskets of dirty clothes. This time there were four other people in the establishment, but Neji didn't really care. He hopped on a dryer and pulled his laptop from his bag, placing it on his lap and opening the screen.

"Hop to it!" He commanded Kabuto, referring to the laundry. He clicked his mouse to take his computer out of standby mode, and the screen lit up, requesting his password to log on. As Neji typed, Kabuto grabbed the baskets and walked over to the other side of the Laundromat, loading coins into a washer and opening it to pour in detergent.

Neji, suddenly needing to empty his bladder, placed his laptop on the dryer next to the one he sat on and hopped down. He walked over to Kabuto and wrapped his arms around the man's waist which moved around in his grasp as Kabuto emptied the clothes into the washer.

"Hey, Baby, I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my laptop so it doesn't get stolen or broken or eaten by ravenous hobos," Neji said as he released Kabuto, who sighed at the teen's paranoia.

Neji, realizing he had no idea where the bathroom was, stopped the old Chinese woman who owned the place, bowing down to ask her where it was. She pointed to the back of the building and he bowed again and thanked her, hurrying off to empty his bladder.

Kabuto, once he had finished emptying both loads of laundry into their respective washers, placed one basket in the other and both on top of one of the washers. He looked at Neji's laptop and walked over, assuming Neji's former position and picking up the laptop.

Neji, upon walking out of the bathroom, noticed Kabuto with his laptop, sitting on top of his dryer. He strolled over, stopping in front of said dryer to look at Kabuto, whose eyes darted from the computer screen to Neji, who was obviously furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji said, trying to intimidate Kabuto.

Kabuto laughed and handed Neji the computer, scooting over to the next dryer. Neji smiled, placed the laptop in Kabuto's lap, and hopped up to his spot before retrieving the computer. After it was securely in his lap, he stared at Kabuto, who was pretending to examine his fingernails to avoid looking at the teen.

"You're such a loser, you know that?" Neji said as he refocused his attention on his computer screen.

Kabuto laughed, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper and showing it to Neji. "And you're a loser who's going to start school at North Konoha High next week!" He said in an annoyingly enthusiastic tone.

"Ohfuck," Neji said at the flyer announcing the beginning of the school year.

"Hey, kid, don't be so down. It isn't _that_ bad," Kabuto said.

"I hate you," Neji said in a dull, this-is-fucking-horrible voice.

"Ah, you kids and your hormones," Kabuto sighed.

Neji sighed. Speaking of which… "I'm hungry,"

"Dude, you ate breakfast two hours ago," Kabuto replied, obviously not up for a trip to a fast food restaurant.

"I never said I didn't. I just said I was hungry. So, please, don't fuck with my computer. I'm getting something to eat," Neji said as he placed his computer in Kabuto's lap and hopped off of the dryer.

"Have fun," Kabuto said as Neji began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, I'm going to have bundles and bundles of joy. You just don't know," Neji sarcastically replied as he pushed open the door, causing the overly-cheery bell to toll, and walked outside.

Kabuto looked forward and noticed the people in the benches before him. They were all staring at him as if a manatee was eating his brain. He shook his head and stared down at the screen of Neji's laptop before muttering, "What is it about Laundromats and weird people?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji, as he walked briskly down the sidewalks of East Konoha, delved through his wallet, checking to see how much cash he had, which would determine the criteria of his next meal. While his fingers browsed over unusable plastic, he remembered the credit card he had gotten in Kabuto's brother's name over a week ago. He pulled it out, eyeing the indented writing on the plastic. _Yakushi_ _Masato_. The name was strange and unfamiliar, but Neji reminded himself that he would soon be using it full-time at school so he wouldn't get caught.

"Masato Yakushi," he lowly muttered aloud, just before abruptly coming in contact with a large mass on the sidewalk, dropping his wallet and the credit card on impact. He instinctively took a step back before looking up at the person he'd bumped into. It was a teenager, not much taller than himself. His skin was frighteningly pale- Neji inwardly asked himself if maybe Orochimaru had a son- and his eyes were narrow and dark. He wore very revealing clothes, something Neji would expect to see on a woman, and he carried a backpack.

Neji took a small bow and muttered, "Please forgive me," before bending down to retrieve his dropped wallet. The man also bent down and picked up the credit card, offering it to Neji, who promptly stuck it back in his wallet.

As they stood up, Neji barely had time to say "Have a nice day" before the man walked off wordlessly.

Neji chanced a second glance at the man's back, again noting the pale of the man's exposed lower back beneath his cut off shirt. He couldn't understand how someone could possibly be that pale. It reminded him of the porcelain dolls Hinata used to have, their pale, fragile faces almost pure white under their painted-on rosy cheeks.

Neji slipped his wallet back into his pocket as he continued down the street. He felt the rumbling of him stomach like the oncoming of a miniature thunderstorm inside of him. He threw his head back and groaned, cursing his slow speed.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto jolted up the second the alarm started buzzing. He slowly crawled over Neji to turn it off, after which he flopped back into 'bed' and scooted closer to Neji's peacefully sleeping form. Just after his eyes closed, they shot back open, remembering why the alarm had gone off in the first place. He sat up on the hard floor, poking at Neji and quietly telling him to wake up for school. Neji, completely aware of what was going on, promptly grunted and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

Grunting, Kabuto stood up, leaning over Neji and staring at his blurred figure on the floor. He crossed the room and flicked the light switch, flooding the room with unwelcome brightness. Neji defiantly grunted louder and mumbled something incoherent from underneath the covers.

With much persuasion (and threats of blackmail) from Kabuto, Neji threw off the covers and peeled himself off the hard floor before joining Kabuto across the room. He leaned against the taller man, his bare chest rubbing against that of the other, and wrapped his arms around the warm torso. Squinting his eyes at the light, he looked up at Kabuto. "Do I have to go?"

After locating and putting on his glasses, Kabuto looked down at Neji. "Um, yeah,"

"Fucking hell!" Neji said as he released his grasp and scurried off into the bathroom.

Kabuto pulled on a shirt and some shorts, impatiently waiting for Neji to emerge, though he knew it was futile. He decided to then focus he efforts on making Neji a healthy breakfast for his first day at school. He headed off for the kitchen in efforts of making something to boost the angry teenager's mood. Maybe then his teachers wouldn't get horribly bad first impressions of _Masato_.

After a few failed attempts at making toast with the horribly malfunctioning toaster, Kabuto abandoned the idea and decided he'd make Neji eggs. But after finding none in the refrigerator, he decided on the simplest thing he could think of: a smoothie.

Kabuto filled the blender with ice, ice cream, milk, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and what was probably ancient honey, hitting a single button to blend the concoction together. Between spurts of grinding ice and adding more ingredients, Kabuto sighed. It would be strangely quiet without Neji's presence during the day. Only a few months had passed, and they had become so attached to each other. Spending every moment together sometimes did that to people.

Just as Kabuto began to pour the pink mixture into a glass, the bathroom door clicked open, and Neji walked out. Kabuto looked up to see the teen, who had a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands, tousling his long hair in attempts of drying it. Kabuto nearly drooled at the sight. The towel sat low on Neji's protruding hips, and drops of water cascaded down each finely toned muscle of the teen's pale abdomen, making it glisten in the fluorescent light from above.

Neji grew closer as Kabuto marveled in the sight of the half-naked teen. When he stopped in front of the older man, Neji clapped his hands together to bring Kabuto out of his haze of arousal. "We can have sex when I get home, Kabuto," Neji said as he snatched the full glass from the counter behind Kabuto.

As Neji scurried off into their room, Kabuto threw the blender into the sink and headed after the teen.

Meanwhile, Neji was running a brush through his luscious hair as he dried it with yet another of the apartment's ancient appliances- the blow dryer. Kabuto, being the intrusive kind of man that he was, stomped into the room and straight to Neji, who was completely oblivious. Without a second thought, he snatched the blow dryer from Neji's hand and stared down angrily at the teen. "What gives you the right to make a grand entrance like that and just walk out of the room?"

Neji smirked, running the brush through his hair one final time, and stood up, towel now hanging even lower on his thin waist. "Sorry, Kabuto, but I have to get ready for school. I didn't mean to give you the wrong message,"

Kabuto's jaw dropped as Neji exited the room. How could Neji sound so coy like that? He sighed, accepting that he would be deprived of sex until Neji got home. Fucking teenagers. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Well, I figure I ought to drive him to school," Kabuto sighed as he followed Neji into the living room. There he found Neji, that damned towel sliding lower down his hips every second, delving through a pile of clean clothes. He located two pairs of jeans, which he held out to Kabuto.

"Which one?" Kabuto could barely comprehend the question. He wasn't even looking at the jeans. All of his attentions were focused on that towel. Since Neji had stood up, it fell just a few more centimeters, and now Kabuto's eyes were locked on the few black curls that protruded from the top of the white cotton. He licked his lips, trying to resist the urge that was eating at him to jump Neji and take him right there. He decided then and there that teenagers were the root of all evil. Well, their hormones, too.

It was for this reason that Kabuto didn't even notice when Neji approached him, dropping the jeans, and that goddamned towel, in the process. Kabuto was now staring directly at Neji's flaccid member, praying that it would turn into an erection so they could fucking _fuck_ already.

Neji got closer and closer, and finally wrapped his arms around Kabuto's neck, whispering in his ear. Kabuto was praying that whatever came out of Neji's mouth had something to do with sex. And having it. NOW.

"Sorry, Baby, but I've got to get to school. We wouldn't want me to be late on the first day, now would we?" Kabuto blinked. That had something to do with sex, right? No, it didn't! Fuck fuck fuckiddy fuck fuck. He clenched his fists, but decided that the more patient he was, the better Neji's reward for him would be later.

Neji released Kabuto and again attended to his pile of clothes, eventually choosing a dark-wash pair of "skinny" jeans, a plain white v-neck shirt, and a small grey vest. After putting on his shoes, he retrieved his backpack and headed out the door, lingering in the doorway, waiting for Kabuto to find the keys to the Porsche.

Once said keys were located, they headed down the four floors to the empty lobby, where they walked out of the heavy metal door and around the corner from the apartment building to the parking lot of a convenience store, where they kept the Porsche. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for North Konoha High.

The ride was quiet and short, but long enough for Neji's nerves to kick in. He wasn't nervous about going to school with new people; he was nervous that he'd slip and forget to introduce himself as Masato, and that he and Kabuto would be found out and arrested. He told himself that all he needed to do was stay on guard and he'd be fine. Or at least, that's all he hoped he had to do.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

With a bit of direction, Neji had made it to his homeroom class and had been given a copy of his schedule, a map of the school, and emergency contact cards to fill out and return to the central office the next day. Eyeing his schedule and the map, he noted where each class was and the quickest route to get to his next class. First, he had language arts, and that was upstairs. Right below was his second class, calculus. Across the school and on the first floor was his third hour class, physics. Fourth hour was in the middle of the main building on the top floor, history. Fifth hour was health and physical education in the gymnasium. Sixth hour was his elective. He could choose between computer and art. He chose computer.

After going through his first four classes, and realizing that the school was not as easy to navigate as the map implied, Neji sat at a bench beneath a large tree in one of the four main courtyards for lunch. Just as he began to pull his cell phone from his backpack to text Kabuto, a shadow appeared over him. He sighed, figuring it was someone who wanted to take his spot at the bench or a teacher ready to confiscate his cell phone, and looked up.

He was surprised to find a familiar face. It was the man from the other day who he'd bumped into in the street while leaving the Laundromat. His revealing clothes were replaced with charcoal jeans and a red and black shirt, and Neji figured that it was probably because the school didn't allow clothes like the ones he'd seen on the man before. He opened his mouth to greet the person before him, only to realize that he didn't know the man's name.

Before he had time to ask, the man sat down beside him on the bench and offered his hand. "Hello, Masato, I'm Sai."

Neji blinked and shook the man's hand. "Um…hi. How did you know my name?"

Sai smiled. "Oh, sorry to creep you out. I saw it on your credit card the other day. I have a good memory."

Neji sighed in relief. "Good; I'd rather not think I have some sort of stalker,"

Sai laughed. "Yeah, that'd be creepy. So, I saw you in a couple of my classes today. Are you a senior?"

"Um, yeah. But it's my first time here. I went to a different school before," Neji replied.

Sai smiled wider. "Oh, I see. I guess I'll just have to show you the ropes around here, then," Just after he finished his sentence, a loud, raspy voice sounded through the courtyard. "SAAAAAAIIIIIIII, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?"

The owner of said voice came running toward the bench, stopping only centimeters away from smashing Neji into the tree. Sai sighed. "Hey, Dickless Wonder. Why so obnoxious today?"

The blonde-haired, orange-and-black-clad teen that Sai was referring to was now staring Neji down, a curious look on his face. His eyes lit up as a ping of recognition set off inside him. "You're Neji! You used to go to school with Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

Neji sighed, covering his face with his hand. There it went. His cover was blown. He uncovered his face and sighed again, talking quietly to the blonde kid. "Look, Naruto, can you keep a secret?"

Naruto nodded, and Neji continued. "I ran away, and I'm only going here so I won't get my cover blown until I'm eighteen. So, I'm using the name Masato for the time being. Can you try not to tell anyone?"

Naruto nodded again, and Sai spoke up. "Seriously? I'd have never guessed. Now that you mention it though…You're a Hyuuga, right?"

"Yeah, but for now, my name is Yakushi Masato. Remember it. If I get caught being called Neji even once, I could get turned in," Neji said. "The only reason I'm even here with the cops still after me is because they never publicly released a picture of me. If they had, I wouldn't even be able to go it public. So, both of you have to keep this secret, okay?"

Sai and Naruto both nodded, and Naruto spoke again. "But what about Sakura? She goes here, and she knows who you are,"

Neji sighed. "Fine, tell Sakura, but no one else, okay?"

Naruto gave Neji a thumbs up. "Of course! I can keep a secret!"

With that, another person, clad completely in bright green and with the most hideous hair cut Neji had seen in his life, ran over, erupting in a bout of hyper ranting just as Naruto had. "Naruto! My youthful comrade! How are you on this fine first day o—" The energetic green teenager stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking at Neji before bursting out again in a painfully energetic rant.

"Why hello, fellow leaf!" Neji figured that by 'leaf', he was referring to the school mascot. He thought it was stupid, but then again, this guy could definitely compete. A surprisingly non-green hand was placed in front of Neji, who reluctantly shook. He decided to introduce himself to be polite. "Hi, I'm N- Masato. Yakushi Masato."

The green beast nodded and continued his frantic rant. "It is nice to meet you, Yakushi-san. I am Rock Lee, third year student."

The long-haired teen sighed. This guy was too obnoxious to handle.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

As Neji walked through the campus that was now flooded with hurried teens eager to get home, he reviewed his classes in his head: first was language arts with Shizune-sensei, then calculus with Azuma-sensei, and third was physics with Yamato-sensei. Fourth was history with Anko-sensei, and after that was lunch. His last two hours were physical education and health with Gai-sensei (That was easy to remember; he was completely green and overly-obnoxious like Lee.) and finally, computer with Kurenai-sensei.

As he reviewed his schedule over again for the next day, he was stopped by a familiar voice: Sai. "Hey, Masato! Heading home?"

Neji looked up and nodded, looking around Sai towards the school entrance for a blue Porsche. After a brief silence, Sai spoke again. "Can I get your number," he held up a cell phone. "It'd be nice to be able to contact you whenever I want," He winked, and Neji nodded again.

"Sure," Neji removed his phone from his pocket and recited his number for Sai, who, in turn, recited his own number. Once both sets of digits were safely stored within the pixels of their phones, Neji heard a car pull up and honk. It was Kabuto.

"Sorry, Sai, but I've got to go," he said as he hurried to the car. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sai nodded and waved as Neji opened the car door. Upon doing so, Neji noticed a syringe filled with yellowish liquid and a thin rubber strap in the passenger's seat. He smiled, picked them up, and sat down on the smooth black leather of the seat.

Kabuto smirked, pressing on the accelerator and driving out of the large, ovular school driveway. He looked at Neji, who was busy adjusting the tightness of the strap on his arm with his teeth. After securing the strap, he uncapped the syringe and poked the needle into his skin, injecting himself as it hit the vein. He hissed and leaned the seat back, closing his eyes as the heroin hit him.

The soft murmur of the car's air conditioner and the vroom of the Porsche's strong engine as Kabuto hit the gas lulled him into a state of unconscious awareness. The drug traveling through Neji's system gained intensity in his blood stream each second, ferociously attacking his blood and brain, sharpening his senses and ushering him into a familiar pleasure.

The ride home was quiet and numbing, and the next four hours in the apartment were no different…until Kabuto decided to speak up, that is. "So, Kid, how was school today?"

Neji lifted his head up and looked at the man next to him. His silver hair was tied perfectly behind his head, as always, and his clothes fit loosely on his thin form. The teen sighed, and situated his head back in its former position. "If I promise to give you unlimited any-time sex for the rest of your life, will you promise to never send me back to that place?"

Kabuto frowned. "I'm not a cell phone company, Neji. You're going back, whether you like it or not. Or would you like to go down to the police station and turn your self in right now?"

Neji looked at Kabuto again, a look of contemplation on his face. After a few silent moments, he spoke. "Sure. But if I'm going down, you're coming with me, Baby," He smiled, making Kabuto sigh. Teenagers really were insane.

"Stupid motherfucker," Neji said as Kabuto got up and left the room.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note, dawg: Saynaah, it took me like a buhgrillion years to write that chapter, but whatevs. I had to call my beta like fortyninemillionninehundredtwentytwothousandfortyseven times, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN BETA! Stupid hoeeees. Whatevses. I'm going to her house to get revenge tomorrow, and to possibly help her update her own story. **_**Butsoyeaaaahhh**_**… as far as the next chapter goes, I'm going to start writing it immediately, because I know what I want to happen. It's just floating around in the stagnant pond I call a mind waiting to be typed out. And trust me, you guys will not see this next one coming. Like, srsly, dawgs. MAJORMAJORMAJORRRRRRRRRR PLOT TWISTS ARE AHEAD!! So, watch out, or it might just come up and bite you in the ass when you're not looking. (But you little sadists would like that, wouldn't you?...)**

**REVIEW, BEEEEETCHESESES.**

** KATHRYN: SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE LEE SAY "DOUCHECAKES." LURVE YOU ANYWAY, HUNNYDEAREST.**** :3**

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz ******

**Beta's note: Hey, I had a good reason for not answering your damn phone calls. I was at the freakin' beach, so get over it and let me type my damn note, retard! Anyway... ******

**He finally gets to school! And what was with the beginning? That was totally random with the scrapes and the blood. ******

**And "we can't have a porno scene right now cuz we've got to wash out sweaty clothes." I was so disappointed when you said that...Well, I have to write chapter 15 and update by tomorrow, so bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hah, every time I type "author's note," I'm like, "Wait, I'm an author

**Author's note: Hah, every time I type "author's note," I'm like, "Wait, I'm an author? Weirrrddd…" Yes, I'm a big loser and I should…go jump on a trampoline in the rain? Yeah, that's it. And on to comprehensible points (hah, like any of those could come out of MY head)… um, this story, yeah. I'm plot twistificating it in this chapter, and I hope you like it. My beta and I should take bets on how many of you stop reading after this chapter. But, I'll give one suspicion away: no, it's not mpreg. I don't much care for the stuff m'self, and even so, I couldn't think of any way for that to be possible in this fic. Anyway…soyarly, that's what's up. **

**This chapter is dedicated to LRNN, who's awesome and can chant "nao maku san man dabazara dan kan" like no other. :0 Also, it's dedicated to Anthony and his "I'm buff…baha, she hit me!" attitude. And the fact that ya' boy can't take a joke. ∧∧∧ The male reproductive system. Coach Graham talking about penises **_**equals**_** SCORE!**

**Warning: **Matura, babura, fee-fi-fo-fura, THISSTORYISMATUREANDCHILDSSHOOODNOTREEDSIT-AAAAA. 

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi is the owner of Naruto, not me. I make no profit from writing this, but the plot is mine. I only raid other people's toyboxes, dearies.

**Randomness**: 'Nausea Shreds Yr Head' by The Blood Brothers and 'The Show Must Go On' by Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

**WFUITC: **PEENORZ, LULZ.

Intoxicating- Chapter 8

Papers flew gracelessly to the ground as Neji shoved them from the small desk with irritation. He pushed the Bunsen burner aside and removed a few more papers from the desk before sighing in satisfaction. He placed his laptop on the cleared part of the wooden surface before lifting the screen and hitting the small power button above the keyboard. The computer booted up and the screen shone with blue before requesting Neji's password, which he eagerly typed.

Kabuto walked into the room as Neji opened the disk reader and placed a software disk on the tray before closing it. The computer's installer program opened on the screen and Neji began going through the process of installing the latest version of home/office software on the computer.

He was interrupted abruptly, though, by strong arms wrapping around his torso. He smiled and ran a finger along the muscles in Kabuto's arm. He secured his grip on a wrist and pulled Kabuto forward so that the man's head was just above his own. The teen craned his neck backwards and his lips met the older man's. He shoved his tongue upwards and into Kabuto's hot mouth, where their tongues mingled for an instant before Neji broke away, gasping for air.

Kabuto stood straight once again and turned, heading for the kitchen. Neji stood up, grabbing the older man by the wrist and whispering, "Wait,"

Kabuto turned around and ran a hand through Neji's silky hair. The teen smiled and leaned up for another brief kiss. Once back on his heels, he spoke again. "It's been a few days. _Voulez vous coucher avec moi_?" (This means "Would you like to come to bed with me?" I don't speak French well enough to construct my own sentence, so I had to steal it from the song "Creole Lady Marmalade.")

Kabuto smirked at the foreign language. "I'm not exactly sure what that means, but the voice you said it in tells me I'm going to like it,"

Neji smiled, pulling Kabuto's head down so that his mouth was only centimeters away from the man's ear. "You don't need a translation, Baby. Just come in the other room and I'll _show_ you what it means,"

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse," the taller man said as he placed his hands on Neji's shoulders and used them to lead the teen backwards into their room. Once inside, Kabuto pushed Neji up against a wall and began ravaging the teen's mouth and neck with kisses and licks and- much to Neji's delight- bites. The teen screwed his eyes shut and leaned his head back, baring more of his neck to his lover.

Kabuto ceased his attack on Neji's flesh and many breathless moments passed before the teen initiated his reciprocation. He backed Kabuto to the wall opposite the one he'd just been against. First, he went for the man's shirt. Between passionate kisses and caresses, he began to lift the hem of the black cotton garment ever-so-slowly. Once it was pushed up far enough to completely reveal Kabuto's abdomen, Neji lowered his head and dipped his tongue into the man's navel, receiving a gasp in reward.

Neji was tugged up by his long brown hair just before he'd gotten to finish unzipping Kabuto's pants. A passionate kiss commenced, and Kabuto's tongue ventured into Neji's mouth. The teen eagerly sucked at the flesh and placed his hand on the back on Kabuto's neck, pulling his lover's head further down. It seemed only a second before he broke the kiss.

Neji hissed, thrusting Kabuto harshly into the wall. Kabuto tried to lean his head forward to kiss Neji, but the teen grabbed the older man's neck and pushed it back against the wall wordlessly. He lifted Kabuto's shirt off of him hurriedly before kneeling and pulling the zipper down on the jeans that loosely hugged the older man's hips. He tugged them down to Kabuto's ankles, leaving him only clothed by his boxers. That nuisance was soon gotten rid of, though.

Kabuto was in awe at Neji's fervor and assertiveness. It was unlike him to be so…_angry_. Kabuto gasped as he was brought back to reality by Neji's mouth on his half-erect member. He glanced down to see Neji's head bobbing up and down at his groin. He went wide-eyed at the arousing sight and threw his head back against the wall, further disheveling his once-perfect silver hair.

Once Neji was satisfied that he'd done his job thoroughly, he stood up, staring directly into Kabuto's arousal-glazed eyes as he removed his own clothing. Once he was completely naked, he slowly approached Kabuto, their eyes still locked and Kabuto still breathing heavily. When they were within only a few centimeters of each other, Neji slowly ran a slender hand down Kabuto's chest, grazing a perked nipple.

Kabuto was confused by Neji's approach, but he dismissed the odd behavior and relished in the feeling of his lover's warm tongue gliding over his chest. Neji stopped, and Kabuto waited. The teen stared up at him, smiling wickedly. Kabuto gulped, and Neji leaned his bare chest against Kabuto's. He could feel his cold, wet saliva smear onto his own stomach as their abdomens met. He raised himself onto his toes and kissed Kabuto's neck, smiling wider.

Kabuto was frozen stiff. As Neji's wet tongue trailed warm liquid on his neck, he sighed, but he still didn't have the audacity to speak. He felt Neji's erection brush against his…just before Neji's teeth sunk into the side of his neck. He gasped, nearly screaming out in pain, but the teen only clenched his jaw tighter around Kabuto's flesh. The pain was immense, but Kabuto could tell by Neji's assertiveness and the pressure of the teeth against his neck that the younger man wanted blood, and he wouldn't stop until he got it.

And he did. Neji sunk his teeth deeper into Kabuto's neck, breaking the skin. Blood flowed from the open wounds, and Neji greedily lapped it up, tasting his lover in a way he never had before. The red liquid coming from within Kabuto was absolutely succulent. When Neji was satisfied, he pulled away from Kabuto, his mouth soaked in red. Immediately, he thrust his mouth upon Kabuto's, darting his red tongue in to meet that of his older lover.

Kabuto gasped at the coppery taste of his own blood flooding his mouth. His tongue danced around Neji's and he reveled in the feeling and the taste. As the kiss wore on, the taste of blood became less potent, and their saliva once again became the only liquid exchanging in their warm mouths. Kabuto pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, but still brushing his lips lightly against that of the younger man. His lungs in took a sharp breath before he lowly whispered, "You fucking vampire," and laughed breathlessly.

Neji smiled, also out of air. "I only do it because I love you, Baby," His eyes widened after he finished his statement. He didn't even realize what he was saying. He had never said those words to Kabuto before. "I love you…" he muttered, barely comprehensible, again to himself.

Kabuto was also shocked that Neji had said that to him. But he didn't want the teen to feel as if Kabuto didn't love him back, so he leaned close to Neji, so that his mouth hovered next to the younger man's ear, and he whispered, "I love you, too, Kid."

Neji's eyes widened and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kabuto's neck and pulled him closer. Kabuto's bare skin against his felt so perfect. And that intoxicating smell… He breathed it in deeply and surrendered Kabuto, who quickly kissed him again. This time he could feel how sincere it was. It was strange how admitting something that was there all along could change a relationship so immensely. Sure, there were only small changes in his mannerisms as he kissed Neji, but it felt more…honest, more real.

Just after their kiss was broken, Kabuto kneeled down on the floor, reaching to his side for his jeans. When they were located, he searched inside a pocket, and his hand came out holding a small bottle of lubricant. He smiled up at Neji and squeezed it out onto his fingers. Neji sighed. Once again, Kabuto would be the dominant one in bed. He felt a tinge of disappointment, but then he felt something colder. He looked down to see Kabuto spreading the lubricant out on his member. The surprise in his voice was evident when he said, "You had me thinking it would be the other way around for a minute there, Baby,"

Kabuto smiled and stood, kissing Neji briefly on the lips. He slipped the small tube of lubricant into Neji's hand, and the younger man gave a wide smile. He pushed Kabuto back towards the wall again, and he ordered for him to spread his legs. Kabuto did so obediently, and Neji promptly squeezed a sufficient amount of the liquid onto his fingers, which he almost immediately dove into Kabuto's entrance.

Gasping, Kabuto bit his bottom lip and watched tentatively as Neji's hand moved about, controlling the fingers that were deep inside Kabuto's orifice. The older man nearly squealed as Neji's fingers thrust deeper upwards, hitting his prostate. He fisted the teen's long hair and moaned just before the thin fingers were pulled out of him.

Neji forced Kabuto onto the floor and crawled on top of him, ravishing his mouth and chest. He took hold of Kabuto's thin hips and pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning his own back against the wall in the process. He placed one more kiss on Kabuto's lips before flattening his legs against the carpet floor and ordering Kabuto to straddle him.

Kabuto smiled and followed Neji's orders willingly, kneeling on the teen's lap, just above his slick erection. He kissed Neji's lips lightly before impaling himself on Neji's member, causing the younger man to scream out at the sensation. He, in turn, threw his head back at the sudden feeling of Neji inside of him. He sat, cringing at the pain, in stillness for a moment before he began to move up and down on Neji's length.

Neji moaned, digging his nails into Kabuto's shoulder. With his cock enveloped by the warm silkiness of Kabuto's tight orifice, he was in sheer ecstasy. He maneuvered his hands to wrap around Kabuto's neck, and he pulled the older man closer so that their heads were on each other's shoulders and their chests were just barely touching.

Sweat cascaded down every inch of Kabuto's skin, the heat growing and pace gaining intensity as each moment passed. The pressure on his prostate multiplied a thousand fold as he raised a lowered himself feveredly on Neji's member, bringing him closer and closer to release. As his own length rubbed against his and Neji's stomachs, it also added to his intense pleasure, making it that much harder for him to see straight.

Every moment Kabuto thrust downward onto him, Neji screamed out in bliss. He was close, and the slickness of his and Kabuto's skin from the sweat and the messy kisses exchanged between them made it harder to contain himself. Neji began thrusting harder, and he knew that the silver-headed man was also close. He started slowly and gradually gained speed. The slickness of Kabuto's entrance made it easier for him. As their pace grew speedy, almost frantic, Neji thrust up fast and hard, burying himself deeper into Kabuto than he had ever been before. As the older man's semen was being released onto his stomach, Neji, riding out the final few thrusts, orgasmed into Kabuto's tight orifice.

Gasping for air, Kabuto's limp body toppled onto Neji, who was relying completely on the wall behind him for support. They both took in rapid, sharp breaths, trying to cool off and even out their breathing. Kabuto tried to sit up on his own, causing only more suffering for his lungs. He collapsed again on top of Neji, who seemed to be having the same trouble. Once his chest didn't heave as frantically, Kabuto again attempted to sit up, this time successfully. He smiled at Neji, who was still having his own troubles keeping his head up. He leaned down and gave the younger man a peck on the lips, smiling again before saying, "I love you, kid,"

Neji let out a breathless chuckle. His voice, extremely hoarse from that last tremendous scream he had managed to get out, replied, "I love you too, Baby, but you don't have to be so cheesy about it,"

Kabuto laughed, kissing Neji again. "Why is it that I'm attracted to you, again?"

"Because you're a fucking pedophile, and you love the way all we inexperienced little teenagers like to mess with your head," Neji smirked.

Kabuto laughed. "I don't think that's quite it."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji sighed as Anko-sensei droned on enthusiastically about war, scribbling down the important points. He looked up and pretended to be interested between reaching into his pocket and texting across the classroom to his newest friend, and possibly the only person he could tolerate in school: Sai. His stomach growled as the small device in his pocket vibrated, signaling a new message from Sai. He had just pressed the "Send" button two seconds ago. Damn, these kids texted fast!

The message wasn't from Sai, though. It was from Kabuto. It read: '_Hey, Kid. Hope you're having fun at school. I have a surprise for you when you get home. :)_' Neji pressed the button on his phone to exit the message and stored the device away in his pocket again. He smiled, trying to think of what kind of surprise Kabuto had for him. His stomach growled again, snapping him back to the lecture. God, he wished that damn bell would ring already!

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto smiled, nodding as he examined the empty walls and stray furnishings of the otherwise empty room. He tapped his foot on the wooden floor and contemplated for a moment. Running his finger on the sheetrock of a wall next to him, he closed his eyes and nodded. He turned to the suited man, clipboard in hand, standing on the other side of the room and said, "Okay, I'll take it."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji sighed and sat down on the same bench as he did every day, waiting for Sai, Naruto, and whoever else to arrive. He pulled a bottle of water from his backpack and took a swig, wishing it was alcohol instead. That would have made it easier to handle such an awful place. He placed the water on the side of himself on the bench and folded his legs, leaning back against the tree and sighing. Sai showed up only moments later.

"Hello, Masato," the pale teen said with wide smile on his face.

Neji returned the smile and beckoned for Sai to sit next to him. "Hey. Where's Naruto?"

Sai laughed. "He said he was hungry. Went to the cafeteria,"

"Hah, I'm surprised the government hasn't shut down this school for endangering students with that shit they serve. I wouldn't pay for that," Neji replied.

"Well, you can't blame them for being hungry. Speaking of which," Sai started in a sweet I-want-something tone, "Do you have anything to eat? I was running late, so I forgot to grab something when I left my apartment today." He smiled, pushing his black hair away from his eyes.

"Um, maybe," he replied in an unsure tone as he searched the pockets of his book bag. Sighing, looked up at Sai. "Sorry, nothing."

Sai groaned in frustration. "Damnit!"

Neji's eyebrows rose as a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns came over and hugged Sai from behind, saying, "Hey! I haven't seen you in _forever_. How are you?"

Sai smiled as she released him. "Hey. It's all good," he smiled and pointed to Neji. "This is my friend Masato. He's a senior, but it's his first year here."

Neji smiled as she introduced herself. "I'm Tenten. It's nice to meet you,"

She returned the smile and turned to walk away, but Sai stopped her. "Um, Tenten, do you have any food? We're starved."

She laughed and reached into the bag over her shoulder, pulling out a bag of chips. "Yeah, but I'm afraid this is all I've got. Will it be enough?"

Sai nodded, snatching the item from her hand. "Thank you."

As she walked away, Sai opened the bag of chips and he and Neji reveled in their conquest, devouring it quickly. Once they were finished, Neji gulped down nearly half of his remaining water, before noticing that Sai didn't have anything to drink. He re-capped the bottle and offered it to his friend.

Sai smiled and took the bottle. "Thanks,"

Neji nodded. "No problem," he said just before the bell to end lunch rang through the courtyard. Great, now it was time to go to gym class and get forced to do something humanly impossible by his neurotic, hyper, green-clad P.E. teacher, Gai.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

'_Sorry, Kid. I can't pick you up today. Call a cab or get a friend to drop you off.'_ Neji sighed and cursed inwardly as he snapped his cell phone closed. Damnit! Now that Kabuto was off doing God-knows-what with his car, he had to find a ride home with another "friend." Fucking hell. The device in his pocket vibrated again, and he pulled it out to read the message. It was from Sai. '_What was that? Get an upsetting message?'_

Neji pressed the "Reply" button and began to type a response to Sai. '_Fucking stalker. Yeah. The Boyfriend just texted me. He can't pick me up from school today, so I have to find a ride.' _ He pressed the "Send" button and closed his phone just as the computer in front of him logged on to his school account. Today, they were going over program installation. He sighed. This was going to be boring.

Again, his phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. It was Sai's reply: '_I walk to school b/c it's close, but I have a car. I can drive you home.'_ Neji smiled, hiding his phone back in his pocket as Kurenai-sensei walked by, taking it out to reply as soon as she was a safe distance away. '_Okay, that works. Thanks. :)'_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji's hand shook with anticipation as he tried to slip his key into the lock on the door of his and Kabuto's apartment. Once it was finally placed correctly into the slot, he turned the key, then the doorknob, and entered the apartment. He gasped. There was barely any furniture in the apartment. All of his and Kabuto's things were gone besides the big furniture and all of Kabuto's drug-making supplies. Had they been robbed? No, it would be too much of a coincidence for Kabuto to have a "surprise" for him and for them to get robbed on the same day. Or maybe the robbers kidnapped Kabuto and sent that text message themselves.

Neji's mind flooded with worry, just as he noticed a small envelope on the now-empty floor of their apartment. He walked over to it, kneeling down and placing his things on the floor next to him, and picked it up. It was unsealed, so he swiftly pulled the folded sheet of paper out of it. Upon unfolding it, he noticed that the words written on it were in Kabuto's handwriting. He sighed, relieved. It read:

'_Hey, Kid. I'm sure you've noticed by now that all is not right in our humble abode,'_ Neji laughed at Kabuto's strange language. He continued to read the letter. '_Well, fear not. It's all part of the surprise I told you about.' _Neji noticed an address and apartment number written below the last sentence, and he read it before going on. '_Meet me there when you get this. Everything will be explained, I promise. I left you a key in the envelope. You'll need it to get in. See you there. Love, Kabuto.'_

Neji smiled and placed the sheet of paper on the floor next to his things, afterwards reaching for the envelope. He dug inside to locate the key. It was a shiny silver, and it looked as if it had never been used before. Neji grinned and clutched it in his fist, grabbing his belongings before heading out the door.

He called a cab to come pick him up, and, after waiting a few minutes for it to arrive, he headed off for the big surprise Kabuto had in store for him. The ride was short, since the apartment was still on the eastern side of Konoha. Once the cab pulled up to the apartment complex, Neji handed the driver the fare and hopped out of the vehicle, sizing up the building from the curb. He decided he'd better proceed, so he headed to what seemed to be the entrance to the building. He twisted the handle, only to be restricted by its lock. He noticed a small security code box on the side of the door, assuming there was a code needed for the residents to get in.

Almost on cue, the cell phone in his pocket vibrated, signaling a new text message. He pried the device from his pants and flipped open the screen. It was a message from Kabuto: '_The security code is 2490.'_ The eeriness of the message's timing had Neji suspicious, but he typed in the code anyway, and it granted his access to the building. Once inside, he slipped the letter from Kabuto out of his back pocket, opening it to find the apartment number. It was 407. He noticed that the number of the first apartment on the bottom floor was 100, so he pressed the button for the fourth floor when he entered the elevator.

Once his ride came to a halt and the large metal doors of the elevator slid open, Neji stepped into the hallway of the fourth floor. There were apartments on both sides of the hallway, and the door in front of him read 404, so he turned to the other side of the hallway, treading down until he saw the number 407, the last apartment on its side of the hall. He paused in front of the door, pondering whether he should knock or not. He decided that since Kabuto had given him a key, it wasn't necessary. So he slipped the sliver metal shaft into the doorknob's corresponding slot. It fit perfectly, so Neji turned it, pulling it out after he heard a click. He twisted the knob, pushing to door open and entering the apartment.

It was big, or bigger than their current living situation. Neji closed the door behind himself and ventured farther into the apartment. The kitchen was to the right of the door, and there was an open bar on the far end of it, which was connected to the living room. There were windows in the living room and to the left of it was another door, possibly leading into a bedroom or a hallway. Neji recognized a number of appliances and objects from the Otogakure apartment, as well as furniture he'd never seen before. Kabuto was sitting on a stool at the bar, smiling wide at Neji's shocked expression.

"So, do you like it?" He interrupted the million thoughts running through Neji's head.

Neji's eyes snapped up to Kabuto. "What is it?" he said, astonished.

"It's our new home. We're moving here. You were always complaining about the apartment in Oto, so, I asked Orochimaru-sama if it'd be okay to get a new apartment close by, and he approved. Is it okay?" Kabuto said, still trying to snap Neji out of his shocked haze.

Kabuto's words were still registering in Neji's head. New home? Moving? It finally hit him and he let out a deafening scream of excitement. Smiling brightly, he ran to Kabuto and threw his arms around the older man's neck, kissing him ferociously. Once they were done, Neji gasped for air, asking a million questions. Kabuto silenced him with a finger and kissed his forehead. "It's all taken care of, Kid. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Neji beamed a smile at his lover, kissing him again on the lips. The corners of Kabuto's lips lifted into a smirk, and he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, whispering in a sultry voice, "Now let'sconsummate this thing right now,"

(This implies that they're going to have sex, but I didn't feel like writing three lemons in one chapter. I'm too OCD for that.)

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji awoke, breathing in the scent of the oversized comforter on the bed. The bed. Oh, it felt so amazing to be sleeping in a bed again. He pulled the large blanket over his head and rolled over again. Weekends were the best. Just as he closed his eyes, his cell phone rang, and he realized by the ring tone that it was a text message. His arm snaked out from under the covers to his bed side table, feeling for his phone. He located it and pulled it back into the bed with him, flipping open the screen and yawning. The message was from Sai. He blinked a few times to wake himself up so that he could read.

'_Howdy. Wanna do something today? Or does The Boyfriend already have you booked? Sorry if it's too early.' _ Neji sighed at the message, hopping out of bed and heading down the hall into the kitchen, where he could smell Kabuto cooking breakfast. Once in the room, he wrapped his arms around the cooking man, checking the microwave's clock to see the time: 9:14. "'Morning, Baby. Are we doing anything today, because my friend S--"

Kabuto cut him off as he flipped over a frying egg in the skillet. "Yeah. We're going to the Department of Motor Vehicles," He smiled wickedly as Neji began to protest. "You need to get a driver's license under your fake name so that I don't have to keep driving you around. It's your car, anyway."

Neji sighed. "Fine, but there better be some motherfucking crack in my breakfast," he said, motioning to the skillet. He kissed Kabuto on the back of his neck and scurried down the hallway to get his phone…and a shirt.

As he texted Sai back with the solemn reply, he rooted through his and Kabuto's closet for a clean shirt. Once one was located, he slipped it on and began to delve again for a pair of pants. Once _those_ were located, he slipped them on over his boxer-briefs and headed down the hallway to the kitchen again.

Kabuto placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in front of Neji as he sat on a stool at the bar to their kitchen. Neji smiled. "You didn't have to make all this, Kabuto. I was just gonna make some onigiri."

Kabuto huffed. "So was I. The rice maker's broken. And I figured we'd need a big breakfast if we're going to wait in line all day. You'd better bring some sort of entertainment," he said as he placed his own plate next to Neji's and began pouring the juice.

Neji smiled and he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth, pulling his mp3 player from his pocket and holding it up to Kabuto. The silver-haired man smiled and placed the glasses of juice next to each of their plates before walking around the bar to sit next to Neji.

When Neji was finished his plate, Kabuto was still eating, so he leaned over the bar and placed his plate in the sink, turning on the hot water to rinse of the food residue. Kabuto laughed quietly to himself as Neji worked to maneuver his body over the counter without falling. He stared, glasses glinting and an evil smirk on his face, as the teen's lithe body stretched over the countertop, as his stomach pushed flat against the hard surface, as his legs stretched out behind him. He smirked wickedly, and slapped Neji's ass, to which the teenager squealed and resumed his previous- less provocative- position on the stool.

"What the hell was that? You fucking perv—" Neji was cut off as Kabuto's lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss.

"No way, I'm not having sex with you after that, you perverted little…" Neji growled.

Kabuto snickered. "There's nothing little about me compared to you. You're like a foot shorter than me,"

Neji shot Kabuto a glare and headed towards the door of the apartment. "I'll be waiting in the car," was all he said before he grabbed the keys from their place beside the door and left the apartment.

Kabuto smiled. "He needs to take something for that anger of his,"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji sighed as the afternoon announcements came on over the intercom, a cheery woman's annoying voice speaking about the school's latest news. Neji grunted to himself, noting how overly-perky she was to work in such a place. He logged off of his computer and turned around in his chair. Sai was in the back corner of the classroom packing away his books. The bell rang and he got up and exited the classroom. Neji sat for a few moments while all the other students eagerly filed out of the door.

He got up when the classroom was empty and left the room and headed the opposite direction of most of the hallway traffic to get to the bathroom. Once he reached the door that read "Men's", he pushed it open and walked inside. His head was facing the ground, and his eyes were focused intently on his shoes, so he didn't notice the other person in the room as he walked over to a sink. He lifted his head up to look in the mirror, examining his long, brown hair and his pale eyes.

Another pale thing appeared in the mirror, though, and Neji turned around to face it. "Hey, Sai,"

"Howdy, Stranger. Bad day?" The pale teen questioned, giving Neji a smile.

"You could say that," Neji said as he again focused his eyes on his shoes.

Sai grabbed Neji's chin and lifted his face up so that their eyes were even. He smiled wider. "The best way to get out of a difficult situation is to smile."

Neji's lips curved upward at the comment, and he tried to hide his flushed face, but Sai's closeness- the reason he was turning red in the first place- wouldn't allow it. He noticed that Sai was getting even closer. There was only a small fragment of space between their faces now. And, before long, that gap was closed as Sai pressed his lips against Neji's. Neji leaned backward over the sink, trying to shy away, but he found himself wanting it more each second.

As Sai pulled away, Neji felt a pang of remorse, but it was soon dismissed as Sai attacked him again with a barrage of kisses and caresses. He enjoyed it for a moment before he pushed Sai off. He started to speak, but then he saw the way Sai' chest heaved up and down with his breathing and the way his eyes were glazed over with lust and the way he licked his lips as he stared at Neji like a vulture at its prey.

"Sai, we're in a school bathroom," Neji said just before Sai tried to kiss him again.

Sai nodded. "Your apartment or mine?"

"Yours. K- My boyfriend is probably home," Neji replied, purposely not mentioning Kabuto's name. It would just make what he was about to do more real; it would make him feel more guilty.

"Okay, let's go," Sai said as he stood up straight, leading their way out of the bathroom. Once they got in the deserted hallway, they hurried to the exit. They rushed off the school campus, and their hurry to Sai's apartment was no different. They raced along the sidewalks, almost sprinting to get to Sai's apartment. Neji knew the only reason for the hurry was so that he wouldn't change his mind.

Once they were to the building, Sai hastily took the keys from his pocket, nervously fidgeting with them, before locating the correct one and swiftly turning it in the lock. They rode the elevator to the third floor, and quickly got out. Things didn't slow down until Neji found himself in front of Sai's door, as Sai was unlocking it.

They walked in, and spilled their belongings onto the floor without looking, without thinking. But as Sai kissed him, Neji began to do just that. He thought about how he was betraying Kabuto, about how he was ruining the only good thing that had ever happened to him, about how much easier it would have been if he'd never met Sai, about how he had known this would happen for a long time, about how he knew he could get out of it now without anyone getting hurt, and, most of all, about how it was so hard to stop. It felt so wrong, but he needed it so badly.

Before he knew it, Neji was being lead into a room- probably Sai's bedroom, he thought- and his shirt was discarded, his pants following closely after. Once they had reached their destination, Sai shoved Neji down onto his bed before ravaging him. It seemed like only seconds in Neji's dazed mind, and Sai had already gotten rid of every article of clothing, explored every inch of skin, peered into Neji's hazy eyes a million times, and muttered countless unheard phrases into Neji's ears.

Neji registered his legs being pushed apart, Sai's slick fingers trailing into his entrance. He moaned at the feeling, and heard Sai mutter something that sounded like, "I see you've done this before," but he couldn't tell exactly.

As the fingers in him stretched out his silky orifice, Neji's eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned as Sai grazed his prostate. Soon after, the fingers were removed, and a few quiet seconds passed. Then Sai thrust deep into him, and Neji screamed.

Sai's mouth covered his in an attempt to stifle the sound, and Neji moaned as the other teen's wet tongue met his. He thrust back at Sai, whose hands were clenched tightly on his thin hips. Neji moaned again as Sai's hot saliva was trailed up his chest and neck. As the pale man's mouth met his again, another bone-shattering thrust was delivered, and Neji nearly quivered at the intensity.

His neck craned back and his head slammed against the pillow as Sai thrust. Each time it was harder. Each time it was faster. Each time Sai's erection was buried deeper inside of Neji, and each time he moaned. His voice was already becoming hoarse. The intense feeling that swept over Neji with each movement of Sai's hips sent him deeper into an almost unbearable ecstasy.

A moan sounded through the room, and Neji could no longer tell if it was him or Sai that was making all of the noise. He didn't much care either way. Sai carried out another rigid thrust, and Neji's pleasure grew further. His erection, despite being neglected, was already dripping white liquid down its shaft. Neji was sweating, and the heat seemed to amplify with every second.

Sai was exerting himself further than he was used to, and he nearly collapsed on top of Neji. Despite being tired, he began thrusting harder, knowing it was nearly time for release. He looked up, at the mirror that served as the headboard to his bed. The sight of himself and Neji in such a position caused him to moan, and he focused his attentions on the teen below him. His eyes were screwed shut, and his long hair was splayed out beneath him. It was such an arousing sight.

Neji's eyes widened as Sai thrust deeper into him, with more fervor and passion than before. It was hard to see straight, and the pleasure within him was building up. He thrust back at Sai several more times, building heat, before he orgasmed, semen surging from his erection. Sai closed his eyes and thrust a last few times before his own ejaculation inside of Neji.

They both heaved violently, and Sai collapsed on Neji's chest, spreading the teen's semen over his own abdomen. A few seconds passed and Sai lifted his head, looking at the mirror behind them. There were drops of Neji's semen, which he smeared with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. It was salty and thick. He licked his lips after the semen was gone, just before pressing them against Neji's.

Neji closed his eyes as Sai kissed him, but he didn't kiss back. He had come down from his climax, and he now realized what he had done. "Sai," his hoarse voice whispered. "This is a one time thing. It can't happen again. And you can't tell anyone."

Sai, though disappointed, nodded. He knew he couldn't just have great sex with Neji and then expect him to leave his whole life behind so they could be together. "Okay,"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Hah, I'd really like to see the reviews after this chapter. I know I'm sooo evil. Thank my parents for my upbringing. They sure did raise a sadist. : Oh, the joy in being evil. And the fun of having all of Kishimoto-san's toys at my disposal. I enjoy this so much. So, anyway. Please review. I'd like to know what you think so far.**

**Beta's note: I'm chewing chips right now. **_**laughs**_** They are nice and cheesy. **_**clears throat **_**So, nice chapter. Crap, I'm running out of chips. Um, okay, um, wow. Lemon in first scene: nice. **


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: How-day

**Author's note: How-day. I hope you kids enjoyed the last chapter. I got one review that said it didn't fit in the story, but, I think it did. But it's always nice to get an outsider's opinion, so thanks to all who've reviewed. Especially Hanai-kun. You're dedicated and amazing, and you only have positive things to say. A review from you is always a boost to my confidence. So, I'm going to try to start updating more quickly, but not at the expense of my grades, which aren't so hot right now. And it's only the beginning of the quarter! Dangitttttt. But, if you have anything you'd like to consult with me, you can email me; my address is on my profile, or reach me at /56553335 or on gaia; the username is caseylikestocolour. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the probated Ronnie Radke. I still love you, boy. Also, it's dedicated to Master Pi, because she's the greatest cousin I could ask for, and to Kathryn and Kaitlynn and Eric and Lizzy, because they always make me smile. :) **

**Warning: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! There's SMUT and DRUGS and, newly, VIOLENCE. So, if you are disapproving of MANSEX and general MATURITY, then you should HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!! Thanks for your cooperation.

UNBETA'ED! Though I did review it a few times myself. I'm still not perfect…

**Disclaimer:** So, I snuck into Kishimoto-san's toybox and stole a few characters to create this story. My only profit is in the form of reviews and I own none of the characters.

**Randomness: **'The Alarm' by Vanna, and 'The Ransom' by the Ronnie-era Escape the Fate.

**WFUITC:** guilt/guilty/any form of the word.

Enjoy, my loves!

Intoxicating- Chapter 9

Neji's face didn't change as Kabuto's warm lips left his. His head turned sideways and he shut his eyes tightly, feeling all the guilt of the hours before. He had taken a shower at Sai's apartment after their…_encounter_, and he called a cab to bring him home to the new apartment that he shared with Kabuto. Neji had barely had enough money to afford a cab in the first place, so it had to drop him off several blocks away from his home. His entire walk there was shameful and miserable. He felt as if every person on East Konoha's crowded streets knew how he had disgraced himself, how he had poisoned his relationship with one deplorable mistake. He sickened himself.

On top of it, Kabuto had been so upbeat and happy when Neji had gotten home. He had reason to, of course. It should have been the happiest time of their lives. They had a new apartment, a wonderful relationship, and everything was so perfect and cookie-cutter and wonderful. But Neji just had to go screw it all up. He had to get into someone else's bed when he had the perfect, warm bed waiting for him right here.

As Kabuto worriedly stared at him, Neji couldn't bring himself to look up. He couldn't bring himself to look into Kabuto's eyes. He knew that if he did, he'd feel even guiltier, and he'd confess. Kabuto didn't deserve to know that; he didn't deserve to be hurt and betrayed by the person he loved. And Neji knew that confessing would only make himself feel better. It would only remedy the guilt, while making Kabuto miserable. Confessions were only a selfish way for the guilty to feel less so by hurting others, and Kabuto didn't deserve that. Neji would just have to make sure he could do everything in his power to make it up to Kabuto, and to not make anther devastating mistake.

Neji, after evading another of Kabuto's embraces, dejectedly sauntered into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He placed his hands on the sides of the sink before looking up into the mirror before him. His face was drained of all emotion except guilt, and his eyes looked empty and remorseful. He made a sickened face at himself and looked away. How could he have done this to Kabuto? Shouldn't he have known from experience that being cheated on was the worst feeling in the world? He shook his head, closing his eyes and chocking back tears.

At the time, though, it had seemed okay. That was the funny thing about doing things you would regret later…you regretted them _later_. He thought back to what it was like to see his own boyfriend sleeping with someone else. It was his most painful memory, and he couldn't get over the fact that he had done the same thing to Kabuto. A few lone teardrops slipped from his eyes and trailed down his face. He was such a fucking idiot!

Why did he have to go and betray Kabuto? Why had he taken the risk of throwing his whole life away? And why hadn't he been able to stop himself? Neji thought back to only a few hours ago- though it seemed like decades worth of shame had built up in the short time- and wondered why the only thing he remember feeling was _Sai_. Images and sensations of Sai's naked, sweating body over his, of Sai's moaning and kissing and grabbing and licking and panting flooded his head. Neji was absolutely disgusted with himself. He screwed his eyes shut to rid the images from his mind, but they only became more vivid. He could smell Sai's sweat, taste his lips, hear his cries of pleasure.

Neji sunk to the bathroom floor, leaning his back against the tub, and sobbed. He sobbed for the horrible mistake he had made. He sobbed for the lies he would have to tell Kabuto. He sobbed for the guilt of looking at Kabuto every day and knowing he had committed such a horrendous infidelity. He sobbed, most of all, for doing something that he knew first hand would cause him pain, for not learning from his mistakes, and for betraying the one person that meant the world to him.

Hours passed before Neji was jerked out of his reverie by Kabuto's knocking on the door, saying, "Are you alright, Neji?"

Neji wanted to reply, "No, it's not alright. Nothing's alright. I've betrayed you. I've been unfaithful to you. You should hate me, Kabuto. Hate me like I hate myself," but he didn't. Wordlessly, he stood up and walked slowly to the door, opening it to reveal himself to Kabuto.

When the door swung open, Kabuto's jaw dropped and he couldn't speak. Neji's eyes were swollen and red, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. Kabuto frowned and took Neji in his arms, embracing him tightly. "Oh God, Neji. What happened?"

Neji's voice was hoarse and strained, but he replied, "I had a really bad day," and looked up at Kabuto, causing himself to break out into more sobs. Between gasping for air, sniffing, and wiping away tears, he said, "I want to go to bed," before leaving Kabuto's embrace for their bedroom. He crawled into bed, shoes and all, and pulled the covers over his head. For a moment, he told himself that he didn't deserve such nice amenities, that he didn't deserve this beautiful new apartment and this huge bed. He deserved to be sleeping on the cold ground somewhere where no one could find him, where he'd die alone and miserable, and rats would gnaw at his corpse until the only thing left of him was a skeleton. He deserved to live out a miserable existence, shameful and alone.

The mattress creaked as Kabuto sat at the foot of their bed. He looked at Neji's outline beneath the covers, its torso heaving up and down with sobs. Kabuto stood up and pulled the blanket from over Neji's face. He smiled sadly, leaning down and kissing Neji's forehead. "You can't sleep in your clothes, Neji. I'll help you take them off, okay?"

Neji slowly nodded, and Kabuto stripped the covers from the rest of his body. Neji sat up halfway and helped Kabuto take of his shirt, then his shoes, and his pants. After they were done ridding Neji of his clothes, Neji lay back down and Kabuto kissed him again on the forehead before pulling the covers up over him again. Neji detachedly watched as Kabuto removed his own clothes. When he was in only a shirt and his boxers, he walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in, scooting close to Neji and wrapping his arms around the distraught teen. Neji closed his eyes, guilt flooding him once again. Without words, Kabuto pulled Neji closer and closed his eyes, but they would both have a very sleepless night.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji was surprised at the turn Kabuto had made. It seemed that they were not, in fact, going back to their apartment, but to Otogakure. It was only a short ride from school, but it seemed like forever. Since two weeks ago when Neji had cheated on Kabuto, they hadn't had sex once, and Neji hadn't really seemed affectionate at all. Kabuto only dismissed it as hormones, though. Those damn hormones that plotted the death of him constantly.

As they pulled into the convenience store parking lot across the street, Kabuto pulled the key from the ignition and began to talk. "Look, the reason we came here isn't a very pleasant one. I have some work to do. You can go off somewhere; I don't care. Just don't make me have to come looking for you,"

Neji nodded and exited the car. "Why can't I come with you?"

Kabuto sighed. "Well, you can if you want to, but Orochimaru-sama might not exactly be too happy about it," he sighed at Neji's disappointed look and frowned. "Ah, fuck him. You can come. Just don't get in the way."

Neji smiled and adjusted the sleeve of his shirt before walking ahead of Kabuto to the back of the old apartment building that served as Otogakure's main headquarters. Once they reached the large metal door, Kabuto pushed it open and they walked inside, heading to the elevator. Kabuto pressed the '9' button to get to the top floor: Orochimaru's floor.

The ride was only a few seconds of unsteadily rising in the large metal box. Kabuto stepped out first, and Neji followed him down the hallway. They reached a door that was barely ajar, and Kabuto pushed it completely open, revealing a large room with a long conference table and several chairs surrounding it. Most of the chairs were occupied by Otogakure members, some of which Neji had never seen before. Kabuto promptly sauntered to the other side of the room, leaving Neji awkwardly staring at all the people from the doorway, hesitant to take another step.

When Kabuto reached the other side of the room, there was a man with long, silver hair and green lipstick smeared on his face waiting for him. He was panting and shirtless, holding a bloody rag over his abdomen. Neji's eyes widened as a gaping wound was revealed after the rag was removed. He moved from the doorway and began to walk into the room, Kabuto obviously preoccupied with his job, when Orochimaru called for him.

"Neji…It's nice to see you again. You can have a seat," the words rolled off the man's tongue in that sickly voice that sent shivers down Neji's spine, but he still took a seat in the chair Orochimaru had gestured to. He felt awkward and nervous, so he decided to focus he attentions on Kabuto again.

The medic reached into a kit that was conveniently placed on the table next to him, pulling out a tweezer-like instrument and thin, metal thread for stitching wounds. He quickly began to stitch the large gash on the silver-haired man's stomach. Neji noticed that a man identical to the one Kabuto was treating was standing above Kabuto, nervously watching as well.

Between stitches, Kabuto interrupted the awkward silence in the room. "How the hell did this happed, Ukon?"

The man winced as the skin around his wound was pierced again with the thread. Lack of anesthesia was a bitch. "Sakon and I were--" he hissed at the pain. "We were just coming back from delivering something for Orochimaru when two Akatsuki ambushed us. Before we knew it, the four of us were in a knife fight. Those pussies ran away as soon as they stabbed me though."

At the mention of stabbing, Neji instinctively moved a hand to the scar on his own abdomen, feeling it protruding beneath his shirt. He looked up and noticed the man who had stabbed him across the table. Kidoumaru. That son of a bitch. He glared at the man for a minute before focusing on Kabuto again.

"Did you see who it was?" Kabuto asked as he finished up the stitching on the wound, cutting the thread.

The twin of the wounded man spoke, "Those assholes Kisame and Itachi. Fucking lunatics."

Kabuto nodded, replacing the medical supplies in the box on the table and taking a seat next to Neji. Orochimaru spoke. "It seems we have a problem here. Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah, I think we've got a pretty big problem. Since Kisame and Deidara saw me a few months ago, Akatsuki knows I'm still alive, and they want revenge for when I came here and sabotaged them," He sighed, shaking his head.

The pink-haired woman, Tayuya, blurted out angrily, "Well, maybe you should have kept it a better secret. Then we wouldn't have this motherfucking problem!"

"Now, calm down, Tayuya, this is not Kabuto's fault." Orochimaru said in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Those fuckers killed Kimimaro! Even _you_ should be pissed because of that!" she retorted.

Orochimaru nodded. "Well, we'll just have to get revenge then, won't we?" He turned his head to Kabuto. "Kabuto, can I trust you to do that?"

"Orochimaru-sama! You can't send me out to do things like that again. Not with Neji-!" Kabuto protested.

Orochimaru looked at the teen by Kabuto's side. "Well, if he's going to hinder you from doing your job, Kabuto, then we'll just have to get rid of him," Neji's eyes widened in fear and shock. "I can have that arranged."

Kabuto swiftly shook his head. "No, Orochimaru-sama! I'll do it. Just tell me exactly what my orders are," his eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a sly smirk.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The zippers clinked as Neji's book bag was flung onto the bench, where he then sat down. Only moments later, Uzumaki Naruto walked up, smiling, and sat down next to Neji. "Hey, Masato!"

Neji smiled back, replying, "Hi, Naruto. Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown. "No, I'm out of money, and I can't charge lunch again," his stomach growled. "So, I'll just wait 'till I get home and get some ramen."

Neji noticed as Sai started to walk over, and Naruto started to get up. "Wait, Naruto!" Neji protested. He pulled the food he'd managed to shove into his book bag before he left home this morning and thrust it toward Naruto. "You can have my lunch. I'm really not hungry."

Naruto smiled enthusiastically. "Thanks, Masato!"

"No problem, Naruto," Neji said as the orange-clad, hyper kid bounced off happily.

Just then, Sai took Naruto's former seat next to Neji. He smiled at the other teen commenced with the small talk. Neji didn't much care for being around Sai, though, since they had slept together. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and Neji just wished that they didn't have to see each other all the time. But they were friends before, and if they suddenly stopped talking, people would wonder what happened. And the last thing Neji needed was to be noticed.

As they continued to talk about random insignificant things, Neji began to think about his sexual encounter with Sai. As he stared at Sai's pale face, the images of it contorting into a look of ecstasy and soaked with sweat filled his mind. He tried to push them away, but the scene only dominated his mind more. He almost felt as if he would get an erection right there at the arousing sights flooding his head. Thankfully, the bell rang, and he was able to quickly get away from Sai.

Though, his next two classes were no more distracting from the images in his mind than staring directly at the person they were of. Throughout his stretches in P.E., Neji imagined that Sai was the one bending him over, that there were no sweat pants in the way, that they were having sex right there in the gymnasium! Neji frustrated himself, and what made it even worse is that it was _Sai_. Sai, the man that he had cheated on Kabuto with, was the one in his mind, not his boyfriend. He was ashamed of himself.

In computer class, he imagined himself clicking on a wrong link or typing in the wrong search criteria and videos and images of Sai fucking him would appear on the screen. He was a sick, sick, person, yet every time he imagined it, he looked to the back of the classroom at Sai. He couldn't help himself. It was as if he was under some sort of spell, like the hex on him from his sexual encounter with Sai had never worn off. It ate at him constantly. It even hurt his relationship with Kabuto. It had to stop. He would have to talk to Sai about this.

After computer, Neji called Kabuto to tell him he'd find his own ride and waited on the sidewalk outside of the school for Sai. When the pale teen got there, he saw Neji and smiled. "Hi, Neji. Is The Boyfriend coming to come pick you up?"

"No, not today," he started. "I need to go to your place, first. I've been missing something since the other day, and I thought I might have left it there." He was satisfied with his excuse. After all, he couldn't tell Sai the real reason until they were alone.

Sai's eyebrows twisted together. "Well, I haven't seen anything that's not mine, but you can come over and look anyway."

The walk to Sai's apartment was short and slightly awkward. It was silent, but Neji had enough going through his head, anyway. He was practicing what he would say to Sai, how he would try to sort everything out without severing their relationship. But he knew that if that's what he had to do to not betray Kabuto again, that's what he'd do.

They slipped into the apartment's door slyly and quickly, Neji determined to get down to business before any distractions Sai could muster up would throw off his trail of thought. They both deposited their things in the entryway, along with their shoes. Neji snickered. '_One obstacle less for him to get me in to bed…'_ But the thought fled away to the far depths of his mind when Sai looked at him and asked, "So what is it you forgot?"

The question had Neji drawing a blank. For several long moments, he just stared blankly at Sai, not registering what he had said, let alone how to respond. His body was frozen, and his mind was quickly slipping away into some unknown void, one he was all-too-familiar with. The only thing he could think or feel or see were images and sounds of Sai on top of him, naked, sweating. The sight sickened him, but Neji couldn't snap himself out of the repetitive mode of imagery and treachery running like never-ending film through his mind. He couldn't escape the repeating tape-loop of his betraying of Kabuto splayed across his vision and censoring all his other thoughts.

His mind was punishing him. He deserved it, but _damn_ his brain had bad timing. In some sickening way, Neji began to get aroused by the thoughts of Sai. The memory was no longer a memory, but a nightmare that he could never wake up from. Reality, wherever it was, had been lost long before Neji found himself drawing closer to Sai. Fidelity was only a figment of his imagination now, a distant afterthought clouded by arousal and distorted by Neji's depraved, cheating mind.

Sai was startled at the suddenness, but he couldn't admit to being surprised that this is what Neji wanted. As the long-haired teen kissed him eagerly, pushing him further into the depths of his apartment, Sai lost his last train of though (had he even had one in the first place?) and surrendered to Neji's lustful caresses. It was only a matter of seconds, it seemed, until they were in Sai's bedroom and-though Sai could not recall how- completely undressed.

When Sai was thrust onto his bed by Neji's forceful hands, he smiled wickedly, pulling Neji on top of him. "Yakushi-kun, such for—" He was silenced by Neji's hot mouth pressing forcefully against his lips. Aggression was apparently Neji's signature trait in bed.

As Neji- somehow having located a tube of lubricant- thrust himself into Sai's hot entrance, his whole being became lost in the moment, the feeling. His mind was no longer his; it was only an instrument to sensation. He was no longer in control of his body; he was only a puppet to lust. Sai screamed out loud-or had it been Neji? He couldn't tell any more whether he was making the noise or whether there was any noise being made at all, really. The only thing he knew was the feeling of Sai's slick muscles clenched around him, of his thrusting and grabbing of Sai's hips. Though it wasn't as if he would have been the slightest bit interested with anything else going on even if he _could_ register his surroundings. The less he felt, the less the magnitude of his situation could hit him, the better.

Neji didn't want to think of the fact that he was doing the one thing he swore his life that he would not do. He didn't want to admit that Kabuto, the only person that he had ever admitted to loving, was the one person he had committed the worst crime against. He didn't want to admit that the only reason he was doing this was because he had to destroy his own happiness; someone else had always done the job before, but when perfection settled in this time without disrupt, Neji instinctually spat all over it. He didn't want to admit that he knew he didn't give a shit about Sai and that, in the back of his mind, he wished he were dead. People who did this to their partners deserved to die. But then Genma…Neji couldn't stop from contradicting himself. But he couldn't stop himself from somehow enjoying the feeling of Sai's tight heat wrapped around him.

Neji thrust into Sai deeper and harder than before, receiving a loud gasp in reward. He repeated his actions, and got the same reaction. The feeling of Sai around him was more pleasurable than he had ever felt before, and he thrust with all the fervor he could muster up. Each slick slip of his member into Sai's tight heat sent Neji off the wall, and he pounded harder and harder each time, almost fearing he would hurt Sai. As the pale teen below him delivered a delightfully stimulating clench of his muscles, Neji yelled out, "KABUTO!"

Neji realized as soon as the last syllable rolled off his tongue the mistake he had made. He froze inside of Sai, who was in a similar state of shock. Neji gasped before his wide eyes narrowed in anger at himself. He quickly pulled out of Sai and scouted the apartment for his clothes. He found them and dressed hastily, leaving the apartment without a word.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The potent smell of kerosene overwhelmed Kabuto's nostrils as he spilled streams of the clear liquid on the floors and walls of the hallway. He had started at the top floor and was now on the second; it was only a matter of time before this damned place would go down in flames. He hadn't even had the decency to check if anyone was in the building. If there was, though, he couldn't care less. He was only fulfilling his mission.

After he soaked yet another door with the flammable fluid, Kabuto treaded down the stairs to the final floor, leaving a stream of what would soon become flames behind him. Once he was on the first floor, he was nearly out of fuel. He had only brought three large containers. Not because he had figured that would be a sufficient amount, but because Orochimaru was too much of an asshole to let Kabuto bring any along, and that was all he could carry. Once he had soaked both sides of the large main room of the building with enough kerosene to ignite and fuel the fire for an adequate amount of time, he stood in the middle of the room, only about and ounce of liquid left in the container. He stared directly at the emblem before him before turning around to make out his path to the door. He had left himself a kerosene-free escape route directly to the door. He turned back around and faced the large emblem painted on the wall before him again. A large, red cloud, outlined in white. The corners of his lips rose into a wicked smirk, and he doused the wall in what kerosene remained, smashing the empty plastic container against the emblem afterward.

Kabuto backed up a few feet, still facing the emblem, and drew a small box from his pocket. Slowly, he slid it open and pulled out a single match, striking it against the side of the box before staring at the tiny flame for a single moment. He smirked, and threw the match against the wall, which instantly illuminated with a brilliant inferno. Smile still plastered on his face, he turned and sprinted out of the building, lowly muttering, "Goodbye, Akatsuki."

As Kabuto quickly fled from the burning building in Neji's Porsche, a shrill scream sounded from within. Apparently, he had left a victim behind.

Deidara awoke to intense heat all around him and the smell of burning…_everything_. He swiftly opened his eyes to find his room engulfed in flames. He screamed. The gravity of the situation was far from sinking in, though. He found himself, normally the type of person to react quickly, drawing a blank. He was completely shocked and confused, and a strategy to get out was the farthest thing from his mind. As his body's adrenaline worked to kick in, a million thoughts ran through his mind. Why the fuck was his room on fire? Where was everyone else? How would he get out?

The closer the flames came to swallowing him, the more worried Deidara became. There was only one exit, and right now, it was being devoured by the incessant flames. There was a fire escape, but it was so rusted and decrepit that he probably had a better chance of surviving if he stayed in the building.

The more the blonde man thought about his exit strategy, the farther any chance of escaping slipped away. He didn't even realize when his cloak caught fire. In the midst of excavating his room for a way out, he felt the flames become uncomfortably-not that being trapped in a burning building _wasn't_ uncomfortable…- hot around his feet. He looked behind himself to find fire eating up his cloak, and he quickly ripped it off and threw it to the ground, letting it become incinerated by the flames. His cloak was better than the alternative, he mused, still trying to find a way the fuck out.

The one thing that he had forgotten about flames, though, was the one thing that was currently plaguing him. When trapped in a burning building, the cardinal rule was to cover your mouth to keep from inhaling the smoke. The motherfucking smoke. He choked and gasped, trying to catch his breath but still not to inhale too much of the grey haze into his lungs. The precaution was too little, too late, though, because he found himself becoming faint just before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kabuto had been commended by Orochimaru-sama earlier that day for his success in burning down the Akatsuki's main headquarters. He had found out, though, that there had indeed been a person left in the building-Deidara. Supposedly, he had passed out due to the smoke and suffered some really bad burns on his arms and chest. It made Kabuto feel almost guilty, but he had succeeded in his mission, and that was all he needed to know to be satisfied.

In reward, Orochimaru had given Kabuto a large sum of money for completing the mission, and he was determined to use a fraction of it to take himself and Neji out to dinner that night. After all, they had been together for nearly five months now, and they had not actually gone out to dinner once.

When he stepped through the threshold of the apartment, Kabuto smiled, calling for Neji. When he received no response, he noticed in the quiet that there was water running in the bathroom. He dumped his keys on the counter and quietly walked to the bathroom door, opening in slowly and slipping in. The room was completely shrouded in steam, and Kabuto could barely make out Neji's silhouette through the clouded shower door. He smiled and sat at the edge of the tub, Neji still not realizing he was there.

A few minutes passed before Neji shut off the water, grabbing a towel that hung over the shower door and weaving it around his thin waist. He sighed, pushing the glass door of the shower open, billows of steam following him out. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kabuto sitting in the bathroom. His hand clenched tightly to his chest, he gasped. "Fuck, Kabuto. You nearly scared me to death."

Said silver-haired man smirked, standing up and making his way to Neji. "Sorry, Kid," He wrapped his arms around the wet teen, soaking his clothes with Neji's dripping hair and skin.

Neji's eyes widened and he leaned into the touch, not minding that he was making Kabuto soaking wet. "It's not that big of a deal, Kabuto."

Kabuto smiled and released Neji. "How do you feel about going on a date tonight?"

A confused look crossed over Neji's face before he smiled. "You mean like a real date? Like out to dinner and everything?"

Kabuto nodded. "Whatever you want, Kid."

Neji beamed a wide smile at Kabuto and threw his arms around the older man, whispering, "I really fucking love you."

"_Fucking_? Hah, speaking of which… After we get back," Kabuto tugged at the towel wrapped around Neji's waist, smirking.

The wet teen rolled his eyes. "Maybe…"

Kabuto kissed Neji and exited the room. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

After doing said activity, Neji stood in front of the full-body mirror in the room he shared with Kabuto, examining himself. He wasn't _extremely_ vain in any normal circumstances, but this was technically his first real date with Kabuto, so a bit of style was definitely necessary. Besides, what's the point in living if you can't be beautiful?

Kabuto appeared in the mirror behind him, and Neji momentarily had a flashback to the day in the school bathroom with Sai, before the first time they had sex. He pushed the memory aside, turning around and planting a kiss on Kabuto's lips, smiling widely. "So," he looked down at himself, tugging on the hem of his shirt. "What do you think? Should I change my shirt? What about this vest? Is it too—" He was silenced by Kabuto's long finger pushing against his lips. "You look perfect, Neji."

The younger man smiled, tugging on the tie around Kabuto's neck. "You look good. Very police detective. But sexy," He smiled and smoothed the front of Kabuto's white button-up shirt.

"Nice to know I fit in well with the other side," Kabuto replied. "Are you ready to go?"

Neji nodded. "Just a sec," He turned around and reached for his cell phone on the bedside table, setting it on vibrate and slipping it in his pocket. "Okay, now I'm ready. Let's go!"

For the first time since they'd gotten his car back, Neji got to drive it. He had almost forgotten the feeling of operating such a powerful vehicle. It would have helped if he'd known where they were going, though. "Turn right at the next exit," Kabuto said as Neji passed merged into the right lane.

As he moved the car fluidly through the highway traffic, Neji smiled and glimpsed at Kabuto for a second before focusing back on the road. "Where exactly are we going, Kabuto?"

"Well, first we're going to eat at this restaurant…I can't exactly pronounce the name. And then it's a surprise," He smiled when he received a grunt from Neji.

"Okay, just tell me how to get there," Neji huffed.

With a bit of guidance from Kabuto and the navigation unit in Neji's car, they got to the restaurant safely… and without killing each other. Neji parked in the back of the parking lot, away from any other cars, and exited the car slowly and slammed the door behind him. After he saw Kabuto get out on the other side, he pressed the 'lock' button and proceeded to the restaurant.

When Kabuto caught up to him, they were standing outside the entrance to the restaurant. Neji, arms folded, looked at Kabuto as he opened the door and asked, "You have a reservation, right?"

Kabuto smiled. "What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?"

Neji smiled and walked through the door. "The amazing kind."

Kabuto winked at Neji and hooked his arm around the teen's waist before walking up to the hostess's podium. She smiled and asked his name. "Yakushi, party of two."

She flipped a page in the restaurant's guest book and ran her finger down the list of names, stopping on one and writing something next to it before looking up at Kabuto. "It'll be just a minute, sir. Please have a seat," She motioned to the chairs lined up against the wall of the restaurant's lobby.

After he sat down, Neji pulled his cell phone from his pocket; he had felt it vibrate just after they'd walked into the restaurant. He had received a text message from Sai. He snapped his phone closed, not even bothering to read it. He wanted to try harder to stay away from Sai and not to betray Kabuto again, but getting messages every other second didn't help much. He sighed and looked up from his lap. What he saw made him gasp.

Hyuuga Hiashi was standing in the threshold between the restaurant and the lobby. Neji's aunt and cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, were also standing there. Luckily, they weren't looking in his direction. He quickly stood up and bolted into the restroom so that they wouldn't see him.

Kabuto sat next to the seat Neji had just acted like was on fire. His eyes followed Neji's path to the bathroom, and he sighed, rolling his eyes and getting up to follow Neji. When he entered the bathroom, he saw Neji leaning against the wall, heaving. "What the hell was that, Neji?"

Neji looked up at Kabuto, eyes wide and still gasping for breath. "Did you see that guy that was standing in front of us? With the long hair?"

"The one with those three women around him? Yeah. Why? Is he someone you know?" Kabuto asked, still confused at Neji's strange behavior.

"Yeah, Kabuto. That was my uncle Hiashi. The three women were my aunt and my cousins. I came this fucking close to getting caught," Neji held up his hand and measured out a tiny bit of space to emphasize his point to Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes went wide. "Fuck."

"Yeah."

"Let me check to see if they're still there," Kabuto said as he opened the bathroom door and peered out of it for any sign of the Hyuuga family. "The coast is clear."

Neji sighed in relief. "Good. That was pretty motherfucking close."

With that they both left the bathroom just in time for the hostess to escort them to their table. As a waiter was leaving with the check, Neji noticed the signature on the bottom: Hiashi Hyuuga. "This is the table they sat at," he said as they sat down.

"How do you figure?" Kabuto said as he eyed the menu.

Neji smirked. "I saw Hiashi's signature on the check. And this is Hinata's ring. I gave it to her for her tenth birthday," he said as he held up a small, silver ring.

"It's a shame she lost it," Kabuto said, still eyeing the menu.

"I'll get it back to her. Anonymous postage or something," Neji replied, having slipped the ring into his pocket and now eyeing the menu himself.

Kabuto laughed. "Good luck with that. What are you getting?"

Neji sighed. They both, after careful consideration, placed their orders. It took several minutes for their meal to come out, but it was worth it. Every bite was absolutely lovely. Neji thought it was possible the most amazingly succulent meal he'd ever eaten. This was true gourmet. Though, it did come with a hefty price. Literally.

Kabuto cringed when the check was placed on the table. "Don't tell me. Is it bad?"

Neji glanced at the price before sighing. "Well, all I'm going to say is that Orochimaru better have given you a hell of a bonus for that mission."

Kabuto took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at the price. "Ah, it's not that bad. Not compared to what I had to pay for where we're going next."

Neji's eyebrows rose in shock. That was a lot of money. Kabuto was far from cheap, that was for sure.

Their check paid for and their stomachs satiated, Neji and Kabuto headed for their next destination…wherever that happened to be. This time, though, Kabuto drove, trying to keep his intentions shrouded in secrecy. The ride to- well, Neji didn't exactly know yet…- _wherever_ was not a short one. The restaurant was on the far east side of Konoha, and the place they were going…was not.

Neji was snapped away from his blindly gazing out of the car's window when a small object landed in his lap. He looked down to find a syringe, filled with the same clear liquid that he had come to depend on so deeply. "That might make it a bit more exciting where we're going." Kabuto said.

Neji looked at the older man. "Where's my—"

"Glove compartment," Kabuto replied, eyes still focused on the road ahead that was illuminated by the Porsche's headlights.

The long-haired teen grinned, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a thin rubber strap and securing it around his left arm. Soon after, he poked the thin, silver needle into his arm, injecting himself with the substance that he had become so addicted to. He hissed and popped of the rubber strap as the heroin traveled through his bloodstream.

The illegal substance running through his veins alongside his blood soon traveled to Neji's brain, distorting his sense of reality. Had he not been high, the feeling might have reminded him of the times he'd slept with Sai. The power of the heroin was immense; it cascaded through Neji's body, monopolizing each nerve and taking prisoner all of his other senses. His mind was traveling at warp speed, but it also seemed to slow down enough to let him completely absorb his surroundings in a way that only heroin did.

The long-haired teen was so lost in his reverie that he hadn't even noticed when the car stopped and Kabuto got out. He was wretched back into reality, though, by a slight knock on the window his head was leaned against. As if being awoken from a light nap, his head suddenly snapped up and he focused his vision on the window the knocking had come from. Kabuto's face was directly in his line of vision, and he smiled, reaching for the door's handle.

The steps to the entrance of the- well, Neji still didn't know where they were; it seemed like just a big building- building weren't steep, but there were lots of them. It took Neji and Kabuto ages to climb them. When they finally got to the doors, though, Neji realized where they were; after all, it was written on the clear glass doors that stood just in front of him. "Why are we at a museum, Kabuto? And it's closed, look at the hours," Neji said pointedly, gesturing to the museum's hours, which were also written on the door, right below 'Art and Cultural Museum of Konoha.'

"I know. You think I'd drive you all the way out here and have nothing to show for it? Indeed not. Rest easy, m'love. I know the curator. He's still here; he said he'd let us in so we can have the whole place to ourselves," Kabuto responded, smiling. He removed his cell phone from his pocket, presumably to phone the curator to let them in.

Neji sighed. "He knows fucking everyone," he quietly whispered to himself.

The curator turned out to be another of Kabuto's friends from medical school- he had abruptly changed his career in the middle of his fourth semester to that of an art and history major- whose name was Gekkou Hayate. He let Kabuto and Neji in before muttering something about not touching anything and leaving to…_curate_…or something.

The dim lights illuminating all the displays made the trip through the museum eerie, but the romanticism of standing in front of a piece of priceless artwork alone in a museum with his boyfriend made Neji enjoy the experience that much more. They kissed in front of Degas and held each other through the hall of masks. When Kabuto was chasing Neji through the African sculpture wing- not the brightest idea, as they had found out- they nearly broke a priceless pot from the seventh century.

They spent hours browsing through every wing in the huge building, learning facts about the cultural practices and artists of the world. Neji had the greatest time of his life. At one particularly cliché moment, Neji even found himself looking at Kabuto and having the words 'soul mate' pop into his head. He quickly dismissed them for less banal thoughts, though.

Perhaps it was the atmosphere, or perhaps it was the heroin, but for whatever reason, Neji found himself having more similar thoughts as they made their way through the museum. Throughout the impressionist hall, he found the word 'love' stuck in his mind like superglue. In the Asian culture wing, he found himself muttering "cute" each time Kabuto pushed up his glasses or displayed his crooked smile. And as they walked through the abstract wing- their last stop in the museum- Neji could barely resist the urge to jump Kabuto and ravish him right there next to Picasso.

When they had finished looking through the museum and thanking Hayate, they both got in the car, Neji still not driving because of the heroin he'd taken earlier, and began to drive away. As Neji quietly stared from his leaned back position in the passenger's seat at Kabuto's mannerisms as he drove- he realized how adorable each movement was, and it struck him that Kabuto probably didn't even noticed the small habits that made Neji snigger inwardly at each one-he thought back to earlier that day, when he had gone to Sai's apartment and committed such a despicable act against the man he now stared at lovingly. He vowed at that very moment, as Kabuto's nose twitched involuntarily at a traffic sign, that he would never let himself do such a thing again.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Eeek. It took me longer to write this chapter than I had planned, but I think it turned out pretty…okay. I just think it feels a little different than all my other chapters. I tried to write it a bit more consciously this time. Though I'm not exactly sure if it turned out better or worse. I'd really like some feedback on that in the reviews, iffin' you feel like it. But I'd definitely like to get some reviews on how you like the progression of the plot so far. **

**And I'm so sorry I don't update as often as I wish I could; I have a lot of schoolwork that occupies my time and I actually **_**do**_** have a social life, surprisingly enough.**

**And I'm lucky I got to update tonight, actually. I was supposed to be at a concert right now, but the plans fell through since it was so last minute.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.Author's note: I'm so horrible for taking so long to update. School ended and then I just felt…lazy, and sort of uninspired. / And I'm sorry it's been like two months. I promise the story will be finished soon. Finally. It's been almost a year since I started it. And thanks to all the readers who have stuck by me all this time. I really appreciate that you take time out of your day to read what comes out of my crazy head. And I especially love when you review to give me your feedback; that's what I live for. And I hope you all like how the story has gone along so far, and I hope you all like the ending I have in mind. But there's still a couple chapters to go, so don't fret.**

**This chapter is dedicated to James Frey, my favorite author, and the one who inspired me to write in the first place. I suggest you pick up his newest book, and his first fiction novel, **_**Bright Shiny Morning**_**. You won't be disappointed by this riveting story of life in Los Angeles and the trials of his characters. His writing is absolutely beautiful, too, and it entrances you, making it that much easier to connect with the story and that much harder to put down the book. It's worth all 27 dollars. :)**

**Warning:** Hillbilly Bob Redderneck says: "This here story be fulla that thar inappropit stuffs like smut and druggins and whatnot. So if you'z a chillren, don't be readin' it cuz it ain't right for non-o'-ya lil' eyes to be viewin' this here type o' stuffs." :B

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to the characters of this story, only the plotline. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Yours truly just likes to delve into other writer's toyboxes for characters. :)

**Randomness:** "Romance is Dead" by Parkway Drive and "Obscure" by Dir en Grey

**WFUITC: **'his.' I used it waaay too much in the first scene.

:D

Intoxicating- Chapter 10

Ferocious hands dug into Neji's skin as he was slammed against the wall behind him. Warm, pink lips pressed against his own, ravishing his mouth as his pants slid down thin, pale legs. Once those were pooled at his ankles, pale hands lifted the shirt over his head, their owner's pale body pressing Neji closer to the sheetrock.

As a bony knee pushed into his still-clothed groin, Neji moaned, just before more fiery kisses danced across the skin of his neck and chest. The man before him chuckled and pulled away, smiling. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, square package: a condom. Kissing Neji again, his grin crawled wider across his face and he tore open the package, pulling out the rubber sheath and rolling it onto his erection.

Neji was panting, his heart beating at twice its normal pace. The same mouth from before was again commencing a sensual attack on Neji's body. Saliva was being trailed up his chest, down his neck, along his collarbone. His hands instinctively weaved themselves into the hair of the head at his chest. As hard, white teeth bit playfully- and slightly painfully- into a dusky nipple, Neji clenched his eyes shut, pushing away the body that was voraciously indulging in his own.

"Enough, Sai," Neji said, his words dripping in regret and still a trace of arousal. He closed his eyes, his head leaning back against the wall behind him as he clenched his fists at his sides. A sigh escaped from the teen's mouth before he pulled up his pants and fastened them at his waist.

Sai, though disappointed, was not surprised at Neji's actions. He peeled the condom from his member and opened the door to Neji's room, throwing it into the closest trashcan. He then pulled on his own pants, exploring the surrounding areas for his shirt.

"It's over there," Neji said, nodding his head in the direction he was referring to. Sai smiled, thanking Neji before retrieving the article of clothing and pulling it over his torso.

Sai faced Neji and put his head down. "I'm sorry I forced you into doing this. I know you didn't want to cheat on him. Please forgive me. I hope we can still be friends," He looked up after his last statement, hoping Neji would respond.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's my fault; I was the one who had an affair, and I'm the one who should have stopped it before it started," Neji replied without looking Sai in the eye.

"And yes," the long-haired teen continued, "we can still be friends after this. Just as long… as long as you promise not to let it happen again."

"I promise," Sai said, smiling.

Neji smiled, walking from the hallway and into the kitchen, gesturing for Sai to follow him.

Sai sat at the bar; Neji leaned against the counter on the other side. They both sighed, and Neji looked up, smiling. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like."

The pale teen shook his head, responding, "No thanks. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I'm just gonna leave," He stood up, ambling towards the door to the apartment.

"Goodbye," Neji replied as he put his head down. It shot back up, though, when Sai said, "Is this him? Kabuto?", referring to a picture on the refrigerator. It was of Neji standing with Kabuto in the kitchen at the apartment in Otogakure. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kabuto's waist, and the taller man's arm hung over his shoulders. Both were shirtless and covered with each other's handprints in paint from an art project gone awry earlier that day, and both had wide smiles across their faces.

Neji smiled at the picture, remembering perfectly that day, how they had planned to paint a giant canvas all different colors (…the reason for which they had never established. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time.), but they had ended up sprawled on top of the canvas, covering their own bodies with paint instead. Sakon, Oto's resident photographer, had come to the apartment to get some drugs from Kabuto and had ended up joining the mess, and taking pictures of the aftermath. This one in particular was Neji's favorite, which was why it was on the refrigerator in the first place.

"Yeah, that's him," the long-haired teen said, a sad look crossing his face at the thought of risking the amazing relationship he had with Kabuto for a meaningless one with the man before him.

"You two look really happy. I'm glad you can find something like that in a world like this. And I'm so sorry I nearly took that away from you," Sai's eyes showed regret, the same feeling Neji had had since their relationship first started. "Don't do anything more to fuck it up. Because what you have with him, that genuine feeling that you two share…It's pretty hard to come by. So hold on to it for dear life. Okay, Neji?"

Neji nodded, his remorse growing tenfold at the truth of Sai's words. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking into Sai's. "Bye."

Wordlessly, Sai left a warm kiss on Neji's forehead before opening the apartment's door and walking out, cringing as it closed behind him.

Neji smiled, though pangs of regret still echoed in his head. He would have to live forever knowing that he had deceived Kabuto, and he had to keep it to himself or it would be the end of his relationship. His eyelids lowered, and he sank to the floor, covering his face in shame.

Several minutes into his remorseful trance, Neji realized that Kabuto would be home soon. He, with a new determination to return his relationship to its former glory, stood up, sauntering to the counter, where he thought of exactly what he would make to satisfy Kabuto's hunger after working all day, and, most importantly, boost his libido.

After almost an hour of laboring to create the perfect yay-I-ended-my-affair-with-Sai dinner, Neji heard the door to the apartment open, and he turned around to see Kabuto, who immediately smiled at Neji's state of dress: nothing but an apron. Neji squealed in excitement and hugged Kabuto tightly, offering him a quick kiss before turning around and tending to the pots at the stove.

"Saynow. Don't leave me hanging, Kid," Kabuto smiled widely at his younger lover's invigoratingly buoyant attitude. After a few moments of careful speculation, he followed Neji to the counter, where he cupped the two bare cheeks of Neji's bottom firmly in his hands, causing a squeal to leave Neji's throat.

Laughing, Neji placed his hands on top of Kabuto's, removing the fingers from his bare skin. "Too cold, Baby," he said as he turned around to embrace the taller man. Upon doing so, he received a short kiss, before Kabuto began to speak.

"You might want to put on some clothes so that I don't jump you before dinner's over," The silver-headed man winked, watching as Neji removed the apron and reached over the counter for a pair of jeans hanging over one of the bar chairs. After taking possession of said jeans, he slid them over his pale legs, finally fastening them at the waist.

Kabuto, after Neji had re-clothed (much to his perverted disappointment), leaned down to offer the teen a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Hey, Neji, let me just put this up," with a wink and holding up a small leather case- presumably full of drugs.

Neji returned the wink, turning around to focus on the vegetables he had been cutting before, as Kabuto strolled towards the hallway. The older man walked slowly, stopping to turn on the air conditioner as he went. He reached the door to the room he and Neji shared, noticing as his hand touched the knob that he had stepped on something thin and plastic-like. He opened the room's door and took a step forward with the other foot before lifting the one on the plastic object behind himself so that he could see what the thing was.

The thin square stuck to his foot as he examined it for a brief moment before peeling it from the cool skin of his heel. Upon further inspection, he realized what it was: a condom wrapper. He thought for a second that it might be from the previous night, but he couldn't recognize it. It wasn't even the brand he and Neji used. Or their size. He gasped as his foot slapped to the floor. Kabuto's eyes clenched shut for a long moment before opening again, hoping that this time the small plastic square he held was something different.

It wasn't so, though, he realized. He thought of all the far-fetched possibilities that could have led to the placement of the condom wrapper, all the reasons something so strange could suddenly appear beneath his feet, all the potential justifications for this strange predicament. The only possibility he wouldn't even allow his mind to glance over for a moment was the one that he knew, though, was the painful truth.

After rejecting all other prospects, he finally settled on the one he didn't want himself to believe. Neji was cheating on him. It was plain as day. The evidence was right there in his hand. He mused for a brief moment that there was also probably evidence on his sheets. The sheets he shared with Neji, slept with Neji on, _fucked_ Neji on. Though now it seemed apparent that he wasn't the only one to fuck Neji on those sheets. His face twisted into a disgusted look, and his mind overflowed with anger.

With a fierce grunt, Kabuto stomped furiously down the hallway. Once he had reached the threshold to the kitchen, where Neji stood with his back to the older man, Kabuto held up his discovery, anger coursing through him, and shouted, "What the fuck is this?"

Noting Kabuto's angry tone, Neji furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, noticing immediately the reason for Kabuto's fury. His white eyes widened and he let out a choked gasp, mumbling, "Oh god, Kabuto."

The older man narrowed his eyes in a revolted manner. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Neji."

Neji took a few steps forward, reaching for Kabuto, who only widened the space between them again. "Baby, can we just talk about this please? I didn't… please just let me explain. I didn't intend for it to happen. Please, Baby."

"Don't call me that. Don't you fucking call me that," Kabuto furiously yelled. "And don't even pretend like an explanation will fix this."

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting tears. "Kabuto, I—"

"Who is it?" Kabuto looked down at the floor, unable to keep his focus on Neji without going absolutely mad.

"A…A guy I go to school with. Sai," Neji replied in a low tone, waiting patiently for Kabuto's response.

The silver-haired man shook his head slowly, looking back up to face the teen before him. "How long?"

"Less than a month. It only happened twice. Today… today I ended it… before it got that far again," Neji's head rose, and he stepped towards Kabuto, reaching for his shoulders, which were abruptly pulled back. "It's over. I'm done with him. Please believe me, Kabuto. Please… please forgive me."

The disgusted, angry look from before returned to Kabuto's face. "Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU? You have got to be fucking kidding me, Neji. You seriously want me to forgive something like this?"

Neji practically radiated shame, but he silently stood, looking down at his feet, waiting for Kabuto to continue.

"I know you're not used to people saying shit like this to you since you're a spoiled little brat, but you can't always get what you want in life. And if you even expect for a second that I'll feel sorry for you and even _think_ about forgiving you, you are so fucking wrong. You spoiled little motherfucking brat. I can't believe you would even say something like that," Kabuto's angry words pierced through Neji, carving a deeper pit of shame into his heart with each syllable.

The long-haired teen lifted his head, tears now freely rolling down his pale cheeks, and low sobs painfully escaping from his throat. "I love you, Kabuto. Please. Please. PLEASE. I love you so much. Please don't do this."

"Oh, right. You must really fucking love me, since you went and fucked someone else," Kabuto peered into Neji's pale eyes, now bordered by swollen, reddened lids. "Don't even fucking look at me, you fucking whore."

Neji crumpled to the floor at Kabuto's words. He cried harder, now making no attempt to contain the harsh sobs in his throat. He could feel Kabuto's hateful eyes burrowing into him from above, but it was nothing compared to the contempt he held for himself at that very moment. He heard footsteps, but he didn't look up. Moments later, he heard them again, but this time they sounded different; Kabuto had on shoes. Still not looking up, Neji let out a choked sob at Kabuto's last words before leaving: "You can keep the apartment. But don't even think about trying to contact me. I don't want to fucking hear it."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Deidara smiled widely, again pressing the button on the side of a piece of hardware attached to his face. A millisecond later, he heard the clicking sound of a picture being taken. This was one of many he had taken of Kabuto leaving his apartment building and walking down the street. To Deidara, the silver haired man seemed very angry. Though, if the pictures he had of the argument that had just gone on in Kabuto's apartment were any indication, he had good reason to be. Karma, the blonde man mused, was a bitch.

The fire, which Akatsuki now knew that Kabuto had started, had taken the entire Akatsuki main headquarters building, all the files and drugs within, and, most unfortunate for Deidara, his left eye and most of the skin from his right arm. In his field of business, though, the arm was only collateral. But the eye…well, that had been easily replaced with a camera by an expert surgeon that the Akatsuki had paid off with a hefty sum of money. Said camera, operated by a button near Deidara's used-to-be temple, was now the Akatsuki's main secret weapon against Otogakure.

According the Akatsuki leader Pein, Deidara's camera-eye was now their biggest advantage, and it allowed them to survey Otogakure so that they could learn their daily routine in order to "more easily devise an effective plan for revenge." Deidara personally just wanted to bomb the motherfucking place, but Pein, being his all-knowing, pain-in-the-ass self, said that doing that would leave "too many loose ends."

Though, Deidara admitted to himself, seeing and documenting all the dirty little secrets of the enemy _was_ a pretty enjoyable task to have. And it actually was useful (though _that_ he didn't want to admit). So far, he had documented the times and intervals at which all of Otogakure's regular customers went to the headquarters, who sold what to who, the regular daily routines and weekly schedules of all the members of Otogakure, and Orochimaru's apparent plan to somehow strike the Akatsuki again. And, the most entertaining part, Deidara thought, was the life of Orochimaru's right-hand man, Kabuto. This shit was better than a motherfucking soap opera.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

He didn't want to take a shower. He didn't actually want to do _anything_. But he was expected at school, and he knew he didn't want the attention of having to offer an explanation when he got back. So he, after many hours of solitary debate, decided that he would, despite every thought flowing through his head telling him not to, go to school.

The past two days he had spent getting thoroughly wasted. Drugs and alcohol, in this case, were his anesthesia. Because he knew he couldn't bear the pain, substance abuse was his only option. It numbed his senses, distorted his reality, and made him feel like it would be okay. He was far from stupid enough, though, to actually believe that it would.

Lathering the much-needed shampoo into his long brown hair, Neji couldn't help but think of Kabuto. Rinsing the suds out of it, he thought of Kabuto. Washing his pale, thin body, he thought of Kabuto. As the water from the showerhead above cascaded down his arms, his legs, his torso, bringing the soap with it to the bottom of the shower and swirling down the drain at Neji's feet, he wished it was him being washed away. Even through all his numbness, the sharp sensation of a bitterly ended love bit at him, clawed at his mind, voraciously ravaged his happiness. The only emotion left, the pain that still stung through the numb wall of vodka and heroin, was remorse.

Neji had already played it over a billion times in his mind: if he hadn't done this or he hadn't done that or he had remembered this when he was doing that or he had done that instead of this, he wouldn't be in his current situation. But the fact was that Kabuto was gone, and it was his fault. Whatever could-have-, should-have-, and would-have-beens that lead up to it didn't matter. He would never forgive himself. And, as much as he wished Kabuto would just run into the room, wrap his arms around Neji and forgive him, his stance on the matter was the same as the teen's. Forgive and forget was a prospect only for the ignorant.

As the scalding water, now finished rinsing the soap from his body, beat painfully against Neji's chest, he reached forward a hand and twisted the handle, ending the relentless stream of water- he was reluctant to turn it off, though; it was only giving him the pain he deserved. Though the next step he couldn't bring himself to do. He fell to the white porcelain floor of the shower, curling into a fetal position and burying his face in his hands. The tears came at once, sobs shuttering through his thin body soon after. Unlike all the times before, he couldn't even begin to curse himself for what he'd done; the barrage of harsh words just wouldn't escape him. So he wept.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The click of the lighter igniting was Kabuto's signal to hold the small flame over the pipe held between his lips. The heat traveling through the glass burnt his fingers and his lips, but it didn't matter. The first hit was always the most intense, the one he lost himself in; it always gave him the notion that more would give him the same feeling, but it never did. It only gave him seconds of that immensely gratifying high, a high that allowed him to deny reality's access to his mind. It was like the intensity of a thousand orgasms concentrated into one moment. One mind blowing, gratifying, pleasurable moment that seemed almost to complete him, to fill any voids within him with an artificial feeling. But it was always just almost.

The second hit, like he knew it would be, was only a mediocre high. It didn't give him the same feeling; it didn't take him to the same place. But something stopped him from putting it down. Something in him (the drug itself, most likely) would not allow him to put down the pipe. Hit after hit, his high became dull, not even worth the money he'd spent on the rock in his pipe. But he smoked, because otherwise he would think, and thinking was what he wouldn't be able to tolerate right now. Detox? No problem. An overdose? That he might even like. But thinking about Neji? That he couldn't handle.

The remnants of his crack now filling his lungs, Kabuto placed the pipe on the couch next to him. Looking up at the ceiling, he did the dreaded yet inevitable; he thought of Neji. The first time they met, Neji had acted like the most stuck up, spoiled asshole that Kabuto had ever seen. But their relationship grew from strictly business to friendly as they began spending more time with each other. And that, Kabuto let himself recall, led him to the situation he was in. He couldn't say that he regretted being with Neji. Because their relationship truly had been amazing.

He had never pegged Neji to be the type to cheat, though. Maybe the circumstances were that Neji _had_ to cheat on Kabuto. Or maybe- the silver-haired man stopped himself before he could offer justification for what Neji had done. There was nothing that could explain cheating. And there was especially no reason to forgive him.

The blisters on Kabuto's fingers from the pipe stung. He pressed the two fingers together, the pain growing tenfold. He didn't stop, though. He enjoyed it. He only pressed the small sections of injured flesh closer to each other, feeling pressure build and the pain increase again. It was weird, Kabuto thought, the way the body reacted to pain. With small things like this, prodding and poking at the pain, even if making it worse, never seemed to faze anyone. If anything, they enjoyed it. And with other small injuries, like paper cuts or splinters, sometimes people couldn't even feel the pain until they noticed that the injury was there. And with the most catastrophic of injuries, like poles through bodies and horrible car accidents, sometimes a patient could be awake and alert, not even feeling pain, while their insides are torn to pieces. But the pain that seemed to hurt the most, the hardest to recover from, was the pain that Kabuto was experiencing. And his mind wouldn't let him forget it.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Fuck this. Fuck calculus. Fuck stupid numbers that get closer and closer to zero but never actually reach it. Fuck Azuma-sensei. Neji could barely stand sitting in that desk for another second. He hadn't wanted to go to school today, but his stupid morality had forced him to. Sai sat in the seat in front of Neji reading, Naruto to his left, and Sakura in front of him. The latter two seemed to be focusing on the lesson, something that Neji wouldn't even _try_ to force himself to do.

Finally overwhelmed with boredom, he placed the tip of his pencil on the blank paper before him. It wasn't an attempt to take notes; he merely wanted to do something to occupy his time. As he had found earlier in the year in this class, doodling would do just that. As he dragged his hand to the side, the pencil's graphite left a dark, jagged line of grey on the paper. Neji stopped, staring at the line, before drawing the tip of his pencil back over the line several times, making it wider and darker. He made another line coming off of that one, and another, repeating the same process as before with each one before producing even more lines across the paper. When he was done, he looked down at the results. His paper read, in big, bold symbols, 'I'm sorry.'

He wasn't satisfied, though, so he wrote it again, this time smaller, and in a slightly different font, to the side. He did it again, this time on the other side of the page and in another font. He continued to write different 'I'm sorry's allover the sheet of paper, until there was practically no room left. The dark grey of the words stood out against the pure white of the paper beneath.

But Neji was still not satisfied. He reached into his backpack, pulling out a red marker. He uncapped it, the strong smell immediately reaching his nostrils. Like the pencil, he let the tip of the marker rest against the paper, where it bled out in a circle on the paper. He began to move the marker across the paper, writing over the pencil from before. When he was done, he recapped the marker and looked upon the paper, where it read, on top of all the 'I'm sorry's, 'for being a fucking liar,' in red.

Immediately, he crumpled the sheet of paper into a ragged ball, bunching it up in his fist to make it as small as possible. When it looked satisfactory, he shoved it into his backpack, along with his binder, and zipped it closed.

After a moment, he pulled the sweater he wore off of himself and placed it on the desk in front of him (It would be easier to conceal his phone that way, and Azuma-sensei had a habit of getting mad when students had nothing on their desks.) and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. After flipping open the screen, he pressed the 'up' button, which brought him to a blank text message. First, he entered Kabuto's number in the recipient section. He then began to type in his message, which read '_I know you told me not to, and you're probably going to delete this the second you get it, but I really can't stand it without you. I know you can't forgive me, and I don't blame you. But I'm so fucking sorry. I love you. And I really can't live without you. It hurts too much. I love you, Kabuto._'

His finger hovered over the 'send' button, and he contemplated all the possible outcomes of contacting Kabuto. After all, it had only been two days. But Kabuto had said some very harsh things in the heat of the moment. Maybe he regretted them. Maybe he wanted to apologize. But he wasn't the one who needed to apologize. Neji's finger put a light amount of pressure on the button, unsure of whether to press it or not. He quickly moved the finger to the red button beside the one it had just been resting on and pressed it, exiting the message. The voice that had alarmed him and caused him to do so repeated itself. "What's wrong with your arm, Masato?"

At Naruto's sentence, Neji looked at said appendage, only to realize his infection had come back. There was a dark black section in the crease of his arm, a small hole from all the heroin he had taken in the past few days in the center. He had noticed it that morning when injecting the drug into his arm. That, he reminded himself, was why he was wearing the sweatshirt in the first place.

Neji cursed inwardly before smiling up at the blonde teen before him. "It's just a bruise. Nothing serious."

"But it looks all weird. And there's like a hole in it or something," Naruto said in a prodding voice, sensing Neji's lie and trying to get the truth out of the older teen.

Sai, now turned around and listening in on the conversation, spoke up in a worried voice. "Did Kabuto- did he do this to you? You know, because of… _you know_," he said, trying to get his point across to Neji but still keep the secret of their relationship concealed.

At the mention of Kabuto, Neji immediately felt a deep remorse for his past actions with the man currently staring him in the face. He put his head down before replying, "No. He wouldn't do that. This is from something else."

Sai sighed in relief. "Good. Remember what I told you. What you two have—"

"We don't have anything," Neji ended Sai's sentence. "Friday he broke up with me. He found out."

Naruto now lost in his own conversation with Sakura, Sai decided that their conversation could now be less elusive. "Did you tell him that you cheated on him?"

Neji shook his head. "He found your condom wrapper, and he knew what was going on. All I did was fill in the blanks."

"Shit. And so he—" Sai began to speak as a woman came on the school's intercom. "This is an emergency announcement. This is a code black. I repeat: this is a code black. Konoha High has received a bomb threat. The threat says that a bomb in the south wing of the school will be detonated in approximately fifteen minutes."

Neji, along with most other students in the class, gasped. They were in the south wing. Inwardly, he cursed, before thinking about the situation. Maybe this would be a good thing. After all, without Kabuto the prospect of living another day didn't exactly appeal to him much anyway.

The adrenaline running through him nearly made Neji jump when the phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated. Maybe Kabuto had texted him. He scrambled to quickly pull the phone from his pocket, flipping it open and pressing the center button to read the message. He didn't recognize the sender's number, but he read the message anyway. '_So, you little Oto brat. Having fun? Because bomb threats always excite me. I can never contain myself when I send them out. :) There's no bomb there now, but if you don't cooperate with me, there will be real damn fast. So, are you ready to comply? –Akatsuki_'

Neji's eyes widened, and he froze, not sure what to do. This was because of him? The woman over the intercom began announcing again as he re-read the text message in disbelief. "We are now going to evacuate everyone from the south wing to the main courtyard. Teachers, when you get out there, take roll to make sure that all students are accounted for. Please exit in an orderly fashion."

So many thoughts swam through Neji's head. He couldn't believe what was happening. The Akatsuki was going to bomb his school because of _him_? He shakily pressed the button to reply on his phone, typing out '_I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt anyone._' He sent the message, more nervous than he had ever been before in his life.

Azuma-sensei ordered for all the students to stand and exit the classroom in a single file line without bringing their belongings with them. Neji, upon standing, pulled his sweatshirt over his head, reaching into his backpack for his music player. It was placed, along with his phone, in the front pocket of his sweater.

As he walked down the hall with his class, his phone again vibrated with a message from the Akatsuki. As he had expected, they asked him about Otogakure. He replied with what he could before placing the phone back in his pocket. His conversation with whatever member of the organization he was texting went on for several hours as he sat in the courtyard with his fellow nervous students. He answered every question to the best of his ability. The person sending him the messages seemed rather frustrated by his lack of knowledge, but the bomb threat was called off, nonetheless, and the school day was ended prematurely.

On the drive home (Kabuto had left Neji the car, too, since it was his in the first place.), Neji's thoughts drifted back and forth between two different things: Kabuto and Akatsuki. With Kabuto, he mostly fantasized that the older man would rush into his apartment, scoop him up and say "I forgive you, Neji! I want you back!" and then they would live happily ever after. Fat chance. But as he thought about Akatsuki, Neji became worried.

From what that person had said, the Otogakure was planning another strike against the Akatsuki. But the Akatsuki was planning a counterstrike to the fire and to whatever was currently being planned. And supposedly, Kabuto originally went to Oto to be a spy for the Akatsuki, but he betrayed them. And Orochimaru used to be a member of Akatsuki, but he also betrayed them by establishing Otogakure in the first place.

The whole thing confused the fuck out of Neji, but Kabuto being in the middle of it worried him. What if Kabuto was hurt? Kidnapped? Tortured? Killed? But, Neji reminded himself, he and Kabuto were no longer together, so it wasn't his problem. That didn't stop him, though, from worrying. Even if they didn't speak anymore, he was in love with Kabuto, and any threat to the person he loved was cause for concern.

Life without Kabuto, though he had experienced little of it so far, was unbearable. And if it had only been two days, the vast majority of which he had spent with heroin traveling through his blood stream, he had to do something to stop the pain. He knew there were only two options, though: forcibly getting Kabuto back or suicide. The former, though Neji hated to admit it, was highly unlikely and probably would lead to rejection from Kabuto, thus eliminating that option and making the remaining option that much more appealing. So, Neji decided, he would avoid the middleman and just do the only reasonable thing he could think of to end the pain. He would kill himself.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't very long. About 2,000 words less than my last two, actually. But Those were, in my opinion, a little ranty, and the story setup just didn't fit right if I lengthened this chapter any more. So I'm sorry for such a short update after such a long time. I hope none of you guys thought I died or something. /**

**But, uh… as for the remaining part of the story, I've pretty much got it all worked out. I just don't have my schedule worked out with enough time to write it. There will be two chapters after this, one continuing the whole crazy Neji Kabuto saga, and then the 12****th**** will be the ending. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a 13****th**** chapter containing a short epilogue, because there are some loose ends I want to tie up after the ending. And I think it will give a little bit different viewpoint on the ending. So, hopefully you guys will stick around for that. And I want to, again, thank all you crazy kids for reading my story. In the epilogue, my final a/n will contain a log of the stories I plan to write after I finish Intoxicating. So, look forward to those as well.**

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Uhm… my beta was unavailable for the reviewing and critiquing of this chapter, so I had to fly solo. I reviewed it a couple times m'self, but I'm sure there are some mistakes that I missed that a more objective eye would have caught. If only I would have waited for Pi-chan to answer her phone. Well, heck. The errors are worth not having to wait to post it for you lovelies. :**


	11. Chapter 11

**.Author's note: OMGAWDZOFTHENETHERLANDS, I'm such a bad author. It's been a kahjillion years since I've updated. But that shall all change now. :D So, enjoy this chapter; it is one of Intoxicating's last. ;)**

**But anyway… make sure to watch out for more. I've developed quite a few fandoms, and there are lots of ideas chilling in my head, waiting to meet text. So know that this will not be the end of me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily Barback and her EDWARD!?! Loving. :) Girl, you know how it goes down up in hurr. **

**Warning:** Chea, you know what? Uh-uh! You see, here at Vancome, we don't allow children to read smut. So, sorry little one, this just isn't gonna work out. Buh-bye. ( I hope you guys watch Mad TV and caught the Vancome lady reference.)

**Disclaimer:** I went swimming in Masashi-san's toybox and came out with all the characters of this story. So they don't belong to me. There will be no law suits up in hurr.

**Randomness: **"High as a Horse" by Fear Before the March of Flames, "My Apocalypse" by Escape the Fate (saw them for the second time Feb 13), and "The People's Elbow" by Attack Attack! (also saw them Feb 13, and for the second time April 14)

**WFUITC:** "IT RUBS THE LOTION ON ITS SKIN OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN." XD Not really, but that sentence makes me LOL my pants off. :) Good movie, too.

Happy birthday to Neji! :D

Intoxicating- Chapter 11

The car stopped, the sound of the tires grinding against gravel ceasing. Neji pulled the key from the ignition and opened the door before exiting the vehicle and locking it. When he reached the curb, he looked in both directions: no cars. Of course, there were never many cars in this part of the city, but he took the precaution anyway. Making his way across the street, he fumbled with the money in his pocket, determined to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once he went around the back of the building to the large metal door that he had become previously acquainted with so many times, he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Ukon's number for a second time that day. When Sakon picked up the phone instead, he gave Neji instructions to go up to their apartment. That meant Neji would have to pass the door to Kabuto's apartment on the way. He sighed, deciding to risk it anyway.

Without Kabuto, the elevator seemed intimidating. Neji had always feared being on elevators alone. It was probably all the horror movies he had watched. Or maybe he had claustrophobia. In any case, the fluttering in his stomach didn't subside as much as he told himself that it would be fine. But once the elevator had made it to the designated floor and the large doors slid open, he felt safe again.

As he turned down the hallway, the only thing Neji's mind could register was Kabuto. He was in the same building as Kabuto, on the same floor. They were probably only about ten meters away, he approximated as he took a step further. He looked at Kabuto's door; it was open. Fuck fuck fuck. He rushed past the door, not even bothering to check to see if Kabuto had spotted him.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji. He had definitely just seen Neji. Kabuto lurched his head out of the doorframe, his eyes following the figure down the hallway. The long hair, the thin frame, the strange clothes; it was Neji. Kabuto watched as the teen's body moved, further away from him every moment. That body that he used to indulge and ravish and cherish and love; it moved further away from him with each step. But maybe it had been far away the whole time, and Kabuto had only imagined their closeness. The fact that the same body had also been shared with another man was evidence of that.

All this time he had been mad at Neji. But maybe he had never given Neji what he wanted. Maybe Neji needed something that Kabuto was oblivious to, and he sought it through another man. Or there might have been something Neji desired that Kabuto _couldn't_ give. But if Neji would have told him, he would have at least tried. There was no excuse for the teen's behavior in this matter. But then why did Kabuto keep trying to make them for him?

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

He was giddy. He was going to commit suicide in less than an hour and he was fucking _giddy_. As he drove, he made up a rhyme, which he sang merrily all the way to his apartment: "One needle, two needle, three needle, four. How many needles 'till I go crashing to the floor?"

The wicked smile he displayed was a far cry from what he held inside, though. In any situation that appropriated a smile, Neji would not be preparing for his own death. This situation, though, was definitely one in which he _should_ be dying. His parents were dead. He was a runaway addicted to drugs. He hated himself and everyone around him. His eighteenth birthday was in three days, but he already planned not to make it there. But here was the kicker: the best relationship of Neji's life had just come crashing down before him all because of a stupid mistake he had made. He had been in love. Deep, true, head-over-heels _love._ The one emotion that was supposed to conquer all and survive despite the odds. Whoever decided that had never actually had to face the odds, he surmised.

Neji was only a street away. He turned his left blinker on: one step closer to death. He accelerated down the street overwhelmed by a feeling of miserable excitement. Once he reached the parking lot to his apartment complex, he became more nervous, more apprehensive. Though he knew he still had the option, he told himself that there was no turning back, no one to help him get out of this. He was out of choices, out of faith in himself, and out of belief that anything could get better for him.

Neji couldn't have run down the hallway faster. His finger jabbed at the 'up' button on the wall what must have been a million times. In his pocket were seven syringes full of heroin that he was more than eager to get into his veins. He had intended to get ten for good measure, but Ukon's prices were a little steeper than he had anticipated, and he could only afford seven. Besides, he really didn't even need that many. But there really was no point in conserving money before his death. Thus was the soon-to-end life of a person whose sole comfort in life was cooked on a spoon.

The elevator ride was the longest, most dreadful minute of Neji's life. His life. It would be over soon. Excitement coursed through him again, and he smiled as he stepped into the hallway. He hadn't expected to be so…_upbeat_ about his own suicide, but the thought of no longer having to exist just made Neji almost unbearably happy. His life would be over. No more Kabuto, no more school, no more Sai, no more… ANYTHING! The concept alone was unbelievably hysterical to Neji, and the smile molded onto his face showed it.

He fumbled with his key, shaking as the anticipation overwhelmed him. The door opened quickly, and closed just as so. He locked it, though there was really no apparent reason to, because he was going to be dead soon. He was going to be dead soon. Dead, ceasing to exist, the life from him gone, evaporated into some dimension of unknown, forever torn away from the world in which he currently lived. He took a deep breath, calming himself, taking in all accounting factors so that his suicide would go as planned.

First, he had made sure that he had eaten nothing that day; the body reacted more severely to drugs when the metabolism was deprived. Then, he had made sure Ukon had given him the highest concentration of heroin he had to ensure overdose. His last step, of course, was to inject himself. He had to be careful, though, and quick. He had to overwhelm his system by taking as much as possible as quickly as possible, so that the drug would attack his blood and his brain and the sheer volume of it would shut down his body. All he had to do was inject it.

There was a small empty space against the wall leading into the hallway. Neji sat down against it, smiling to himself. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the seven syringes from his pocket, along with a thin teal strip of rubber. He placed the syringes on the floor next to his leg so that he could secure the rubber around his arm. Neji then grabbed the first syringe, deciding to go in the order in which they were lined up, from farthest away from his leg to closest.

The first needle stung when it pierced his skin; a small price to pay for the lifelessness that awaited him. He injected it slowly, consciously, intently. He knew this would be the only one he could do this for; the high would hit him quickly, and it would hit him hard. Normally he would have given himself a second to absorb the feeling, to let it engulf him. But this time it wasn't about the high. It was about the end result. And the less time he took to dwell, the sooner he would meet death.

The second needle still stung, but Neji's mind was far from any worldly sensation. It intensified his high, as did the third, stinging now subsided. The fourth needle entered the vein fluidly, exiting in the same manner, and the fifth followed the same pattern, further allowing Neji's mind to escape him. The sixth he dreaded, because he knew it was just before the last. But as did the previous five, it came and went quickly. The seventh was the only one left. As Neji surveyed the empty syringes that lay in various positions about the floor, he inhaled, deep and long, his last conscious breath. The liquid jetted into his vein, and he told himself that he could almost feel it mixing with his blood. Again Neji smiled, that same last breath escaping him as he toppled over, eyes closing as his temple met the floor.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Beeping. With very second came another one; beep, beep, beep, beep. It annoyed him. He didn't know what it was or where he was. Was this heaven? No; if it was heaven that incessant beeping would fucking stop. Was it hell? Limbo? He didn't even believe in heaven or hell or limbo, but he knew that wherever he was, that wasn't it.

He blinked, bright light filtering into sight. He clenched his eyelids shut, the luminous glare hurting his vision. Slowly, though, he fluttered his eyes open, only to look upon a fluorescent light fixture in the ceiling above him. Was he still alive? He couldn't be. The heroin…Had he only imagined it?

"Neji?" a voice called out. He recognized it. It was…

"Kabuto!" Neji's body swiftly sat up, stiffening as he looked around, locating the voice's origin. It _was_ Kabuto.

"Shh, lay down. You're still weak. You'll hurt yourself," Kabuto said, lulling Neji back into a horizontal position.

Neji's eyes widened at Kabuto's presence. His head jetted side to side, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings in attempt for his mind to piece everything together. "Kabuto. You… what's going on?"

The older man placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, calming him. "Shh, Neji. It's okay. You're in the hospital. Three days ago I went to your apartment and found you on the floor. I called an ambulance. You overdosed on heroin. You've been comatose until now."

The teen's shock made him unable to speak. He was alive? Kabuto had come to the apartment? Three days had passed? What day was it? What time? Would he be arrested for the drugs he took? He was unable to form coherent thoughts, to fit everything into place in his mind.

Kabuto smiled and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, focusing the younger man's attention on himself again. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

Neji returned the smile, but the grim look of confusion returned again. "I need to know exactly what is going on."

"So do we," another familiar voice said from the doorway. It was Dr. Hatake, the same man that had treated Neji's infection months before. "Neji, we need to know exactly what happened in your apartment the other day. There was an overwhelming amount of heroin in your system. More than enough to get high on. We need to know; did you intend to commit suicide?"

Shrugging, Neji sat up slightly before looking at Kakashi. "Yes. I tried to commit suicide."

Kabuto brought his hands to his face, cupping them over his mouth before speaking in a muffled voice. "Oh god, Neji."

Kakashi sighed and put his head down. "That's all I needed to know. If you have any questions, ask one of the nurses to page me. I'll leave you two alone."

Upon the door's closing, Neji spoke. "Kabuto, tell me why you were at the apartment to find me in the first place."

"I saw you at Otogakure, and I missed you. I thought I was mad, but I had to forgive you because I couldn't live without you," he lowered his head as a tear rolled down his cheek before continuing.

"And I decided that I would go to your apartment and talk to you. But when I got there, you were passed out on the floor with syringes all around you. I knew what you'd done, but I checked your pulse and you were still alive, so I called an ambulance. When you got here your body was in distress, and your heart stopped twice. They brought you back, though, and you were put on life support until yesterday when the drug completely left your system. You weren't expected to wake up so soon, though," Kabuto explained.

Neji sighed. "Fuck. I died and came back twice? Somebody fucking wants me here."

The older man smiled, placing a hand on top of Neji's. "Shut up."

"So," Neji disobeyed Kabuto's command and continued to speak. "You really forgive me? This isn't just because I almost died and you'd be the asshole if you left now?"

Kabuto's grin spread. "First of all, you're the asshole who cheated on me. And second of all," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you."

Neji's teeth shone in a smile, and he felt the pressure of Kabuto's hand squeezing his own. "I love you too, Baby."

After receiving nothing but a smile from Kabuto, Neji shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Um, I think this is one of those cheesy moments where you're supposed to kiss me."

Chuckling, the older man crashed his lips against Neji's, remembering how amazing it felt to kiss him. Their tongues twisted together in an exchange of saliva, passion, and love. Breathlessness soon took its toll, though, and they parted. Kabuto now sat on the edge of Neji's hospital bed, looking into the teen's eyes before his expression morphed into a scowl. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to fucking pummel you with bricks."

"So violent, Baby," Neji smirked. "But I promise I won't. I actually have something to live for again."

"And a big ass motherfucking trust fund," The silver-haired man chuckled.

"Oh, that's right, huh? I'm eighteen. I'm rich, _and_ you're technically not considered a pedophile any more." The younger man smiled as he again pushed his lips onto Kabuto's before the older man could say a word in protest.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Neji swatted Kabuto's hands off of his shoulders as he waited for the cheery, recorded voice on the other line to give him more instructions. His cell phone was wedged between his shoulder and the side of his face, and his feet were on the desk he sat at, crossed at the ankles. There was an inactivated credit card between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, on its shiny plastic scrawled his real name: Hyuuga Neji. He smiled. For the first time in a long time he would no longer have to use the name of Kabuto's brother as an alias.

The older man, disappointed by his thwarted attack on Neji, snatched the teen's phone, turning on the speakerphone feature and set it down before pushing Neji's feet off of the desk and replacing them with himself. A shadow of a smirk graced his lips before they met Neji's fiercely.

"Ah, Kabuto! I'm on the phone!" Neji said as he pushed his eager counterpart away. Said man shrugged away, muttering something about how hormones sought his demise constantly, and disappeared into the kitchen.

A real person finally spoke from the other line of the telephone, and Neji picked it up and once again held it to his ear, taking the necessary steps to activate his new credit card. As the woman rambled on about all the reward plans and interest rates, Neji's focus landed on the bandage around the nape of his left arm. He realized that the wound from his returned infection was now probably healed, or at least to the point requiring no more than a band-aid. Slowly, he unwrapped the bandage, revealing the pale flesh below. There was still a fairly large circle-shaped scar there, and there always would be, but the infection had cleared itself from his system days ago.

Upon his discharge from the hospital, Neji had been given numerous instructions from Kakashi on any future related incidents. Or, rather, he had been given one main instruction: don't do drugs. To someone who had been an addict for years and could visualize nothing more of himself at the present time, Neji had found the idea absurd. That is, until Kabuto spoke up. The teen had been staring perplexedly at the doctor's instructions when Kabuto had announced, "He won't. We both won't."

Needless to say, Neji was beyond shocked. Kabuto was a drug dealer and a drug addict. To suddenly say that he would give it up was a concept the younger man couldn't begin to fathom. But since that moment nearly two weeks ago, neither of them had touched or even, to their knowledge, been within a fifty-foot radius of any illegal substance. And surprisingly enough, Neji had never felt better in his entire life. He didn't even miss the high that heroin gave him. But then he realized it: Kabuto was his high. He needn't find his intoxication from some synthetically created substance; the man he was with, that he planned to spend the rest of his life with, was intoxicating enough to more than make up for it.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Officially, Kabuto couldn't quit Otogakure or he would be killed, so now he was, unofficially, their spy. The work was a bit more…invasive than he was accustomed to, but he had done similar work for Akatsuki, and it was no trouble if it meant staying sober. Mostly he kept an eye on persons Orochimaru found suspicious or customers that owed Otogakure money, but currently he was hacking into the computer database of a large corporation that had close involvement with Otogakure. Supposedly their new CEO was trying to clean up the company and cut off its involvement with gangs and crime, but of course, Orochimaru would have none of it.

Currently, though, the task of breaking through some of the toughest codes and firewalls he had ever seen was becoming less appealing, and the tantalizing scent of the smoke trailing from Neji's cigarette was becoming more so. Smoking was the one addictive luxury that Kakashi had allowed him and Neji to keep, though he had strongly advised against it. Kabuto looked up from his laptop, smiling as Neji sat on the counter before him, winking as he took another deep drag.

"Want one?" The younger man said, grey swirls mixing with the air in front of him as he held out a package.

Kabuto sighed, looking back at the lines of code scrawled across his computer screen. "Can't. This shit is hard to get through. I could probably break through a brick wall with my bare hands faster than this."

Neji rolled his eyes and twisted his lips together awkwardly, sighing. "It's just a fucking cigarette, Kabuto. It's not like you're competing in the Olympics. Fuck, I could be done with that by the time you're done your first one."

"Fine," Kabuto sighed. He snatched a cigarette from the small box, finally accepting failure. "You do it, then."

"I will," Neji winked, grabbing the computer and placing it on his lap as he eyed Kabuto. And true to his word, Neji had cracked the code in record time.

"Done!" the teen announced proudly as Kabuto stared perplexedly, an inch of menthol-laced tobacco still attached to the filter in his mouth.

Eyes wide, Kabuto couldn't help but ask, "How the hell did you do that so fast?"

With a wink, Neji explained to Kabuto the dynamics of his genius, and how he was a master at exploiting computer code due to years of practice. Noticing that Kabuto was perplexed even further after this explanation, Neji ceased the attempt to focus on a more important issue: the single cigarette left in the box. He knew that it would be a fight to death to claim this precious prize. With a glare, Neji eyed Kabuto, determined to take their only remaining cancer stick for himself.

Kabuto, with other ideas in mind, snatched the cigarette pack from the counter and slipped it into his back pocket, sliding out of his chair and into their bedroom.

"You better not smoke that, you motherfucker!" Neji yelled, chasing after Kabuto.

When Neji violently swung open the door to the bedroom, he found Kabuto sitting on their bed, their last cigarette between his lips, unlit.

"Give me that," he sneered, crinkling his nose in annoyance.

Kabuto snickered. "Only if you'll give me something in return," He winked, removing the cancer stick from his mouth and placing it on their dresser. Widening his grin, he stalked over to Neji, who, by the look on his face, knew exactly what Kabuto was referring to.

"I'm addicted, Baby. You can't just do these things to me," Neji whined.

"So am I," Kabuto replied, leaning in close to Neji's ear. "To you."

The words made Neji shudder, and his lips molded against Kabuto's with passionate fervor. He wanted that damn cigarette, so he would do the work it took to get a hold of it. He felt Kabuto slide rough hands under his sweater, the frigid cold of the man's fingers against his abdomen making Neji quiver. Soon that same sweater met the floor, exposing all of Neji's torso to the cruel cold of their apartment.

"God you're sexy," Kabuto's whisper echoed in Neji's ear, almost unheard. To reciprocate, Neji's fingers danced along the waistband of the older man's pants, finally situating themselves on sharp hip bones.

Kabuto felt the smaller man's fingers end their assault on his waist. "Off," the older man commanded, and Neji reciprocated by unbuttoning Kabuto's jeans and sliding the zipper down, the pants themselves soon following the same motion.

"Who's on top?" Neji asked with smirk, sighing inwardly at Kabuto's domineering expression.

Slipping off his jacket and then his shirt, Kabuto firmly replied, "Me."

With a shrug, Neji lowered his head, taking care of the rest of his own clothes before approaching Kabuto again, "Okay, but I get the whole cigarette."

The older lover grinned. "Fine with me."

For a moment they both stared, each with his own version of a wicked smile plastered on his face, before Neji began an attack on Kabuto's body. Warm lips latched on to Kabuto's and two tongues mingled until the breath from both men's sets of lungs had evaporated. As they unlatched, Kabuto turned Neji around in his arms, so that now they both faced the mirror on the opposite side of the room.

Neji blushed at seeing his own naked figure, putting his head down and allowing his hear to fall in front of his face. Kabuto cupped Neji's flaccid member in his hand, smiling into the mirror before tenderly embedding his teeth in the younger man's shoulder.

A gasp leapt from Neji's throat, and he hooked his arms around Kabuto's neck behind him. The cold hand and warm mouth both on his body turned the teen into liquid in Kabuto's embrace. Neji leaned back into the older man, letting out a moan as a warm tongue left a cold, wet trail behind it on his shoulder.

Kabuto turned Neji back around in his arms before his mouth met another part of the teen's anatomy, lingering at his chest to hear the dull beat of his heart. The older man took a heavy breath, thankful that that heart was still beating. He put a pause on the passion for a moment, lifting Neji's chin to look in the teen's eyes. "Kid, I love you more than anything. If you had died…"

Neji silenced the older man with a finger. "You mean if you hadn't saved me. I love you too, Baby."

With that, lips met and the passion again commenced, Neji and Kabuto both using their hands to stroke the body of the other. Heat coursed between them and rough hands slid against smooth skin and toned muscle. Moans echoed through the small room.

Pulling back, Kabuto surveyed the teen before him, sweating, panting, so enraptured that he could barely stand. Kabuto placed a hand on Neji's chest; the other he trailed into the bed of dark curls that lay between the teen's pale hips. Before his hand could make it to its final destination, though, Neji pulled Kabuto into a tight embrace, whispering into his ear, "lube."

With a chuckle at Neji's straightforwardness, Kabuto located a small bottle on the armoire behind him. Before the older man could pop open the bottle's cap, Neji wrenched it from his hand, pouring some onto his fingers. Kabuto's eyes widened in anger. "Oh, no. We agreed that I would be-"

Kabuto silenced himself when Neji's slick hand reached around his own back, its fingers digging themselves into the teen's tight orifice. The older man smiled, lifting Neji up by his legs and hefting him onto their bed, the younger man's fingers still working away.

Removing the bottle from Neji's hand, Kabuto used a small amount of the liquid inside to spread over his own member. Once both parties were finished their preparations, Kabuto stood at the edge of the bed and lifted Neji's legs to wrap around his hips. With a nod from the younger man, he pushed himself forcefully inside the tight entrance, the silky heat enveloping his member and sending him shivering at the sheer ecstasy.

Neji moaned at the intense feeling. He had almost forgotten how amazingly overwhelming it was to have Kabuto inside of him. He tightened his legs around Kabuto's hips and pulled himself up, lacing his fingers together behind the older man's neck.

As Neji shifted positions, Kabuto thrust deeper into the teen, who moaned in response. The man secured a tight grip on Neji's hips before lifting the teen off of the bed and backing up until his backside hit the cold, lacquered finish of the armoire. He leaned back against it as he pushed himself deeper into Neji, the teen's response a low, echoing growl.

Kabuto's thrusts grew in intensity as the flesh of Neji's pale hips ground against his own. The teen's fingers inched themselves into Kabuto's scalp, securing a tight grip on a bundle of silver hair. He used this hair to pull Kabuto's face down to his, and their two pairs of lips met just as a deep thrust was delivered into Neji's orifice. A deep moan reverberated from the teen's throat at this, and soon Kabuto's mouth was tending to the pale column that had just produced the noise.

The small whisper of a kiss that Kabuto offered him increased Neji's pleasure tenfold. He moaned louder this time, and Kabuto thrust into him harder and deeper than before, his lips still tender on Neji's sensitive neck. The teen's reaction, a loud moan as he threw his head back, encouraged Kabuto to repeat the action, and they soon adopted a steady pace of thrusting. The lubricant lining Neji's orifice made it easy for Kabuto to quicken the pace the second the teen screamed out "Harder!"

Bony fingers buried themselves in the curve of Neji's pale, creamy hips. Then the hands they belonged to made a move that surprised Neji. Kabuto lifted his lover off of his erect member, and Neji's knees buckled as his feet met the floor. Before Neji had the time to muster up a confused question, the grasp that remained on his hips twisted him around, pushing him forward.

Neji's befuddled expression became a smile as Kabuto used a single finger to gently encourage the teen to bend over the bed, and soon the grasp on those pale, bony hips was restored. The teen's whole body tightened as his lover's luscious manhood slammed into him again. Neji's throat produced a noise neither man knew he was capable of making, and Kabuto took it as a sign to pound harder into his lover's silky orifice. He could feel Neji's whole body pulsing around his member, and he joined in Neji's moaning.

The teen's hands searched for something to grab on to, one deciding to steady him on the bed and the other reaching around to locate Kabuto's thigh. Neji's fingers burrowed into the tender flesh, and his nails raked across Kabuto's skin as ecstasy from the older man's thrusts made Neji's vision go white.

The realization that they were getting ever closer to finish dawned on Kabuto, and simultaneously did the realization that he had not even attempted to satisfy Neji's weeping erection. He loosened his grip on Neji's hip, sliding his fingers across the pale skin to the place where a nest of black curls lay. As his thrusts grew in ferocity, Kabuto painfully slowly trailed his hand through Neji's beautiful bundle of pubic hair. Neji nearly screamed at how badly he wanted his lover's hand to be on his throbbing erection. And just in the moment the Neji was about to make the move to stroke it himself, Kabuto's hand sealed a grip on the shaft and began pumping the smooth, veiny column.

This ignited Neji's pleasure, and a deep, throaty moan resounded from within him. Kabuto's smooth erection pumping into his most sensitive orifice also sent Neji into a spiral of bliss. He thrust back with all his might, his nails still raking the skin from Kabuto's thigh. The pumping of Neji's and Kabuto's shafts was synchronized, and Neji's moans added fervor to their raw, incredible sex. The second neither man thought he could become more enraptured in a feeling than at that moment, each had an orgasm that rivaled the high of the most concentrated drug. As they each came, the aftermath of that moment, of the sex they had just had, began to approach them.

Soon they each collapsed, one on top of the other, and attempted to catch the breath they had taken from each other. The sweat that had seeped from both men's pores plastered their sticky skin together, and neither had a desire to move or to breathe or to be in any state other than the one they were at that very moment, when desire had been fulfilled and breathing was impossible and words didn't exist. But they did exist, and their love existed, and it was beautiful and perfectly indescribable and indescribably perfect and everything in existence just made sense but nothing had a meaning or a definition and it just _was_.

It was a moment that ended all too soon, as reality invaded their senses once again, and they realized that they weren't floating on a cloud of ecstasy but lying with their legs off of the bed, and they looked at each other and laughed. The laughing soon became kissing, and their tongues had a brief moment of the same bliss they had just come down from. As their lips unlocked, Neji's memory returned, and he recalled why he had even agreed to have sex with Kabuto in the first place. He crawled to the opposite end of the bed, sitting cross-legged as he lifted the cigarette from the smooth wood of Kabuto's bedside table. Kabuto, having not moved since he rolled off of Neji, witnessed his lover light the cigarette and take the first drag. He jogged his memory for any cigarettes that he left lying around the house. He had to have some way to bribe Neji into a second round.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

**Author's note: Okay, you can all kill me now. It took me a YEAR to write this chapter. A MOTHERFUCKING Y-E-A-R. I was just busy as fuckk, and uninspired and…ughh, excuses excuses. I'm just a bad fucking author with shitty priorities. And on top of that, I'm looking for a job. Fuck my life, right? Ehh. Well I reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy hope you gaise enjoy this chapter, and the ending that I'm gonna write. There will be one more chapter, and then a very short epilogue. Haha, it'll take me a fucking century to write that. Again, I'm superduperpuperglupermuperfuper sorry, and I'm as mad at myself as you guys are at me. But you know what makes me write faster? REVIEWS! Nice reviews, mean reviews, strange reviews, funny reviews, reviews about mathematical paradoxes- I don't care! But I'm so sorry kiddos. I'll try to finish this story asap. And if I can find the time, I'll write more stories. Most likely yaoi. And most likely about Ouran. :D Love you kids! - casey**


End file.
